Full Force
by eyze08
Summary: Samcedes AU. Sid as she is known to most people is a high school senior making the most of her last year in high school and getting ready for college. Sam and his family moved to Lima trying to make sure he doesn't fall in the wrong crowd.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Force**

**A/N: This is the other story I had in mind when I see you came to me! I wrote the first few lines immediately after the other but I see you won out! I am just putting this story out there until I can finally figure out where I want it to go.**

As soon as Mercedes; or Sid as she's better known for; realized that her family's dirt poor, she decided to do anything and everything she could to help her family out. It started with the odd chores like mowing, picking trash, walking the dog for her neighbors and then progressing to delivering newspapers and babysitting when she was old enough. When she started high school, she realized that she could make more money doing odd jobs or rackets as she would call them than getting a part time job. Being smart has its advantages. She learned that people would gladly pay her to do their homework or papers. She also found that there are a lot of things people are willing to pay for instead of doing it themselves. The holidays are the best money maker racket Mercedes has. Valentine's being the most profitable in their school. She would do the usual deliveries of flowers, chocolates, balloons, stuffed animals to most outrageous ones like singing telegrams or gorilla-grams. You would think she would hate doing all these things, but she actually enjoys it and not to mention love earning money.

Mercedes is an African-American, short, chubby, outspoken girl. She wears a lot of clothes for boys to hide her body and beanie hats. Not that she's self-conscious or ashamed of it, she just don't want the fact that she's a girl to determine what she can and cannot do. A lot of people mistake her for a boy, her nickname doesn't help much either but she doesn't mind being mistaken for such.

Today is the start of her senior year. This is the year that Mercedes needs to step up on her rackets if she intends to go to college next year. She has been accepted in a few colleges with full scholarship but she knew she needed to save up for other expenses as well as to help with her family's expenses at home. Mercedes walked through Mckinley High's corridors and headed towards the bulletin board to stick on her flyers. As she stuck the flyer on the bulletin board Mercedes stepped back and admired her work. The flyer read:

Hate Odd Jobs?

Willing to make your life easier...

Anything and Everything...

Negotiable and affordable prices!

Call Sid (419) 549-8853

Soon all the bulletin board in school had her flyer and the corridors are now filled with students. Mercedes maybe a bad ass at school but with her family status it did not warrant her a free pass from the popular kids making fun of her. She has gotten used to all their teasing and bullying letting it slide knowing they are the majority of her high paying customers. The popular kids are not only lazy, but they are rich and she needed their money more than her pride at this point. She would tell herself that this is just high school, in real life she would make it and surpass them all with her success.

Mercedes went to her designated locker and started putting her stuff inside. Pinning up things she likes and visuals of goals she was trying to achieve. She was caught off guard when someone shouted four and a ball hit her head. She was rubbing the area that the ball made contact with and looked up to see Finn the biggest jerk of them all laughing to her face.

"Ow, sorry Sid! If you weren't in the way the ball wouldn't have hit you!" Finn fist bumped with another football jerk Puck.

"Funny how I'm always in the way even when I'm no where near you guys!" Mercedes slammed her locker and pushed through in between Finn and Puck making sure to nudge her shoulder against them knocking them slightly out of balance. Puck grab hold of Mercedes' arm and slammed her by the lockers.

"You're lucky you're a girl Sid, otherwise that stunt you just pulled would have you swimming in the garbage! So why don't you just walk on down your class and fill your head with information that would actually benefit me!" Mercedes could feel the spit on her face as Puck spoke to her with his face inches from hers.

The jocks left and Mercedes rubbed her arm feeling the slight pain now emerging. She shrugged and walked to class.

Sam moved from Nashville to Lima with his family just over the summer to finally try something called normalcy. Their family is a well to do family back in Nashville, their growing fortune has his parents in paranoia of their future. They want him and his siblings to remain humble and respect people despite their status. The crowd that Sam was starting to hang out with are not the type of people they want their kids exposed to. So when Mrs. Evans saw a beautiful yellow house with white picket fences online she talked to her husband and both made a decision to move their family to Lima, Ohio. Mr. Evans business can still function without him physically there and he thought it was a good opportunity to start looking in to expanding his business across the country. Sam didn't want to move, he hated Lima which bored him to death. His siblings; Stevie and Stacie; however loved Lima and all the lush greenery there. They've already made friends with the kids in their neighborhood and can't wait to start school. In an effort to cheer him up, Sam's parents allowed him to bring one of his cars in Lima. Of course he brought his most expensive and flashiest car to lessen his withdrawal from his social life. So on his first day at Mckinley High he drove to the school's parking lot on his red Ferrari. He could swear he heard gasps as he pulled in to one of the parking space. He got out and whispers were evident as he walked towards the school's entrance.

Sam sat in the admin office waiting for his class schedule. When a beautiful blonde in a cheerleader's outfit sashayed in the office towards the counter.

"Good morning Mrs. Collins! Coach Sylvester asked me to get approvals for the pep rally on Friday. We need to get everything ready by then so we have to get all the necessary school permits first!" The blonde girl beamed.

"Yes Quinn, just get this forms done and I'll immediately get them to the Principal for approvals!"

"Thanks Mrs. Collins!" Quinn grabbed the forms and sat down near Sam to start filling them up.

Sam thought about introducing himself to the blonde but thought otherwise. He's sure that the small town folks in Lima would just fawn over him and that's one attention he does not want. Sam noticed the girl side-eyeing him a few times before she actually spoke to him.

"You new here?" She smiled.

"What gave you that idea darling?" Sam said in his southern drawl as he pulled down his shades to look at her.

"The name's Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I'm the captain of the Cheerios, the schools cheer squad!" She giggled as she held out her hand to Sam.

"Sam Evans!" He replied as he took her hand and lift it up to his lips to kiss.

The action garnered a blush from Quinn and a wide smile. Sam smirked and thought that it was too easy. Mrs. Collins interrupted by calling Sam to the counter and handing him his class schedule. He took his class schedule and winked at Quinn just before he went out the office.

"Class we have a new student all the way from Nashville. Can everybody please say hello to Sam!" Mr. Schue introduced Sam to the class.

"Hola Sam!" Everyone chimed.

"Sam you can take the vacant seat at the back next to Mike!" Mr. Schue pointed to an Asian guy with a letterman jacket.

Mercedes watched as Sam made his way at the back of the class. Another lemming she thought to herself as she looked back to Mr. Schue.

"Hey Sid! Don't you just think he's good enough to eat?" Kurt her secret bestfriend whispered.

"If you like rodents yeah!" Mercedes laughed.

"Girl stop denying I saw your eyes follow him!"

"I just thought I have a possible new customer and he looks loaded." Mercedes smiled.

"You and your business mind! I sometimes wonder if you are a clone of some sort! I've never met a girl that doesn't think about girl stuff and boys! Heck I'm not a girl but I think about girl stuff and boys more than you!"

"Well you can have all the girly stuff and boys if you want! I just want to get my family out of this place!"

The school day was over and Mercedes made her way back to her locker to get her stuff. She rushed out of school eager to start scattering her flyers around town. Just as she stepped on the parking lot she heard tire screech coming towards her. She looked to her left and saw a red car halt inches from her. She banged the hood of the car and looked at the driver. The driver got out and she was surprised to be face to face with the new kid Sam.

"What's your problem dude? I stopped didn't I?" Sam yelled at her. Mercedes didn't back down and pushed Sam.

"What's your problem? This is a school not a race track and people don't get out of the way because some prick with a flashy car decides not to adhere to traffic rules!" Mercedes made her voice deep just to keep up appearances.

"Well if you're such a law abiding citizen why didn't you look before you crossed!" Sam's temper becoming evident as he pushed back and Mercedes flinched when the thought that he might hit her crossed her mind. She shook away the thought and pushed him away from her personal space.

"You know dude I don't have time for this! Go fuck yourself, hasta la vista!" Mercedes saw the coming bus and ran towards the bus stop.

Mercedes found herself across town where all the big beautifully houses in Lima are found. She always wanted to live there and she often found herself walking the streets pretending she did live there. The first stop was the subdivision's community center. She put up her flyers there and saw some of her regular customers who confirmed her services for the week. Since freshman, Mercedes has been cleaning houses, mowing lawns, tending to gardens and even grocery delivery. The families that hires her pays her pretty well and not to mention treats her almost like family.

"Hi Mercedes!" A woman called out to her.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor! How's Tommy?" Mercedes smiled.

"He's great thanks for asking! What are you doing here?"

"I'm putting up flyers! Hoping to get more customers, you know for college and everything!"

"Here give me some of those I'm having a back to school BBQ over the weekend, I can hand it out there for you!" Mrs. Taylor winked at Mercedes.

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor that'll be awesome!" Mercedes grinned as she handed some of her flyers.

"Cathy? Catherine Perkins?" Mrs. Taylor turned around and saw a beautiful blonde lady smiling.

"Lynda! Oh my God! How long has it been? And what are you doing all the way here in Lima?" Mrs. Taylor and the blonde lady hugged as they catch up.

"My family and I just moved in this neighborhood. Sander and I wanted a change of environment for our kids so here we are!"

"Really? So this is permanent? You have to come over to my house and meet the family, we need to catch up!" Mercedes coughed to interrupt the reunion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt!" Mercedes smiled. "Just wanted to say thanks for the help Mrs. Taylor and I'll see you tomorrow for Tommy's tutoring!" Mercedes turned to the blonde lady. "I'm Mercedes by the way, if you have any job that needs doing I'm your person!" She handed her a flyer and waved goodbye.

Lynda looked at the flyer and called Mercedes before she could walk further.

"So what jobs do you do and who's Sid? I'm Lynda Evans by the way!"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans, I presume!" Mercedes held out a hand and shook Mrs. Evans' hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mercedes!" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"I'm Sid! It's my nickname! I do a lot of odd jobs like mowing, cleaning houses, pool, gardens, I can do groceries too or special deliveries, tutoring, name it I can do it!" Mercedes beamed.

"She is a great girl Lynda! I've known her for 3 years now and my youngest Tommy is doing great at school coz of her!"

"I can babysit as well if you need one!" Mercedes added.

"I actually need help with cleaning once we finish unpacking. Can you get more people to help or are you just a one woman business!" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It depends on the job, but if you need more people I can get them no problem! I can help with unpacking too if you need an extra pair of hands?" Mercedes looked at Mrs. Evans and gave her a big smile.

"Can you start now?" Mrs. Evans half kidded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mercedes' smile grew wider.

"Really? Because if you can that'll be really great! How much are you charging?" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Ma'am it depends on you. I can charge hourly or we can create a contract for the entire job!"

"You are one business minded girl, I'm sure my husband would get a kick out of meeting someone like you!" Mrs. Evans laughed while Mercedes blushed from the compliment.

"I charge $5 an hour for cleaning, with an additional $2.50 if it involves heavy lifting. I charge another $5 an hour if I need to cook dinner! If you want a contract, just give me the things you need for me to do and how big your place is so I can draft one and send it to you!"

"You are very thorough young lady! My son can learn from you!" Mrs. Evans looking impressed at Mercedes.

"For now I think I'll do the hourly thing and let you see for yourself what you'll be dealing with in person. Then afterwards we can talk about a proposal. Shall we go?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mercedes beamed.

Mrs. Evans took out a card from her purse wrote down something and handed the card to her friend.

"Cathy, this is my number and address! Just call me or drop by anytime, we need to catch up!" Mrs. Evan's hugged Mrs. Taylor and walked towards the parking lot.

After contact details were exchanged between Mrs. Taylor and Mrs. Evans, Mercedes nodded and smiled to Mrs. Taylor before following Mrs. Evans to her SUV. Mercedes gingerly put her seatbelt on taking in the plush interior of the vehicle. Mrs. Evans patted Mercedes hand on her lap and smiled as she put the car into drive.

"We have one quick stop before we go home." Mercedes looked at Mrs. Evans and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who thought this is worth pursuing. Like I said I will update this eventually but for now I wanted to write a bit more so I have another chapter up. No Samcedes interaction yet, just building some background.**

Mrs. Evans drove up to the pickup point at an elementary school. Soon Mercedes saw two little blonde kids running to the car and climbing in the back passenger seat.  
"Hello my darlings! How's school?" Mrs. Evans smiled at two of the cutest kids Mercedes has ever seen.  
"I love it here momma! I made more friends since my summer friends introduced me to their school friends!" The little girl beamed.  
"That's wonderful Stacie! Stevie how about you?" Mrs. Evans turned to the little boy.  
"It was ok momma! I got invited to a birthday party next weekend; I told her I'll ask if it was ok since we don't know their family!" Stevie smiled.  
"I'm sure it'll be ok!" Mrs. Evans smiled back.  
Soon the children turned to Mercedes.  
"Children, this is Mercedes! She's helping us to finish our unpacking and house cleaning. Mercedes these are my babies Stevie and Stacie!"  
"Momma I'm not a baby!" Stevie protested.  
"Sorry pumpkin! I always forget you're already 8 years old, practically a teenager already!" Mrs. Evans humored Stevie.  
"Nice to meet you two! I hope we can be friends!" Mercedes held out her hand to Stevie first then to Stacie which they both shook smiling.

It was a 5 minute drive from the school to the Evans' home. Mercedes' eyes widened as she realized the Evans' moved in to her dream house. She has always wondered from outside how it looked and today just has to be her lucky day. Mrs. Evans parked the car in the drive way and followed the kids out of the car as soon as it stopped. Mercedes also followed them as they walked in their house. As soon as she stepped inside the house she admired from outside is even more breathtaking inside. It wasn't a modest house but it felt homey. The door opened to a receiving area with a staircase arching as entrance to the living room. In the middle of the receiving area is a large round table which serves as a display for a large vase filled with fresh flowers. The living room was large with family pictures scattered throughout. There was a grand piano at the far corner with more silver framed pictures of the family. Through the living room are big floor to ceiling glass with wooden panel doors that opened to an outdoor living space. Mercedes could see a huge backyard through the glass and could only imagine herself sitting outside sipping tea on a hot summers day. Mercedes removed the beanie she was wearing revealing a messy bun under it and absent-mindedly wrung the hat in her hand as she memorized the house.

"Mercedes!" Mrs. Evans called and immediately snapped her out of her day dreaming.  
"Yes Mrs. Evans?" Mercedes replied.  
"The only thing we have left to unpack are my children's stuff. My eldest son refuses to do them so I'm thinking we could start there before he arrives!" Mercedes nodded and followed Mrs. Evans up the left staircase.  
"The west wing is where the guest rooms are and my son's room. The east wing is where the master bedroom is and the kid's room. We also have a family playroom on that side." Mrs. Evans gave a detailed description of the house layout.  
"Here's my son's room!" Mrs. Evans opened the door and Mercedes saw a huge room decorated in simplistic modern decor with boxes scattered everywhere.  
"I remember an additional $2.50 for heavy lifting!" Mercedes smiled at Mrs. Evans.  
"I'll start right away!"  
Mercedes went to the nearest box and opened it to find shoes. She opened another box and found video games, another box has books. She went through every box as she tried to figure out where each item should go. Finally having a game plan she took out some stuff from her bag, a dusting rag and furniture spray. She started dusting the bookshelves, tables and drawers. When she was finally satisfied she started putting things in their proper places. She started with the books, she flipped the books open before she arranged them on the shelves. She just only realized that they are not normal books but instead were graphic novels. She read a few pages and thought they were really good. She finally managed to put most of the stuff away except for the shoes when Mrs. Evans popped in to check on her.  
"Wow! The room's looking tidier, did you start dusting?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"Yeah I'm a bit of an OCD like that. I'm done with most of the stuff I'm just about to put away his shoes, is there anything you need Mrs. Evans?" Mercedes asked.  
"No, I just came up to ask you to come down for snacks!"  
"Thank you but if you don't mind I'd like to finish this first before I take a break, it won't take me long I promise!" Mercedes smiled.  
"You know since you're working on an per hour basis that you should prolong the job so you could get more money!" Mrs. Evans teased.  
"Funny that's what most of my clients tell me, but then again would you hire me back if i did that?" She smiled at Mrs. Evans.  
"You're right! Just come to the kitchen when you're done!" Mrs. Evans smiled and left Mercedes to finish up.  
Mercedes finished organizing the shoes in the customized walk-in closet of the room. The closet was probably bigger than her room not including the en suite bath it leads to. As soon as she's satisfied with how the room looked she made her way down and looked for the kitchen. It didn't take her long to find it, all she had to do was follow the delectable smell.

"Finally she emerged!" Mrs. Evans said as she sipped her tea.  
Stevie and Stacie were sat next to their mother by the breakfast bar happily eating cookies and a glass of milk.  
"Sit down, would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"Cold milk would be lovely!" She smiled.  
"How about anything to eat? We have cookies, chips, i could make you a sandwich?" Mrs. Evans offered.  
"It's ok I don't want to trouble you, the milk would be more than enough!" Suddenly Mercedes stomach started to grumble.  
"I doubt your stomach agrees with you!" Stevie pointed out.  
Mercedes felt embarrassed but laughed it off. Mrs. Evans, Stevie and Stacie laughed with her.  
"I'll make you a sandwich, it's no trouble honey!" Mercedes smiled and sat next to Stacie.  
"Do you like to play dolls?" Stacie asked Mercedes.  
"Actually I do! I have this doll I named her Princess Jasmine, you know from Aladdin?"  
"I love Aladdin and Cinderella and the little mermaid and sleeping beauty and..."  
"Basically she loves all Disney!" Stevie cut her sister off before she went through all the Disney movies she loves.  
"Maybe you can bring your doll over sometime and we can play please?" Stacie asked with puppy dog eyes.  
"I have to check with my little sister if she'll let me borrow Princess Jasmine since I gave it to her!" Mercedes found Stacie really adorable just like her little sister.  
"You have a little sister? Maybe you can bring her with you sometime so we can all play together?" Stacie looked at Mercedes wide-eyed.  
"Maybe!" Mercedes smiled at Stacie hoping her reply was enough.  
"Ok!" Stacie answered and Mercedes felt relieved.  
"Here you go! One leftover roast chicken sandwich!" Mrs. Evans set down the plate in front of Mercedes.  
"Thanks again Mrs. Evans!" She smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. She hasn't realized how hungry she was until she saw three pairs of eyes watching her.  
"Sorry! This sandwich is really good Mrs. Evans!" She wiped her mouth, put down the sandwich and drank some of her milk.  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to stare honey! Please enjoy your sandwich and here's a cookie for after!" Mrs. Evans winked at Mercedes as she handed the cookie and went back to the sink to load the dishwasher.

Two hours later Mercedes was done unpacking Stevie and Stacie's stuff with the kids help.  
"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"Thank you for offering but I have to get home my mom will get worried if I'm not home soon!"  
"Ok but at least let me drive you home!" Mercedes smiled.  
"I don't want to trouble you and I'm perfectly fine going home on my own, thanks again nevertheless."  
"Ok, well I'll call you again for sure! Maybe you can draw up a contract for the cleaning job I was telling you for the weekend! And here's for the work you did today!" Mrs. Evans handed the money to Mercedes.  
Mercedes mentally computed that she worked three hours for $7.50 an hour which totally to $22.50. When she looked at the money handed to her it was two $20 dollar bills.  
"Mrs. Evans this is too much!" She handed the other $20 bill back to Mrs. Evans.  
"No honey you keep it!"  
"I can't take money for something I didn't work for, please take it back!" Mercedes smiled at Mrs. Evans as she held her hand with the $20 bill towards the woman.  
"Well then I'll owe you if I take that back?"  
"If you could give me some more leftover roast chicken then I'll say we're even!" Mrs. Evans laughed.  
"You liked it that much huh?" Mercedes grinned.  
"Yes Ma'am!"

Mrs. Evans came back with a bag filled with several containers. Mercedes eyes the bag and looked back at Mrs. Evans.

"I know you're in a hurry to get home and I wanted to make you a sandwich so i decided to just put all the things you need to make the sandwich yourself in the bag!" Mrs. Evans handed the bag over to Mercedes.  
"Wow! Thanks so much Mrs. Evans!"

Mercedes walked out of the house smiling and made her way to the bus stop. While sitting on the bench, a familiar car drove passed her with the same reckless speed.  
"That jerk! Of course he has to live here; he's rich where else could he live!" She mumbled under her breath.

Sam parked his car in the driveway behind his mother's SUV. He quickly went in the house and headed up to his room.  
"Sam, honey, is that you?" Mrs. Evans called out.  
"Yes mom! I'm just going to take a shower!" Sam answered halfway up the stairs.  
"Ok! Your father will be home soon for dinner!" Mrs. Evans emerged from the hallway to look at her son.  
"Yes mom I'll be down in a minute!" Sam raced up the stairs and in to his bedroom.  
Sam was taken aback once he realized the boxes are gone. He looked around his room and saw that everything was neatly put away. He went over to his study table and eyed the bookshelf above it. His graphic novels were arranged according to name much like the Dewey decimal system at the library. He didn't mind his books being unorganized but having them alphabetized would make looking for the books he wanted easier to find. He did a once over of his room and felt satisfied that everything was to his liking. He grabbed a quick shower and changed his clothes. He just got down in time for dinner seeing his family just about to take a seat.  
Sam quickly went to his spot in the dining table and sat down as the family bowed their heads to say grace. Dinner usually consisted of their father asking each sibling how their day went and then asking their mother how her day went. Sam was surprised when his mother started talking.

"Honey, you'd never guess who I bumped in to this afternoon? Catherine Perkins! Actually she's Catherine Taylor now!" Mrs. Evans excitedly told her husband.  
"Really, Cathy? Wow, so how is she?" Mr. Evans asked his wife.  
"Well she looks great! We're planning to have a catch up session soon. Oh yeah she said she's having a barbecue this weekend and she's invited us so that we can get to know people in our community!"  
"That's great honey! I'll free my schedule this weekend."  
"And I met a very interesting girl through Cathy. She babysits and tutors and does odd jobs. She is very business minded I know you'd like her as much as I do once you meet her!"  
"She's that good?" Mr. Evans asked about this mystery girl.  
"She's a lovely girl Sanders! She knows what she wants and she's working hard to achieve that. You know Sam you can learn a lot from her!" Mrs. Evans turned to her son.  
"What? I'm sitting quietly here!" Mr. Evans looked at his son as if to tell him to respect his mother.  
"I know what I want in life! I actually went to try out for the schools' football team and I'm happy to say you're looking at a future football star family!" Sam bragged.  
The kids were oblivious of what was happening around them as their parents congratulated their big brother.  
"Could somebody please pass me the gravy?" Stevie asked which made everyone look at him.  
"What did I do?" Stevie asked looking confused.  
Sam put Stevie in a headlock and ruffled his hair.  
"I can't believe I told you I got in my high school football team and all you could say is pass me the gravy?" Stacie giggled as she watched her brothers rough house each other.  
Stevie playfully punched Sam's side to make Sam loosen his grip on him. Sam finally let Stevie go and winked at Stacie. Mrs. Evans was overjoyed at her children's antics and thought the move was definitely a great decision. She hasn't seen her family interact like this in such a long time and this is the very reason she and her husband wanted to move their family away from the distractions and back to a simpler life.

"I'm home momma! I brought food! Katie, Mikey, where are you guys?" Mercedes went to their small kitchen and took out the food from the bag Mrs. Evans gave her.

She looked at how much food there was and was smiling thinking about how her sibling would love it as much as she did. A few minutes later she heard footsteps running down the stairs and saw her siblings fighting who would seat on the stool next to Mercedes.

"Hey! None of that! Mikey let Katie sit there and you can have my chair." Mercedes stood up and gave her seat to her younger brother.  
"But where are you going to sit?" Katie asked.  
"I don't have to sit down, I'm making you two dinner!" Mercedes winked at Katie.  
"Hey baby girl! How's school?" Mrs. Jones asked as she entered their kitchen in her work uniform.  
"Hey momma! It was school, but I found a new client on the other side of town and she gave me all this food to bring home after I finished helping them unpack and clean a bit!" Mercedes beamed at her mother as she made the sandwiches for her siblings.  
"That's great baby girl, but you know you don't have to work more than you already do! You're my responsibility not the other way around!" Mrs. Jones stared at Mercedes as she nodded to acknowledge her mother's words.  
"Mercedes Anne Jones, you heard me?"  
"Yes momma! Loud and clear! I promise they'll be the last one, they're a really nice family and they need all the help they could get being new here in Lima!" Mercedes pleaded.  
"Ok! But make sure they're the last one! No more, understand?"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Ok, give your momma a hug so I can be off to work!" Mercedes hugged her mom and soon Katie and Mikey wrapped themselves with them.  
"Here momma dinner!" Mercedes handed a wrapped sandwich to her mom.  
"You spoil us too much you know that baby girl?" Mrs. Jones teased.  
"I do not! But wait until I'm successful and rich then tell me I spoil you too much!" Mercedes beamed at her mother.  
"Girl just make sure you don't let your studies suffer and I'll be the happiest mother on earth!" Mrs. Jones waved at her children as she left the house.

Mercedes finished preparing her siblings dinner and placed the plates in front of them. The smiles on their faces as they saw their dinner warmed Mercedes heart.  
"Eat up! I want to see everything gone when I come back after my shower!" Mercedes pointed her finger to show her siblings that she was serious.

Mercedes soon returned to the kitchen to see that her siblings did finish all of their dinner.  
"Good job! As a reward you guys can watch TV for an hour then it's homework time!"  
"But it's only the first day of school Mercy, so there's no homework for a few days at least!" Mikey explained.  
"Alright! Two hours then it's bed time!" Mercedes ushered her siblings out of the kitchen but was caught off guard when Katie hugged her.  
"What was that for Katie bug?" Mercedes hugged her little sister back.  
"Thanks for dinner Mercy! I'll miss you when you're off to college!" Katie said barely above a whisper.  
"You're welcome bug! I promise I'll call everyday and visit as much as I can so you won't have a chance to miss me!" Mercedes' heart was breaking as she thought of being away from her family.  
"I'll miss you anyway!" Katie looked up and smiled at her big sister before leaving the kitchen and joining Mikey in the living room.

Mercedes cleaned the counter and washed all the dishes. Once satisfied with her cleaning, she took her backpack and went to the living room to check on her siblings. She found them sat on the floor near the TV watching their favorite program. Mercedes set herself in the couch and took out her books to start studying. She stared at her books for a moment and then looked up to her siblings. She then closed her books and put it back in her bag before going down on the floor in between her siblings. They were laughing at the show and she laughed with them as she put her arms around them. Katie and Mikey scooted closer to their big sister and continued watching their program.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My muses are messing with me. I can't seem to stop this story flowing out of my head. I knew I have to keep writing otherwise it will be forgotten. I wanted a song as the ending of this chapter but since getting to that scene is taking ages I might be doing an update for the next chapter sooner than you think. Thanks to everyone who took time to read and review. Just wanted a shout out to LEE for hinting to update this in my other story!**

Mercedes' alarm went off at exactly 6 in the morning. She turned off her alarm, climbed out of bed and groggily walked to their 1 bathroom. She turned on the hot water halfway to make sure there's hot water left for her siblings. Sharing 1 bathroom between 4 people; Mercedes has the 10 minute bathroom time allocation perfected. She puts toothpaste on her toothbrush and puts it in the shower caddy. She then removes her clothes and climb in the shower wetting her entire body then going under the shower to wet her hair before lathering with shampoo. She then reaches for her toothbrush and starts brushing with one hand while the other massages the shampoo in her hair and scalp. While her hair rinses she moves to lather soap in her body still brushing her teeth alternating her hands to reach every part of her body with soap. She then finishes with brushing her teeth to start washing her face and then one final rinse and she's done. Mercedes doesn't have the beauty regime other girls her age has so getting ready for school is as simple as ABC. She climbed out of the shower and dried herself before leaving the bathroom in her towel to get changed. Once ready Mercedes would wake her siblings first before heading downstairs to start preparing their packed lunches. Lunch would consist of PB&J sandwiches, fruit and a juice box. Sometimes on special occasions Mercedes would put a treat on her siblings' packed lunch. Today is not a particular special day but thanks to Mrs. Evans there were some cookies left from last night.

"Mikey, Katie breakfast!" Mercedes called her siblings.

The pair emerged in the kitchen still sleepy but fully dressed for school. Mercedes placed a bowl and a spoon in front of the children and poured some cereals. Mikey took the milk and helped Katie pour some milk on her cereals before putting some on his. Mercedes started braiding her sister's hair while she ate her breakfast. The children finished their cereals and placed their empty bowls in the sink. Mikey took the milk and put it back in the fridge while Katie took the box of cereal and handed it to Mercedes to put away in the cupboard.

"Finish getting ready for school I'll finish up here!" Mercedes shooed her siblings out of the kitchen to get their bags ready for school.

Mercedes finished wiping the counters and washing the dishes as her siblings came running down the stairs.

"Ready!" Both children said in unison.  
"And with time to spare!" Mercedes smiled.  
"I'll just grab my book bag and we're off!"

Mercedes ran up to her room and checked that she has all the stuff she needed for school and her tutoring session later. Mercedes locked their front door and walked her siblings to the bus stop to wait for the school bus.

Mercedes always makes it a point to be early at school. This is probably her only quiet time for the day. She would normally sit outside at the bleachers and plan her future. Mercedes took out her notebook, the one that she's been keeping since junior high. In it she list down all of her goals and her progress as well as important information she has gathered. She flipped through the pages and stopped at a blank page to write down information about her latest client. She made sure every single detail she noticed, observed and actually know about them is written down in her notebook. When there are no more tidbits to write, she took out a pad of paper and started writing her proposal for Mrs. Evans which she'll type up later at the library. Soon teenagers are everywhere. Mercedes usually took that as the time to start making her way to her locker. She was busy stuffing her papers in her backpack to notice a tall blonde boy crossing her path.

"What the fuck?" Sam found himself down on the floor.  
Mercedes was thrown across the floor from the impact. She shook her head before gathering her stuff.  
"You again! Do you have a death sentence or something? Watch where you're going!" Sam started shouting.  
"Fuck off! If anyone NEEDS to watch WHERE they're GOING it should be YOU; you dumb blonde!" Mercedes poked Sam's chest as she emphasized each word.  
Sam saw red and shoved Mercedes against the lockers. Mercedes' beanie slipped off a bit, which she quickly grabbed to pull back over her head and felt pain shot through her. The force hurt her shoulder but she stood her ground and glared back at her nemesis.  
"I want to see you try that again!" Mercedes struggled to get away from Sam's grasp.  
"Not so tough now are you?" Sam slammed his fist just off the side of Mercedes' head, she didn't flinch but she's trying hard for her legs not to give way.  
"If I see you again; believe me, I won't miss!"  
"Oooh! Is that supposed to scare me? Believe me if I see you again I'll gladly let your fist meet my face!" Mercedes pushed Sam away from her and walked to her locker.

Mercedes rubbed her shoulder as she walked the hall towards her locker.  
"Douche bag! The nerve of that guy!" Mercedes mumbled to herself.  
Mercedes stopped when she rounded the corner near her locker. Her morning is definitely not going well when she saw Puck leaning against her locker. Deciding nothing can piss her more today she walked towards her locker ignoring Puck.  
"You're late!" Mercedes glared at Puck.  
"I'm late for what? There's still 15 minutes until the 1st period bell goes off! So if you don't mind move your ass off my locker Puck!"  
"Sid, Sid, Sid, Sid, Sid! Remember when I told you you're lucky you're a girl?"  
"Unlike you I retain information!" Puck slammed Mercedes against her locker.  
"Really? What's with everyone and slamming today? Don't tell me this is the start of torture Tuesday!" Mercedes thought to herself.  
"Listen here Sid, if I were you I'd tread lightly! You don't want your senior year to become your worst nightmare!" Mercedes rolled her eyes as if she's heard it all before.  
Puck was livid.  
"Don't you have anything new? I've heard of the same lines from you since freshman year! You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you like me!" Mercedes smirked trying to get under Puck's skin.  
Puck burst out laughing.  
"Funny Sid! I'm a self-proclaimed player but I'd rather be caught dead than tap all that blubber!" Puck scowled as he eyed Mercedes up and down.  
"Good for you then, coz you're never going to tap all of this!" Mercedes put her hand on her hips.  
"Whatever Sid! Just watch your back from now on!" Puck finally left and Mercedes quickly grabbed her books and headed to her 1st period class.

The end of school couldn't come fast enough for Mercedes. Her morning was just the start of bad things that day. 1st period was normal as were her other classes. Lunch however was the worst of all. Mercedes was on her way to the auditorium for lunch. She would usually seat at the back row as she ate her lunch while watching some glee kids rehears. On her way to her usual lunch spot Mercedes was blocked by none other than Finn Hudson. The mere sight of him makes her skin crawl. Things could have been different between them but Mercedes couldn't forgive him for all the bullying he did.

Just before the end of junior year, Finn saw Mercedes walking alone in the hallway and took this opportunity to drag her in to an empty classroom.

"What the hell? I know self-defense Finn, so if you try anything I will bust your balls to kingdom come!" Mercedes did the stance she saw on the internet and internally prayed that Finn would back off.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Sid, so calm down!"  
"Are you punking me or something Finn Hudson?"  
"I promise I just wanted to talk!" Finn raised his arms as if in surrender.  
"Why should I believe you when all you did since freshman was torture me!" Mercedes held her stance.  
"I only did those because you drive me crazy! You don't know how much you affect me Sid, I think about you every day." Finn felt his palms sweat as he said those to Mercedes.  
"Hold up! What?" Mercedes finally broke her stance and stood up.  
"I like you Mercedes!" Finn confessed.  
"Oh you're definitely punking me! Where's the camera? Come on that's very funny, where's Puck watching this?" Mercedes looked around the classroom as if looking for hidden cameras.  
"I mean it Mercedes. I like you! I've liked you since the first time I saw you walk the hallway."  
"You have a funny way of showing someone you like them! I'd hate to see what you would do when you actually love someone!" Mercedes tried to walk out but Finn grabbed her hand.  
"I didn't know how to get your attention, then you started hanging out with this boy Kurt and all I saw was red!" Finn tried to explain.  
"Still that is no excuse! You made my life hell ever since I started high school, I don't think I can have feelings for you other than pity!" Mercedes pried her hand away from Finn's and left him there standing.

"Funny running in to you like this again Sid!" Finn spoke.  
"I don't know what's funny about that coz obviously neither of us is laughing!" Mercedes tried to pass through Finn but was stalled when he grabbed her arm.  
"We need to talk!" Finn stared in Mercedes' eyes intently to show he was serious.  
Mercedes winced as Finn grabbed the arm of her sore shoulder.  
"Are you hurt?" Finn asked concerned.  
"No I'm fine! Nothing a hot compress couldn't cure." Mercedes rubbed her shoulder with her free hand trying to lessen the pain. "What do you want to talk about Finn, I haven't got all day!" Mercedes snapped.  
"Did Puck do this to you?" Finn inquired anger rising inside of him.  
"Don't you dare play concern Finn; you can't torment me one minute and act like a concerned friend when no one's around! Go back to your friends; you have no business talking to me!" Mercedes started to walk away from Finn and for the 2nd time he was left there standing alone.

Mercedes is now rushing out of school to make her way to the bus stop for her afternoon's tutoring session. She arrived at the Taylor's home and pressed the door bell. Mercedes heard sneakers across the floor and waited for the door to open.

"Hi Sid! Tommy's in the kitchen, come in!" Andrew, Mrs. Taylor's eldest son answered the door and let Mercedes in.  
"Thanks!"

"Mercedes! Glad you're here!" Mrs. Taylor beamed at Mercedes as she entered the home's magnificent kitchen.  
"I have a proposition for you, I don't know why I haven't thought of it sooner, but anyway, I was wondering if you'd be willing to run a kids corner for our barbecue this Sunday? I was thinking there'll be a maximum of 15 kids and I'm sure they'll get bored with all the adults so I figured kids corner! So what do you think?" Mrs. Taylor waited for Mercedes' reply smiling.  
"That sounds great but my mom's working this Sunday so I have to look after the kids! I could ask my friends if they could do it?"  
"That's perfect; you can bring your siblings over! We've heard of them so much from you it'll be nice to meet them!" Mercedes smiled.  
"I'll ask my momma if it's ok and if she says it is then you got yourself a kids corner extravaganza on Sunday!" Mrs. Taylor squealed in glee.  
"Ok, after Tommy's tutoring we'll talk about stuff you'll need so we can make a list!" Mrs. Taylor squeezed Mercedes' hand before leaving them to start studying.

An hour later the doorbell rang in the Taylor's home and Mrs. Taylor made her way to the door. Soon Mrs. Taylor emerged in the kitchen with Mrs. Evans next to her and two blonde children behind them.

"Hi Mercedes! How are you today?" Mrs. Evans greeted her and Stacie and Stevie waved at her.  
"Hi Mrs. Evans, I'm good! How are you, Stacie and Stevie?" Mercedes asked.  
"We're all good too! How's the proposal going?"  
"I've actually drafted it already, I just need to type it up and put it in a nice folder so it'll look all professional." Mercedes sounding excited.  
"I was telling my husband about you last night and he can't wait to meet you! I'm sure he'll enjoy reading your proposal." Mrs. Evans winked at Mercedes.  
"Gosh now I have to make it extra special. I don't want to disappoint Mr. Evans after all!" Mercedes smiled.

Her tutoring session went by so quickly, Stacie and Stevie joined Tommy as their mothers catch up in the living room. Mercedes always try to make learning fun that's why all her kids love her. Soon Mercedes and Mrs. Taylor are discussing activities and materials needed for the kid's corner at the barbecue. At this point Mrs. Evans has left with her children to make dinner for her family but not before reminding Mercedes of the proposal. Finally Mrs. Taylor managed to complete the list before Mercedes has to go home.

"Done! I think this kid's corner has been my best idea so far and you Mercedes running it is just pure genius I think if I do say so myself!" Mrs. Taylor physically patted her own back.  
"It is a great idea Mrs. Taylor I can't wait for Sunday, I'm sure the kids will be great!" Mercedes said as she started packing her stuff.  
"Don't forget to ask your mom about your siblings! I really hope she says yes!"  
"I hope so too! I'll be back on Thursday, bye Mrs. Taylor! Thanks for the snacks again!" Mercedes thanked Mrs. Taylor as she left to go home.

"Please mom say yes!" Katie begged their mom.  
"I don't know baby girl won't it be imposing on them?"  
"Momma Mrs. Taylor insisted! She really wants to meet the kids since I always tell them how great they are!"  
"That's just it; your baby brother and sister are no angels!" Their mother glared at the younger siblings.  
"Momma I promise I'll be good! I won't get in Mercy's way and I'll even be the perfect little helper!" Katie begged some more.  
"And how about you Mikey?" Mrs. Jones turned to the little boy.  
"I won't make trouble for Mercy momma! I know she'll have her hands full with the other kids!" Mikey looked at Mercedes and winked at her.  
Mercedes smiled at her siblings as they waited for their mom's consent.  
"Ok! But I'll hold you to your promises! If I hear trouble you two will be grounded you hear me?" Mrs. Jones warned her children.  
"Yes momma!" They all replied in unison.

Their mother left for work soon after and all of them did their chores. The younger siblings went to the living room to watch their programs while Mercedes opted for a hot bath to ease her aching shoulder. The bath did wonders and she finally went down to join her siblings before bedtime.

Mercedes couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive. So when the last bell at school finally rang Mercedes grabbed Kurt and ran out of their class to their lockers. The rest of the week had been uneventful compared to Tuesday's events. Mercedes has managed to avoid the "jerks" in school thanks to Kurt and was able to get the proposal dropped off at the Evans home on her way to one of her house cleaning rackets on Wednesday. By Thursday she has the total kids count from Mrs. Taylor and finalized the layout and setup she wanted for the kid's corner by the time her tutoring session with Tommy has ended.

"Sid slow down, I just got these boots and I'm still breaking them in!" Kurt protested.

"We don't have time! We need to get to the outdoor concert and scalp these tickets!" Mercedes grinned as she fanned the tickets in her hands.

"You're lucky I love the band playing that's why I'm helping you!"

"Yeah yeah and the fact that it's free!" Mercedes smiled at her friend.

The two made their way to the parking lot to Kurt's car and drove off to the concert venue.

"Dude tonight will be epic! I can't believe Beat Oasiz is actually playing here in Lima! This is so awesome!" Puck fist pumped in the air excited about tonight's concert.

"Wait! There's a Beat Oasiz concert tonight here?" Sam interrupted the locker room conversation to clarify what he just heard.

"Yeah I've been looking forward to it for a month now! I'm so glad I got tickets coz they're sold out an hour after they announced the concert!" Finn beamed.

"Fuck! The only exciting thing here in Lima and I'm going to miss it!" Sam slammed his gym locker door in annoyance.

"Chill dude! I'm sure some scalpers will have tickets I'll help you. I'm pretty sure Sid would have some, but just be prepared to pay the price!"

"Thanks man I owe you one!" Sam clapped a hand on Puck's back.

"Don't thank him yet! Sid don't sell tickets just to anyone and Puck is really not one of Sid's favorite people in school." Finn smirked at Puck.

"I can handle Sid with my hands tied behind my back Finn. So don't listen to him Sam, I got your back!"

Mercedes and Kurt walked around the concert venue gate trying to assess people desperate enough to pay big bucks for tickets. Years of doing this made them an expert on gauging people and these big concerts usually made big money for Mercedes. The tickets made a dent in Mercedes' saving but she knew the return would be worth it. Two hours before the concert and Mercedes has sold all her tickets while Kurt is down to his last one. Puck spotted Kurt as a brunette boy approached him.

"Porcelain! I mean Kurt!" Puck shouted which made Kurt turn and look who was calling him.

"Puck what do you want?" Kurt glared at the mohawked jerk.

"My boy here needs a ticket!" Puck pointed to Sam.

"Sorry this boy is about to buy the last one!" Kurt smiled at the cute boy.

"We're willing to pay more!" Sam interjected.

Kurt was torn. He wanted to give the tickets to the cute boy but rule of thumb is always sell to highest bidder. Mercedes was watching the exchange all this time and was willing Kurt to just give the tickets to the other boy. She did want the money but if it's from Puck then she doesn't want it that bad.

"Come on Kurt! You know Sid would give it to whoever pays the most, so unless this preppy is willing to match our price; which I doubt he can; then that ticket is as good as Sam!" Puck smirked.

"Alright here! Sorry but scalper's rule!" Kurt gave the cute boy an apologetic look.

Sam handed the money to Kurt and the football jerks made their way to the concert. Mercedes finally walked towards Kurt when the "jerks" are out of sight.

"Here, I'll sell you my ticket!" Mercedes held out her ticket to the cute boy.

"Sid that's your ticket!" Kurt gasped.

"I can't take your ticket!" The boy refused.

"Yes you can and I insist!" Mercedes shoved the ticket to the cute boy.

"Thanks! I'm Blaine by the way!" The cute boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Blaine! Now pay up!" Mercedes teased.

Blaine handed Mercedes the money and held on tight to his ticket.

"Sid what are you going to do?" Kurt looked at her friend and pouted.

"I'll wait for you out here and think of other money making ideas. You go on and have fun with Blaine!" Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks again, it's Sid right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! Here's my card. I know you're not from Mckinley so if you need anything, I can hook you up. Spread the word around!" Mercedes handed a card with her name and contact number.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Kurt asked one more time.

"Kurt I'll be fine don't worry, just go on inside and tell me all about it!"

"Here take my keys; you can sit in the car if you want!" Kurt handed his keys to Mercedes.

Mercedes took the keys and watched as her friend walked in to possibly the best concert of the year. Mercedes stayed in the car as she imagined what the band could be doing as she hears the crowd cheering.

"This is the best concert ever!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kurt had the best time with Blaine but he couldn't get rid of the guilt letting Mercedes sell her ticket.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I just wish Sid was here. She loved the band more than I did and it doesn't seem right that she's the one sitting outside."

The guilt now washed over Blaine.

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean to make you feel guilty! It's not your fault, it was all mine!" Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"I just feel bad that she missed out!"

"Me too! But I'll make it up to her somehow!"

Blaine walked Kurt to his car and was expecting Mercedes to be there waiting but to their surprise she was nowhere to be found. Kurt took out his phone and dialed Mercedes' number but was directed to voicemail.

"Sid where are you? I'm here at the car waiting, call me as soon as you get this!" Kurt hangs up and leaned against his car.

"I'll wait with you!" Blaine leaned next to Kurt.

Mercedes was walking out the gate as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She was about to call Kurt when she realized her phone is dead.

"Thanks Mr. Wyatt! I'll see you at church on Sunday! You don't know how you made my day, nope my year actually!" Mercedes waved at Mr. Wyatt one of the guards at the concert.

"Take care Mercedes, say hi to your momma from me! I'll see you guys at church!"

Mercedes made her way to Kurt's car and was relieved they were already there.

"Girl where were you?" Kurt snapped at Mercedes.

"You won't believe my luck Kurt, I was hanging out by the gates trying to get a glimpse of the concert and you wouldn't believe who I ran into!" Mercedes started telling Kurt excitedly.

"Wait! You're a girl?" Blaine asked Mercedes confused.

"Yes!" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time.

"Anyway, I saw Mr. Wyatt from church at the gate. He's one of the guards here and he let me sneak in at the back so I can watch the concert! It was totally awesome and I would probably be kicking myself now if I hadn't seen it! Best concert ever!" Mercedes shouted while Kurt eyed her.

"And here I was feeling guilty that you were probably the only person in Mckinley High not watching the concert!" Kurt crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well… look at it this way, we're all happy and we can talk about how amazing the show was over ice cream, my treat!" Mercedes smiled and Kurt finally cracked a smile.

"You're welcome to join Blaine!" Mercedes looked at the boy still shocked.

"Get over it Blaine! Sid is a girl despite her appearance. I've been itching to give her a makeover and one day I'll succeed you just wait!" Kurt nudged Blaine out of his trance.

"I wanna see you try! Come on the ice cream awaits!" Mercedes tossed the keys back to Kurt and he immediately opened the doors.

Kurt drove to the old fashion ice cream parlor in town. Other than The Lima Bean, this is the place where the teenagers hangout. It's an institution in Lima where every generation of families in Lima has passed on to their kids. The three got out and walked in the ice cream parlor to find it jam packed.

"I don't see any seats left Sid!" Kurt craned to try and see if there was anywhere to sit inside.

"Let's just buy cones and we can sit outside on the curb." Mercedes made her way to the queue and both Kurt and Blaine followed.

"Hi Sid, what can I get you?" Peach the waitress smiled as she asked Mercedes.

"Hi Peach! I'd like a scoop of brownie fudge and a scoop of maple swirl on a waffle cone! Take their orders too I'm paying for it!" Mercedes pointed to the boys behind her.

"Wow, splurging much? What you guys celebrating?"

"I made extra money from a racket today and I just want to spend it on friends!" Mercedes flashed a toothy grin at Peach then turning around to Kurt and Blaine.

"I'll have 2 scoops as well since Sid is paying! I'll have Strawberries and cream and white chocolate macadamia!" Kurt ordered.

"I think I'll have caramel pecan and rocky road!" Blaine smiled.

The three got their orders and Mercedes paid at the cashier. They sat outside on the curb and were too busy eating their ice cream when Mercedes' ice cream went flying.

"Hey! You owe me another one!" Mercedes looked up to see a smirking Puck.

"I told you to watch your back!"

"Asshole! Either you're going to get me another cone or you're paying for the one you just knocked over!" Mercedes tugged Puck shirt down to meet her eye to eye.

"What makes you so sure I'd do either?" Puck smirked at Mercedes.

"Because I'm gonna bust your nuts so far up your ass you won't even remember your name if you don't!" Mercedes gripped harder.

"Dude just buy Sid an ice cream, you know it's not worth it and she's probably only has ice cream like once a year if not longer!" Finn mocked and soon he saw the hurt look on Mercedes' face.

"You know what, fuck you two!" Mercedes flashed them her middle finger and left.

Finn couldn't help to feel bad. He wanted to prove to Mercedes that he can change but in moments like these he always succumbs to peer pressure.

"Sid come on I'll buy you a cone!" Kurt caught up to his friend and put an arm around her.

Silent tears were flowing down Mercedes' face as she tried to hide it from Kurt.

"Fuck! I don't know why I let them get to me! They are such assholes!" Mercedes ranted.

"I can buy you another cone if you want one!" Blaine didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks Blaine! Not really the point, but thanks you guys!" Mercedes smiled at her friends.

"Maybe I should just head on home, I have a big cleaning job tomorrow and I want to get there bright and early."

"Ok I'll drop you off!"

"It's ok Kurt I can take the bus! You two have fun, I'll see you Sunday!" Mercedes waved as she made her way to the bus stop.

**A/N: I absolutely have no control whatsoever when I start writing. I just write what comes to mind and hope the story makes sense. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get to the part where my idea for this chapter started. Sorry for errors and typos, I know there's a lot but I promise I will revisit them once the story's complete!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to post this first because otherwise the chapter would be really long. I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow if not later. Thanks again to those who read and reviewed. Shout out to Jadziwine for being loyal to this story and to tell you I love your stories so please don't stop!**

Mercedes woke early as usual and fixed herself to resemble a girl the best she could. She wanted to make a good impression with Mr. and Mrs. Evans and dressing like she normally would, might give them the impression that she can't be serious. Unbeknownst to the Evans, Mercedes has done her homework and found out that their company hires summer interns and they usually become successful executives either in the Evans' company or outside. She knew this connection would be good for her long term goals. She put on a pair of dark skinny jeans; which was a birthday gift from Kurt that he's been begging her to wear to school and matched it with a loose shirt. She wore her usual black chucks and let her hair flow freely instead of in a tight bun this time. She still wore a woolen hat on so as to not feel totally out of her usual element. She still felt unsure about wearing make-up and decided it was best left for church day and not for cleaning houses.

"Momma I'm leaving! I'll be back later before you leave for work!" Mercedes shouted as she left their house.

Mercedes walked to the Evans' home trying to calm her nerves, she knows she's only there to clean their house but you can never be too prepared. She always tells herself that one should always be ready for all possible outcomes. Mercedes stopped in front of the big yellow house and fixed herself before ringing the bell. She heard heels clicked through the marble floor and the door finally opened.

"Good morning Mrs. Evans!" Mercedes greeted the matriarch of the house.

"Good morning to you too! You look lovely today Mercedes and right on time for breakfast!" Mrs. Evans beamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose! I could come back later?"

"Nonsense, come on in everyone's expecting you!" Mrs. Evans gestured for Mercedes to come in.

Mercedes felt cautious as she stepped through the door even though this was not her first. She quickly followed Mrs. Evans to the kitchen and saw the family was sat around the dining table.

"Honey this young woman is Mercedes! Mercedes this is my wonderful husband Sanders Evans!" Mr. Evans put down his newspaper and looked up.

"I've been hearing good things about you young lady and can I just say your proposal can rival most of my experienced employees!" Mr. Evans held his hand out to Mercedes.

Mercedes beamed as she took Mr. Evans hands and shook it firmly.

"Nice grip you got there!" Mr. Evans grinned.

"Thanks Mr. Evans! You don't know how honored I am to finally meet you and for you to actually give me a compliment… well sir I just hope one day I could be as successful as you are!" Mercedes smiled widely still shaking Mr. Evans' hand.

"Lynda you're right! I like this girl." Mr. Evans beamed at his wife after he pulled out a chair for Mercedes to sit.

Mercedes looked at Stevie and Stacie who were staring at her smiling the whole time. She waved at the children and looked around at the spread of food in front of her. She placed her hands on her lap and waited for the family to start.

"I'm sorry Mercedes we're just waiting for our eldest son! You know what I think I'll get him, he was out all night I just want to make sure he's ok!" Mercedes smiled and nodded as Mrs. Evans left the table.

Mrs. Evans made her way up the steps and went to the west wing to Sam's room.

"Sam honey, breakfast is waiting!" Mrs. Evans knocked on his door before opening it.

"I'm not hungry mom, I just want to sleep please!" Sam groaned under the covers.

"Ok, I'll leave some food in the microwave in case you get hungry before lunch!" Mrs. Evans left her son to rest.

Mrs. Evans went back to the kitchen and saw her husband, Stevie and Mercedes laughing.

"What did I miss?" Mrs. Evans asked as she sat down in front of Stacie.

Mr. Evans wiped a tear from his eyes as he looked at his wife to start telling her what's so funny.

"Oh honey, you really had to be here coz it's Stacie's face that was priceless. Let's just say thanks to Mercedes Stacie won't be whining ever!"

"I'll tell you about it later!" Mercedes mouthed over to Mrs. Evans.

"Sam's really tired and wanted to sleep in so I let him since it's the weekend." Mrs. Evans squeezed her husband's hand.

"Shall we say grace?" Mr. Evans took hold of his daughter's hand and Mrs. Evans took Stevie's hand.

Stacie took Mercedes' hand and Mercedes took Stevie's hand from across the table. They bowed their heads as Mr. Evans said grace and finally food was being passed around the table. Mercedes was loving the interaction with the Evans, she really thinks they are a great family and felt lucky that she crossed paths with them. Once breakfast was over Mercedes helped Mrs. Evans to clear the table while Mr. Evans and the children decided to hang out in the family's sun room. Mercedes watched Mrs. Evans set up a plate of food for her eldest son and put it away in the microwave. Mercedes moved to the sink and started to rinse the plates when Mrs. Evans moved her away.

"I can do that! That's not part of the contract!" Mrs. Evans smiled at Mercedes.

"So was breakfast!" Mercedes smiled back.

"Child that was common courtesy so don't think you have to pay it back!"

"Yes ma'am and helping clean up after a meal is also common courtesy!" Mercedes replied as she took a damp cloth to wipe the dining table.

Mrs. Evans gave her a look of shocked from her sass and playfully sprinkled Mercedes with water from her hands.

Finally the kitchen was spotless and Mrs. Evans led Mercedes to the receiving area.

"Ok, as agreed upon from your proposal you're helping me with general cleaning today and next week. Then maintenance cleaning every Saturday after that! I think we should start here at the receiving area. God knows it needs a good scrubbing and then work our way throughout the other rooms in the ground floor. Next week will be the upstairs. The supplies are in the closet and I just need to get changed! Any questions?" Mrs. Evans looked at Mercedes.

"Nope I'm all good and ready to go!" Mercedes clamped her hands together.

"Don't you have extra clothes to change in or do you need to get changed?"

"Actually I need to get changed too if that's alright?" Mercedes asked.

"You can use the half bath in the hallway, I'll be down soon!" Mrs. Evans left Mercedes.

Mercedes got changed in the hallway's half bath and took the cleaning supplies from the closet. She was dusting the table and furniture in the receiving area when Mrs. Evans came down the stairs. Mrs. Evans wore an old college shirt and leggings. She had her hair in braids then tied with a bandana. Mercedes wore an old oversize t-shirt and faded jeans. Mercedes put her shoes away with her bag and was now just wearing socks. Mercedes' hair is now up in a pony tail, her bangs sweeping across her forehead where the longer ends tucked behind her ear. Mrs. Evans smiled when she noticed that she had knee pads over her jeans.

"I see you've started!" Mrs. Evans smiled as she made her way to the cleaning supplies and started dusting as well.

"I'll start scrubbing the floors since the dusting's almost done." Mercedes left to go to the kitchen and came back with a bucket of soapy water.

Mrs. Evans was pleased at how fast Mercedes worked, after an hour they were done with the receiving area and now started in the living room. Mercedes dragged the vacuum while Mrs. Evans carried the cleaning supplies. They started dusting first like what they did at the receiving area. Mercedes brought a dusting cloth and feather duster with her towards the piano to dust the silver frames scattered on top of it. Mercedes admired the black & white family portraits and candid shots framed. She was smiling at the cute pictures of little blonde children obviously the majority of the pictures there on the grand piano. Mercedes' smile soon faded when her eyes landed on a recent picture of a blonde teenage boy that she only knew this week.

"Shit!" Mercedes muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Mercedes?" Mrs. Evans turned to look at Mercedes.

Mercedes calmed herself and quickly thought of what to answer Mrs. Evans.

"No ma'am, I was just admiring your family picture! Your family is really beautiful, it's literally picture perfect." Mercedes quickly picked up a recent family portrait as Mrs. Evans walked towards her.

"Yes, well don't believe everything you see!" Mrs. Evans kidded and took the photo from Mercedes and stared lovingly at her family.

"Well if not seeing, then hearing your family at breakfast tells me that you have a wonderful husband and children that adores you Mrs. Evans so that I'll believe!" Mercedes touched Mrs. Evans arm to get her out of her daze.

"You haven't met Sam have you?" Mercedes tensed and decided to just shake her head because speaking would be lying.

"Sam is a sweet boy, but lost!" Mrs. Evans rubbed Sam's picture with her thumb.

"I really hope he finds himself again because that boy has so much potential if only he'll believe it himself." Mrs. Evans put down the picture and looked at Mercedes.

"I want him to be so much like you Mercedes, confident and driven, but I can't give him that purpose he has to find it himself!"

"Sometimes all a parent can do is hope for the best! My momma would be happy for me to have a minimum wage working a 9-5 job just as much if I succeed with my goals. The fear of approval is always there, but knowing that she supports me no matter what is the best feeling ever and I'd never want to disappoint her!" Mrs. Evans smiled as she understood Mercedes' words.

"Have faith in your son Mrs. Evans, have faith in yourself that you raised wonderful children!" Mercedes smiled and left Mrs. Evans with her thoughts as she made her way to the drapes to start dusting them.

"Your momma must be really proud of you Mercedes! "

"Yes ma'am! She always brags about us at her work!" Mercedes grinned at the thought of her momma bragging.

The living room was finally cleaned and they moved fast to the other rooms. By the time they were down to the last room Mrs. Evans needed to start lunch. Mercedes was left alone in the sun room and she popped her earphones to start listening to her mp3 player; another gift from Kurt. Mercedes was dusting, fluffing pillows, wiping the glass doors and mopping tile floors as she hummed and danced. Mercedes was in the middle of mopping when her favorite song popped in her mp3 player. She started singing along and dancing pretending her mop as a microphone stand.

Sam woke up just before lunch and headed downstairs feeling slightly famished. He was walking towards the kitchen when he heard singing coming from somewhere. He made his way around the house trying to find where the singing was coming from which finally led him to the sun room. Sam stopped by the archway as he saw a girl dancing with a beautiful voice to the song Try a Little Tenderness. He decided to stay put and watch her get lost in the song. Her smile was infectious and her joy lit the entire room. Sam suddenly realized he was smiling as he watched her and her crazy moves.

Thinking that no one was around Mercedes went all out as the song was nearing its end.

_You won't regret it, no, no  
Some girls they don't forget it  
Love is their only happiness, yeah  
But it's all so easy  
All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness  
_

She did the side slide as she switched the mop broom from her right to her left.

_Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her  
_

She started stomping her feet at every phrase.

_You've got, you've got, you've got_

She was now doing a high knee jogging on the spot sort of dance step before spinning around for the finale.

_Just try a little tenderness, oh yeah yeah yeah  
_

Mercedes added vocal rifts in the ending getting lost in the euphoria of the song and was shocked to see a tall blonde boy with his arms folded smirking at her when she finally opened her eyes. She immediately straightened herself, removing her earphones and went back to mopping pretending like nothing happened. She felt shivers down her spine when she heard clapping behind her. She prayed to God that he doesn't recognize her and mopped twice as fast so she could get out of the room.

"You're working for us?" Sam asked.

Mercedes panicked and refused to turn around.

"Excuse me, hello, do you speak English? You must know coz that song you were singing was in English unless you just like to mimic like a parrot!" Sam asked again with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Podría Ayudarse? (Can I help you?)" Mercedes spoke in Spanish hoping he would leave her alone.

"Hablas Inglés? (Do you speak English?)" Mercedes panicked once more.

"Me Tengo Que Ir! (I have to go!)" Mercedes quickly ran out of the sun room.

Mercedes ran to the kitchen and felt her heart racing as she stopped by the doorway to catch her breath.

"Mercedes! What has gotten in to you child, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I'm done with the sun room Mrs. Evans, I better be going home now!" Mercedes quickly put away the cleaning supplies and retrieved her bag and shoes from the closet. She quickly put on her shoes wanting to get out of the house as fast as she could.

"Join us for lunch dear I'm almost done!"

"I'm good Mrs. Evan I'm sure momma has lunch ready when I get home!" Mercedes stood up clutching her bag.

"That's too bad, I really want you to meet Sam!" Suddenly Mercedes' eyes widened as Sam entered the kitchen.

"Oh what do you know!" Mrs. Evans smiled.

Mercedes pulled the band off her pony tail to let her hair fall to her shoulders.

"_I'm sure he'll never recognize me with all this hair!"_ Mercedes thought to herself.

"Sam I'd like you to meet Mercedes. Mercedes this is our eldest Samuel, or Sam for short. Honey Mercedes will be here every Saturday to help me with the house chores!"

"Mercedes, like the car?" Sam smirked as Mercedes nodded.

"Does she speak English mom?" Sam turned to ask his mother.

"Sam! I taught you better manners than that and yes she does!" Mrs. Evans placed her hand on her hips.

"Well when I saw her in the sun room all she said was in Spanish. Good thing _soy bilingüe en Español!_ (I'm fluent in Spanish!)" Sam smirked as he stared at Mercedes.

"Don't mind him Mercedes, he's playful but harmless I assure you!" Mrs. Evans waved at his son to have a seat as she handed him some food.

"Mercedes can you hang on for a bit longer, I have some stuff I promised Cathy I'm giving for the kids corner tomorrow. I want you to check if you can actually use any of it before I send Sam over there to bring the stuff. I'll just call the kids and Sanders for lunch and bring down the box; I promise it won't take long!"

"I'll wait!" Mercedes smiled as Mrs. Evans left her alone with Sam in the kitchen.

"So you do speak English!" Sam spoke as soon as his mother was out of ear shot.

Mercedes nodded not trusting her voice.

"So is it just me you don't speak to or you're really really shy in front of guys?" Mercedes eyes bugged out not believing what she was hearing.

"I am neither shy nor am I not speaking to you. I am just a person of few words!" Mercedes sassed.

"Well that's a lot of words for somebody of few words!" Sam stood up from his chair and now leaning across the counter from Mercedes.

He was looking at her intently and Mercedes was doing her best to look everywhere else but Sam.

"Have we met?" Sam asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Other than a couple of minutes ago I don't think so!" Mercedes now found her shoes very interesting hoping her lie wouldn't show through.

"I could swear I've seen you before!" Sam looked at Mercedes trying to trigger a memory of some sort.

"Well maybe you have, I practically run around town everyday. What school do you go to? I go to Mckinley!" Mercedes asked.

"I go to Mckinley too!" Sam replied.

"Well maybe you've seen me there!" Sam was about to say something when his mother entered the kitchen with a huge box in tow.

"Here! What do you think?" Mrs. Evans dropped the box in front of Mercedes.

Mercedes kneeled down and started digging through hats, costumes, toys, puzzles and game boards.

"These are amazing Mrs. Evans! I can definitely use all of these for tomorrow. I promise I'll make an inventory and ensure every piece is returned in good condition!" Mercedes couldn't stop grinning with the treasure laid at her feet.

"Don't worry about it! My kids no longer play with them so I'm happy to donate it for a good cause!"

"Well I better go, momma must be wondering where I am!" Mercedes put back everything in the box and closed it carefully.

"Sam can drop you off on his way to the Taylor's!" Mrs. Evans offered as her son scowled which didn't escape his mother.

"It's ok Mrs. Evans the bus stop is not that far, I could use the walk to stretch my legs!" Mercedes politely refused.

"Sam will gladly drop you off anywhere and with a smile!" Mrs. Evans glared at his teenage son.

"Fine, I'll go change I'm meeting some friends from school at the mall anyway." Sam surrendered as he left the kitchen to get changed.

A couple of minutes later Sam emerged in the kitchen in dark wash jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

"There he is!" Mr. Evans exclaimed.

"I'm good to go. I'll just take the truck out of the garage and meet you up front!" Sam directed Mercedes.

"Can we go with you Sammy?" Stacie ran up to her older brother and clung to him tight.

"I'm meeting some friends afterwards Stace! As much as I love spending time with you I don't really want to share you with them yet!"

"That's another way of saying you'll embarrass him Stacie so drop it!" Stevie pointed out.

Stacie pouted and wriggled to get out of Sam's hold.

"Stacie don't listen to Stevie he's just teasing! I promise next time I'll bring you with me so you can meet my friends, they'll absolutely love you!" Sam grabbed his little sister.

"Ok I guess!" Stacie hugged Sam and walked towards Mercedes.

"I'll see you tomorrow pretty girl. My little sister is coming and she's bringing princess Jasmine so you two can play dolls if you want!" Stacie lit up and gave Mercedes the biggest smile.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" Stacie let go and went back to her father.

"I'm going to the garage now!" Sam waved at his family.

"I'll be out in a minute; I'll bring the box out with me!" Sam stopped and turned around.

"No you're not! What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you carry that thing! I think I better bring it with me before you get any ideas!" Sam took the box and headed out the back door.

"I told you he's sweet and I'd smack him up the side of his head if he let you carry that box!" Mrs. Evans laughed.

"You've raised good people Mrs. Evans! Goodbye Mr. Evans, Stevie, Stacie, I'll see y'all tomorrow at the Taylor's barbecue!" Mercedes waved and made her way to the front door.

Mercedes waited for Sam on the porch fidgeting dreading the ride alone with her nemesis. Things couldn't have fucked up for her. How can this motherfucking asshole be the son of one of the nicest woman she knows? Mercedes thought he doesn't deserve his family, if only they knew what their son has been up to in school. It will truly break Mrs. Evans heart knowing the faith she has on her son. Mercedes is now praying to God that Mrs. Evans is right about her son, she'd hate for Mrs. Evans to be sad.

Sam drove up to the driveway and saw Mercedes awkwardly standing on their porch. He thought this girl has issues, might be bat crazy but still adorable. Sam smiled as he remembered her singing and dancing in their sun room.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Sam mumbled to himself just before he stopped his truck in front of Mercedes.

Sam was about to go out of his truck to open the door for Mercedes when he stopped himself and decided against it. He just met this girl and despite the sudden lapse of memory, Sam Evans doesn't chase girls, girls chase him. Mercedes walked towards the big truck and carefully opened the passenger door. She stared at how high the climb to the passenger seat was and without anything to step on to wondered how she can get in.

"Do you need help?" Sam was smirking as he asked a dumbfounded Mercedes.

"Please, if your ego needed this big ole truck to boost it then I will not add more to it by begging you for help!" Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam.

Mercedes thought it be best to just jump in. She threw her bag on the passenger seat and walked back a few steps for a running start. She rubbed her hands as she psyched herself that she can do this. Sam was now fighting hard not to start laughing at the sight before him and break Mercedes' concentration. Mercedes pushed off as if in a sprint and grabbed hold of the passenger seat as she pulled herself in and finally setting herself in the truck. There was a look of accomplishment plastered on Mercedes' face as she turned to Sam smiling.

"That wasn't so bad!" Mercedes said as she put on her seatbelt and placed her bag on her lap.

"I have to give you credit for that!" Sam still stifling a laugh.

Mercedes gave directions to Sam how to get to the Taylor's house. It just occurred to him that he forgot to ask his mother where the Taylor's house was when they left their driveway. Mercedes took the cue when she saw Sam's face drop.

"It's that house over there, with the topiary out front!" Mercedes pointed.

"The what?" Sam asked confused.

"Topiary? It's shaping shrubs or trees in to something!" Mercedes explained nonchalantly.

Sam looked at her like she sprouted a 2nd head. Mercedes jumped out of the truck and started walking towards the Taylor's home. Sam got out of his truck as well and retrieved the box before catching up with Mercedes. Mercedes pressed the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Mercedes! I've been waiting for you! Lynda called that you'd be bringing stuff for tomorrow's barbecue." Mrs. Taylor gestured for them to come in.

"And you must be Lynda's son Sam. My you are a good mix of your father and mother, I bet you have girls falling at your feet everywhere you go!" Mrs. Taylor missed Mercedes rolling her eyes but Sam didn't.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor, it's nice to meet you and thank you for inviting us at the barbecue." Sam smiled.

"Well I thought it'll be nice for you and your folks to meet people in the neighborhood and Lynda is a close friend of mine back in college, I'm just excited we are able to catch up again!" Mrs. Taylor excitedly told Sam.

"Uhmmm… Mrs. Taylor, Sam has been holding the box for a while now and although he looks strong the box is quite heavy!" Mercedes pointed out.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, you can just put it down there by the closet I'll get my son to move it if needed." Sam mouthed a thank you to Mercedes which made her heart flip.

"Well I better be going my momma must be going crazy wondering where I am! I'll see you tomorrow early Mrs. Taylor, thanks again for inviting me and my siblings!"

"My pleasure honey! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Taylor walked Mercedes and Sam out the door.

"Sam please tell your mother thank you again and that she has to bring her famous peach cobbler at the barbecue tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sam smiled.

Sam started walking back to his truck and noticed Mercedes was walking the other way.

"Hey where are you going?" Sam asked as he approached Mercedes.

"Home! The bus stop is just over there so thanks for the ride!" Mercedes answered.

Sam hesitated but went against his better judgment and walked back to his truck. He really has no time for this and if she didn't want a lift home then who is he to insist. Mercedes watched as the truck drove off. She made her way to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to those who read and reviewed this story. Like I said before I write for myself but I'm glad that people actually like what's coming out of my head. To all the reviewers I am at awe that you guys are taking time to tell me what you think about this story. Honestly I get star struck when I see authors I follow leave me a message! You guys have to know how flattering that is… Anyways here's the latest update. Please don't kill me if I lie low for a while after this chapter!**

Sam finally found a parking space at the mall and decided to familiarize himself with his surroundings since he was early. He walked around looking for shops that would interest him. He found a small comic book store and went in. Soon it was time to make his way to the fountain where they all agreed to meet before going to the cinema theater. Sam walked towards the center of the mall and saw Finn and Puck stood by the fountain talking to some people.

"Hey man you made it!" Puck did a complicated handshake which Sam already knew.

"I got here early and went exploring. Haven't really had time to look around since we moved!"

Finn acknowledged Sam with the same complicated handshake and went on to introduce the people with them.

"Sam, these beautiful ladies are Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Ladies this is our new player, co-quarterback Sam Evans!" Finn introduced the cheerleaders.

"Sam Evans! I can't believe we meet again!" Quinn almost squeaked.

"You've met before?" Puck asked.

"Yeah dude at the admin office during my first day! This lovely lady here was the first person to talk to me!" Sam winked at Quinn and she immediately blushed.

"This is perfect dude! Since you and Quinn already know each other then she'll be your date today!"

"Hold up! Who said anything about dates? We came here for free movie and snacks!" Santana sassed.

"And you'll get them! It's just weird not to be paired up knowing there's 3 of us men and 3 of you ladies!" Puck explained as he slipped his arm over Santana's.

"Just so we're clear; I don't put out for just movie and popcorn!" Santana raised a brow at Puck.

"I don't expect anything less! How's dinner after the movie?" Puck waggled his brows at Santana and soon the two are down each other's throats.

"Ok! I think we better get a move on if we want to see the start of the movie!" Finn changed subject as they ignored their friends making out in public.

Sam was smirking at the sight in front of him. Quinn looks slightly queasy from embarrassment.

"Tana! Let's go we'll miss the credits!" Brittany shouted at Santana and Puck.

The two was startled not expecting the loudness coming out of the soft-spoken perky cheerleader.

Finn slung his arm over Brittany and they made their way to the cinema theater. Puck and Santana followed behind and Sam offered his arm to Quinn, which she quickly linked with hers as they followed behind.

"Momma I'm home!" Mercedes shouted as she entered their home.

"Hey baby girl, how was the cleaning job?" Mrs. Jones asked as she was doing last minute prep before leaving for work.

"It was good! Mr. Evans complimented me on my proposal and said I could rival with some of his most experienced employees. Their family is just fun to work for!" Mercedes beamed.

"Glad you had fun baby! I'm leaving soon, but don't forget to finish all the house chores and homework tonight if you three want to go to the barbecue tomorrow!"

"Momma!" Mercedes groaned.

"I agreed but I can still take it back if your homework is not done!" Mrs. Jones raised her brow at Mercedes.

"Yes momma!" Mercedes kissed her mother and made her way upstairs to look for her siblings.

She found Mikey and Katie in her room on the floor already doing their homework. Mercedes can't help but smile how her siblings must really want to go to the Taylor's barbecue if they're this eager to do homework.

"You guys need any help?" Mercedes sat down on her bed looking at her siblings.

"Just with checking after I'm done!" Mikey looked up and smiled at Mercedes.

"How 'bout you bug? Do you need help?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm doing ok Mercy! I think I'm actually good at fractions!" Katie beamed.

"Confident much?" Mercedes laughed as she slid down next to Katie to check her work.

"Wow, you are really good at fractions Katie bug! For that you deserve a reward!"

"Hey I want a reward too!" Mikey protested.

"Well let me see your work so I can decide if you deserve a reward too!" Mercedes held out her hand as Mikey handed her his finished homework.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm surrounded by geniuses! Both of you definitely deserve a reward! How about tomorrow after church we eat out?" Mercedes asked.

"Really can we?" Mikey asked hoping Mercedes wasn't playing with them.

"Yes we can! I made some extra money last night so I want to treat my favorite brother and sister!" Mercedes hugged her siblings.

"But we're your only brother and sister?" Katie asked looking a bit confused.

"Then no contest you two are my favorite brother and sister!" Mercedes laughed and soon the kids were laughing with her.

Sam, Quinn, Finn, Brittany, Puck and Santana were coming out of the cinema when Finn started arguing with Brittany over the movie when she started asking stupid questions about it. Santana was right behind Brittany arguing with Finn and Puck just likes to play devil's advocate feeding more fuel to the fire. Quinn felt embarrassed for her friends and Sam was obviously not interested.

"I'm really sorry about this! I can't believe they ruined a perfectly good Saturday!" Quinn apologized to Sam.

"Not your fault, so don't apologize and besides we did have a good time!"

"Maybe we could do this again? Preferably just the two of us?" Quinn moved closer to Sam to whisper the last part in his ear.

Sam smirked and knew where this was going.

"Maybe!" Sam said innocently.

Quinn jerked away from Sam when they heard Brittany scream.

"I am not stupid! I am not stupid!" Brittany was now making a scene as she sobbed uncontrollably while Santana rubbed her back.

"Quinn let's go! I have to get away from this Sasquatch before I do something I'd regret!" Santana glared at Finn.

Quinn quickly helped Santana carry Brittany away from the guys and looked back to give Sam the "I'm sorry" look.

"Man you are a piece of something!" Puck clapped a hand on Finn's back while the other held his stomach as he continued laughing.

"Thanks man I always knew I could count on you! I'm leaving!" Finn said sarcastically as he shrugged Puck's hand.

"Oh come on, that was so funny! Isn't it Sam?" Puck called out to Finn as he walked away.

Sam was indifferent, practically bored out of his wits.

"You two have no fucking sense of humor! I'm out of here!" Puck left Sam on his own.

Mikey and Katie ran into Mercedes' room even before her alarm went off. The kids started jumping up and down on her bed to wake her up!

"Mercy wake up it's time for church!" Katie shouted.

"Hush baby girl and let your sister sleep!" Their mother popped her head in Mercedes' room to shush the kids.

"I'm up!" Mercedes sat up and rubbed her eyes.

The kids cheered and went running out of her room.

They all managed to get a shower, get changed and have breakfast with plenty of time to spare before setting off for church. Mercedes wore one of the three dresses she owned. The dark blue one being her favorite out of the three. It is her favorite because it's the simplest one. It was a simple wrap dress with a three-quarter sleeves that clung to her figure and flow out just below her hips. If there was a day that she's supposed to feel like a girl, Sunday always does the trick. Mercedes left her hair in free flowing curls with her bangs swept to the side. Today is church day and as her momma always tell her _"We are going to God's house, so I expect you to be at your best and that's including clothes and appearance!"_, she could hear her mother saying those words as she applied her simple makeup. Mercedes has never learnt how to accentuate her features with makeup. Kurt has shown her the basics and the little she did learn about it is enough for her to look better than her usual without overdoing it! Usually she would pair her dress with heels for church but knowing she would be at the Taylor's back garden she wore her flats instead. Mercedes started packing some stuff she and her siblings might need at the barbecue. She went back up to her room to grab some of her books and headed back down so they could leave. Halfway down the stairs Mercedes remembered Princess Jasmine and went back up to Katie's room to grab the doll. They soon left the house and headed for church.

The church service is always joyous and energetic. Mercedes loved going to church with her family for this very reason and not to mention some quality family time.

"Momma, I promised the kids we'd eat out for lunch. I had some extra earnings from last Friday and I want to treat you guys!"

"You really spoil us too much baby girl." Mrs. Jones smiled at her eldest.

"Why don't you just put that money away in your savings, I think as the parent I can splurge on my children once in a while!" Mrs. Jones winked at the kids.

The three wrapped their arms around their mother and soon left the church.

They made their way out the church and stopped for a bit to tell their pastor how much they loved his sermon. They soon moved on seeing that there were other people wanting to talk to the pastor as well. Their pastor bid them a good day and the hope to see them again next Sunday.

They went to a nearby diner specializing in all day breakfast menu. Lunch was soon over and the kids felt really full from all the food they just had and was reluctant to move.

"Come guys we need to get over to the Taylor's! I still need to help setup the kid's corner, the walk to the bus stop would help jiggle all the food in your body!" Mercedes teased her siblings.

The kids groaned and lazily slide out of their booth. They walked for 5 minutes to the nearest bus stop.

"Ok, give your momma a hug and I'll see you all tonight when I get home!" The kids hugged their mother first as Mrs. Jones kissed the top of their heads. Mercedes then hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have fun at the barbecue! Remember behave!" Mrs. Jones gave the kids a stern look.

"Yes momma we promise!" Mikey and Katie said in unison.

Mercedes and her siblings walked hand in hand from the bus stop to the Taylor's home. The children admired the houses they passed by and Mercedes just thought they looked so adorable with their innocent eyes. They stood in front of the Taylor's front door as Mercedes did a once over at her siblings to make sure they were presentable. When she's finally satisfied she rang the door bell and waited for somebody to answer.

"Mercedes! My you look really pretty today, and who are those angels behind you?" Mrs. Taylor glanced at the children behind Mercedes.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor! This is my brother Mikey and my sister Katie!" Mercedes pushed her siblings closer to Mrs. Taylor.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Taylor!" Mikey politely said.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Katie added.

"Gosh they're so adorable! It's my pleasure, please come in!" Mrs. Taylor gestured for them to come in.

"Everyone's at back, all the stuff you need is already there! Andrew and Tommy can help until their friends start to arrive."

They all made their way to the massive back garden of the Taylor's home and Mercedes immediately started fixing the kid's corner. She scattered toys and games in one area and then papers and crayons in another. The kids helped fixed the child-size tables and chairs, while Andrew helped Mercedes put up a tent which will be the napping corner. Soon guests were slowly arriving as Mr. Taylor started with the grill. Mikey and Katie waited patiently sat in one of the tables.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Mercedes walked over to her siblings.

"We're good Mercy! I just hope we get to eat soon!" Mikey smiled.

"Boy a minute ago you were so full from Lunch and now you're already hungry?" Mercedes tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well that was 2 hours ago and I'm a growing boy!" Mikey reasoned.

Mercedes ruffled her brother's curly hair and looked over to Katie who was fighting hard not to fall asleep.

"Hey bug you want to take a nap?" The word nap snapped Katie out of her drowsiness.

"No! I'm not sleepy!" Katie protested.

"I know you're not but I was just thinking you need to save energy for all the activity we're doing today. You can lie down a bit and when all the kids are here I'll wake you up!"

"No! I'm not sleepy Mercy!" Katie pouted.

"Ok if you insist! Do you want some snacks? I brought some chips with me?" Mercedes held her bag to show her siblings.

"Yes please!" The kids beamed at Mercedes.

Soon most of the children were already in the kid's corner doing their own activities as they waited for the rest. Mercedes was busy going around checking on the kids when Kurt went over to say hello!

"Mercedes!" Mercedes was surprised when she saw who the person that called her.

" Mercedes? I didn't know you knew my full name?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"Girl I can't be calling you Sid looking like that! You should definitely go church Mercedes to school, I'm sure boys would be flocking our way!" Mercedes slapped Kurt's arm.

"Kurt just stop! You know I only dress like this in the Lord's house and if I don't you know my momma would send me to the real Lord's house!" Mercedes looked up the sky then back to Kurt.

"I hear yah, but still I say flaunt what the good Lord gave you! Could do with a little more makeup and a more flattering dress and maybe the right shoes…" Mercedes nudged Kurt to stop him from critiquing her.

"What? I'm just saying if you let me do a makeover on you, guys would be drooling nonstop!" Kurt sassed.

"I don't want no boys drool Kurt and besides I'm too busy to have boys fuck up my plan!" Mercedes whispering the last part since there are kids present.

"You and your plan, I just hope there's a guy somewhere in your plan otherwise you'll be sad and alone no matter how much success you have!" Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me girl, you know I'm right!" Kurt raised a brow.

Mercedes gave up and went back checking on the kids.

The Evans made their way to the Taylor's backyard. Mrs. Evans saw her friend Mrs. Taylor and made her way towards her with peach cobbler on her arms. Her family followed behind her like baby ducks in a row.

"Lynda!" Mrs. Taylor took the cobbler and did a side hug to Mrs. Evans.

"Cathy! It's great to see you!" Mr. Evans gave Mrs. Taylor a hug as well.

"Sanders, you haven't changed one bit! Still dashing as ever! Honey, come over here quick!" Mrs. Taylor called over her husband.

"Lynda, Sanders this is my husband Collin. Collin this is the college friend I was telling you about! They just moved in the neighbourhood!" Mrs. Taylor introduced her husband.

"It great to finally meet you two. Cathy was so excited the night after you saw each other, I know she really wanted to catch up!" Mr. Taylor hugged Mrs. Evans and offered a hand to Mr. Evans.

"Thank you again for inviting us!" Mr. Evans smiled as he shook Mr. Taylor's hand.

"These are our children. Sam our eldest, Stevie and Stacie our youngest!" Sam nodded and the kids smiled as Mrs. Evans introduced them to Mr. Taylor.

"Stevie, Stacie, Mercedes is at the kid's corner do you want to go over there and meet other kids?" Mrs. Taylor bent down and asked the kids.

"Yes Mrs. Taylor!" The kids beamed.

"While they get the kids settled I'll introduce you with some of the guys! If you'll excuse us ladies!" Mr. Taylor led Mr. Evans to where a group of men stood discussing something.

"Ok, I'll just put this at the buffet table and let's make our way to the kid's corner! I'll get Andrew to introduce you to kids your age Sam. I made him setup a games area in the entertainment room so hopefully you won't get bored!" Mrs. Taylor led them to the far corner of the backyard.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes looked up to see Mrs. Taylor with Mrs. Evans and the kids not noticing Sam behind them with a slack-jawed expression on his face.

"Hi Mrs. Evans! Hi Stevie, Stacie!" Mercedes greeted Mrs. Evans before bending down to greet the kids.

"Mercedes you look real pretty!" Mrs. Evans complimented.

"That's exactly what I told her when I saw her!" Mrs. Taylor smiled.

"Thank you!" Mercedes felt heat rising up to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Yeah you're real pretty today!" Stevie complimented Mercedes hiding a blush.

"That's so sweet of you Stevie, but I think Stacie is prettier!" Mercedes smiled and pinched Stacie's cheek.

"I think you're pretty too!" Stacie hugged Mercedes.

"I got them Mrs. Evans, you can enjoy the barbecue!" Mercedes got hold of the kids and led them to some vacant chairs.

Kurt joined Mercedes bringing some crayons and colouring books for the new arrivals. Sam scowled as he saw Mercedes smile at the pasty boy.

"Who's the boy with Mercedes?" Asked Mrs. Evans.

"Oh that's Kurt, Burt Hummel's son. Burt owns the biggest auto shop in town, I'm sure Collin already introduced Sander to him!" Mrs. Taylor smiled.

Sam was still staring at Mercedes when both Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Taylor turned to him. Both women smirked when they realized who he was staring at.

"Son I think she'd melt if you look at her any harder!" Mrs. Taylor teased.

"I… I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at Stacie and Stevie!" Sam denied.

"Yes honey we believe you!" Mrs. Evans patted her son's arm.

"Come let's go inside so you can hangout with people your age." Mrs. Taylor smiled

"Unless you want to stay here?" Mrs. Evans tried not to giggle.

"Mom!" Sam pouted.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't help it you look adorable!" Mrs. Evans finally let out a giggle.

They walked in the house and followed Mrs. Taylor as she navigated them through the house and led them to the entertainment room which is at the basement of the house. Sam saw that there were several people already there and assumed that the tall lanky boy with dark brown that approached them must be Mrs. Taylor's son Andrew.

"Andrew honey, this is Sam Evans. Sam this is my son Andrew. He's a junior in Dalton!" Mrs. Evans introduced her son to Sam.

"Hey man, you play video games?" Andrew asked.

"I'm half decent!" Sam shrugged.

"Cool, come on I'll introduce you to the others!" Andrew went to Sam's side and clapped a hand on his shoulder as he led him to the people around the large LED TV.

Andrew introduced Sam to his school friends as well as some childhood friends in their neighbourhood. Sam fell into a comfortable conversation with Andrew and his school friends, mostly with Blaine, Trevor and Wayne. They all shared a common love for the same video games and music. Sam found out that the four are part of Dalton's choir called the Warblers and Blaine being their lead vocals. Usually Sam would find this very gay, but learning that some members are part of the school's varsity team made him change his mind about them. They were having playful banters about the best video game of all time when Mrs. Taylor called the kids to get some food.

Mercedes introduced her siblings with Stevie and Stacie as soon as they were seated in the same table and became instant friends with each other. Kurt stayed with them the whole time as Mercedes made sure that the other kids are having fun. The kids were fed first so they can start with the games Mercedes has planned for them while the adults ate and mingled. Mercedes finally cleared the tables with the help of Kurt, Mrs. Taylor and some of the kids wanting to help. They pushed the tables and chairs in one side so the kids could sit on the grass in the middle of the kid's corner. Stacie sat next to Katie holding their dolls, while Mikey and Stevie sat behind them.

"Is everyone ready to play games?" Mercedes asked.

The kids shouted yes.

"I don't think they want to play games Kurt. I think they would rather take a nap, what do you think?" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"Yeah I think they're tired, maybe we should just let them take a nap!" Kurt teased as the children shouted no.

"What did you say? Did you hear anything Mercedes?"

"What do you say kids are you ready for some fun?" Mercedes asked again.

The children got up and shouted yes and cheering loudly.

"That's more like it!" Mercedes smiled.

"So what are we playing first?"

"I'm glad you asked Kurt, 'coz our first game is called bring me!" The kids jumped up and down in glee.

"I see we have a lot of fans of that game, so are we ready?" The kids shouted yes again and waited for the first item.

"Hmmm… Bring me, the longest belt!" Mercedes shouted the first item and soon kids scrambled to their parents for their belts to bring back to Mercedes.

Mercedes lined all the belts to see who brought the longest belt and finally awarded the prize to a kid named Jake who smiled proudly at his father for having the longest belt.

Everyone was now watching the games, some parents becoming quite competitive as they scrambled themselves for things to handover to their children.

Sam is also watching the games, stealing glances at Mercedes and chastising himself for thinking she's really pretty today.

"Dude!" Andrew nudged Sam.

"Uhmm… what?" Sam forked some potato salad in his mouth as he looked at Andrew.

"We were just asking if you want to hangout again next week?"

"Yeah sure, just tell me when and where!" Sam took a bite of his burger and stole another glance at Mercedes.

Mercedes named more items for the kids to bring her but Kurt was obviously becoming bored of the mundane stuff.

"I have one!" Kurt interrupted Mercedes before she could say the next item.

"Bring me the cutest boy here at the barbecue!" Mercedes glared at Kurt as the kids scrambled around the backyard.

Tommy ran to his brother Andrew and dragged him out of his seat. Stacie followed by Stevie immediately ran towards Sam. Mikey went up to Blaine with Katie behind him.

"My sister thinks you're cute would you mind if we bring you with us?" Blaine smiled at the kids and thought they were adorable for asking him.

"How can I refuse?" Blaine stood up and Katie took his hand to lead him to the kid's corner.

"I think you're cute Sam and we'll definitely win this!" Stacie took his older brother's hand and soon followed Blaine.

The kids lined in front with the cutest boys they could find. Blaine looked surprised when he realized it was Sid and Kurt that has been hosting the children's game. Kurt was equally surprised when he spotted Blaine being led by Katie. Mercedes smiled when she saw Blaine but the smile faded when he leaned towards her for a hug.

"Sid! You look amazing!" Blaine whispered in her ear.

Sam watched as Blaine hugged Mercedes and he don't know why he suddenly felt angry at his new friend.

"Thanks Blaine!" Blaine let go and Mercedes has a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm a hugger!" Blaine blushed.

Mercedes finally smiled again and patted him on the back.

"My we have a lot of choices here!" Kurt grinned.

"I think this would be difficult to judge Kurt!" Mercedes looked at the kids with the look of defeat.

"Hush Mercy, this is not difficult! We'll need the help of everyone to judge! The one with the loudest applause wins and just to make it fun for the boys I think the winner deserves a kiss for none other than Miss Mercedes Jones!" The people cheered and applauded as Mercedes glared at her friend.

Kurt ignored Mercedes' death stares and continued rallying everyone. Kurt went to each boy and encouraged people to start clapping. So far Andrew has the loudest applause and they still have Blaine and Sam left. When Kurt went next to Blaine Mercedes was encouraging people to applaud for him. Blaine now has the loudest applause and Kurt finally stood next to Sam. Closing her eyes, Mercedes prayed that Sam doesn't win. She hoped that being new would go against him since not a lot of people know him. Mercedes slowly opened her eyes as Kurt announced Sam as the cutest boy and everyone was cheering loudly for him.

"Miss Jones I think our winner needs his prize now!" Mercedes grabbed a gift from the table and handed them to Stacie and Stevie for winning.

"Now for Sammy's kiss!" Stacie smiled at Mercedes.

Mercedes plastered a fake smile the fear still visible on her face. She slowly turned to Kurt and shook her head. Sam looked at Mercedes expression and smirked as he waited patiently.

"Now now Mercy, it's just an innocent kiss! Come on everyone, don't you think Sam deserves as peck on the cheek at least?" People started cheering and applauding again.

An embarrassed Mercedes slowly walked towards Sam and reached on her tiptoes to kiss Sam cheek. Sam leaned down so that Mercedes strain herself. As soon as her lips made contact with Sam's cheek, electricity went through them and she immediately jerked away from him. Sam was dumbfounded from what just happened. He still could feel tingles on his cheek as the electricity that surged throughout his body are now slowly disappearing.

"Thank you everyone! That's the last of our bring me game and now it's the stop dance game! All the children in the middle please!" Kurt announced as everyone walked back to their tables.

Sam absentmindedly followed Andrew and Blaine. Mercedes was still in shock.

"Girl, are you ok?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes as the music started playing.

Mercedes didn't know she was fazed by what happened and quickly shook herself and watched the children dancing.

"I'm ok Kurt, but it doesn't mean I won't kill you later!" Kurt grimaced as Mercedes flashed him a devilish grin.

After the stop dance game, musical chairs were played and the finale was a piñata. The kids were now exhausted at this point and Mercedes thought it was the best time for story telling. Mercedes and Kurt placed the children already falling asleep in the napping tent before gathering the rest for story telling. The children crowded around Mercedes as she started reading a book, with some children snuggling or putting their heads on her lap. Kurt decided that Mercedes could handle them on her own for a while and decided to do his usual round of mingling. Kurt found the table with the familiar faces and sat himself down next to Blaine.

"Hey guys! What's happening here?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Kurt! I don't think you've met Blaine, Trevor, Wayne and Sam. Guys this is Kurt our resident flamboyant kid and a very long family friend." Andrew introduced Kurt.

"Oh I've met Blaine and Sam's in my Spanish class, but it's a pleasure to meet you Trevor and Wayne!" Kurt held out his hand to the boys and shook their hands lightly.

"So now I'm only a very long family friend, am I?" Kurt sassed at Andrew.

Andrew laughed at Kurt's antics.

"Fine, my very good friend! Satisfied now?" Kurt smiled and nodded in approval.

"Wait I'm in your Spanish class?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes we're in Spanish together and so is Mercedes!" Kurt smiled.

"I don't remember seeing you two in class!"

"Well it goes to show how much you pay attention to people then!" Kurt gave him a knowing look.

"So how do you know Blaine?" Andrew asked.

"I wanted so bad to go to the Beats Oasiz concert on Friday so I tried my luck and Kurt sold me a ticket!" Blaine smiled.

"I thought Kurt sold me the last ticket?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he did, but Sid sold me her ticket probably feeling sorry for me!" Blaine explained.

"Ok I'm getting confused. Did you just call Sid a her? I thought Sid is a guy and who is this Sid everyone is talking about!" Sam getting a bit frustrated now.

"Sid's over there!" Andrew pointed to Mercedes.

"Wait what?" Sam furrowed his brows as he tried to comprehend all the information.

"Sid is Mercedes, you know the girl that just kissed you?" Andrew teased.

"Sid does look great today. A far cry from her usual getup!" Blaine smiled.

"Tell me about it! I've been begging her to throw away her baggy clothes and beanies for almost 3 years now!" Kurt ranted.

Sam's sudden realization made his gut clench. The sense of familiarity now slowly seeping its way in his mind as he remembered his encounters with a kid in school with the exact description.

"Hey dude are you ok? You look pale?" Andrew asked.

Sam couldn't answer as he replayed those encounters. He remembered her flinching when he got nearer and shoved her the day he almost ran her over. The hurt look she gave him before glaring at him when he pushed her against the lockers. The awkwardness masking the fear she feels whenever he's around.

"Kurt, is Sid the one in boys clothes, beanie hat and always frantically running around school?" Sam finally able to say something.

"That's Sid to a tee!" Kurt smiled at Sam's description.

"Would you believe there's a jerk running around school shoving her around probably too stupid to see that she's a girl. She had a bruise on her shoulder for 2 days and if I didn't happen to accidentally nudge her she never would have told me! If I find that guy I'd rip his balls off and hand it to him in a platter!" Kurt made a squeezing action with his hand.

Sam winced at the thought.

"I know that Puck and Finn make her life miserable but I don't think they would hit a girl. What kind of a low life would do that?" Blaine pointed out.

"What? Why are they picking on Sid? Because she's different?" Andrew now becoming furious with what he is hearing.

Kurt looked over to his friend and saw that she was having fun with the kids.

"I'm different but they don't dare to pick on me because they all know who my father is. Sid is not so lucky, she is different and poor. Looking at her you'd never think she has problems. She'd never admit to it but kids can be cruel sometimes and she does get hurt as much as she denies it." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt as if to let him know that he's a good friend.

Sam fell silent the entire time they were talking about Mercedes. His guilt slowly eating at him.

One by one the families start to leave the party. Soon the only kids left were Stevie, Stacie, Mikey and Katie. Mercedes left them at the napping tent playing as she started cleaning up the kid's corner. Once she has packed everything away, Mercedes decided to check on the kids before heading inside to ask Mrs. Taylor for other things she could help with. Mercedes made her way inside towards the kitchen and saw Mrs. Taylor and Mrs. Evans laughing as they were rinsing dishes and wrapping food.

"Mrs. Taylor I'm finished cleaning the kid's corner, is there anything else you need help with?" Mercedes asked.

"Honey don't tire yourself out, just have a seat and relax! Lynda and I were just talking about the great job you did with the kids!"

"You are a child whisperer Mercedes, they just love you so much!" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Thank you! I just love kids and being a kid myself I guess I can relate to them!" Mercedes beamed.

"Uhmm… if there's nothing else for me to do, then would it be ok for me and my siblings to go home now? It's a school night and I don't want the kids to stay up late, I'm sure they'll be high from excitement as they tell momma about the barbecue."

"I'll drop you home honey, just give me 20 minutes to finish up here. Go out in the garden and enjoy the weather!" Mrs. Taylor ushered Mercedes out before she could say anything in reply.

Mercedes made her way to the napping tent and saw the girls tuckered out while the boys continued playing with their action figures. Mercedes sat in between Katie and Stacie, Katie reached for Mercedes' hand.

"I'm just gonna close my eyes Mercy, I promise I won't fall asleep!" Katie closed her eyes.

"It's ok bug, Mrs. Taylor's bringing us home so you can sleep! I'll carry you home don't worry!" Katie smiled.

"Mercy can you sing for me?" Katie asked and Stacie reached for Mercedes' other hand.

Mercedes started humming and closed her eyes before she began singing.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no - one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

Mikey and Stevie stopped playing and moved to Mercedes' feet wanting to be closer. Katie and Stacie's grip loosened and Mercedes now started stroking their hairs as she continued singing.

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_Know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

Sam was hidden from view watching Mercedes, the whole time trying to figure out how he could make amends. Mercedes sang beautifully pouring emotions to every line of the song. Sam saw Mercedes wipe a tear from her eye but her voice never faltered. She smiled and looked at the boys at her feet looking at her adoringly.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, _

_To make you feel my love_

Mrs. Evans made her way out of the napping tent and saw that Stacie and Mercedes' little sister was fast asleep.

"Stevie can you get your father to carry Stacie? We're leaving soon so get your things ready!" Mrs. Evans asked her son.

Sam started walking towards the tent as soon as he saw his mother walk out to the backyard.

"I can carry her!" Mrs. Evans turned to see her eldest and smiled.

"Thanks honey! We'll get your father inside so we can go home!"

Sam walked over to Stacie and looked at Mercedes. Mercedes helped adjust Stacie in Sam's arms but refused to look at him. She would brush her hand on Sam's arm as she adjusted Stacie and Sam could feel her trembling.

"I'll see you next week Mercedes, take care!" Mrs. Evans went over to Mercedes to give her a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans! Drive home safe!" Mercedes smiled.

"Good night Sid!" Mercedes looked up wide eyed staring at Sam when she heard her nickname.

She thought he would be smirking at her but all she could see was a hurt look from guilt which confused her.

"Good night Sam!" Mercedes responded just to be polite.

Sam thought the gesture would make him feel better but instead it made him feel worse. The guilt is now consuming him as her kindness showed through. He wanted her to look at him so he can convey his remorse, but she kept her eyes on her siblings all the time. The Evans walked out of the Taylor's home and in to their mother's SUV. The Taylor's waved goodbye as they drove off. Sam stared out the window the entire ride home. He has to make things right he thought to himself. The determination was new to him but he felt empowered.

"_Tomorrow I'll talk to her and apologize. I hope to God she forgives me!"_ Sam thought to himself.

Mercedes thanked Mrs. Taylor for the lift home and headed inside carrying Katie in her arms. Their mother greeted them at the door and kissed them one by one as Mercedes brought Katie upstairs. She carefully took off Katie's clothes not wanting to wake her and changed her into her pyjamas. Mercedes made her way to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed. The days events swirled around her head and ending with Sam calling her Sid. She can't help but feel sorry for him after seeing his hurt look. Mercedes quickly shook the thought away and put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Won't be that easy Sam Evans!" Mercedes said to herself looking in the mirror before brushing her teeth.

**A/N: In case you didn't know the song is make you feel my love by Adele.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I miss this story and thought I better start on a chapter. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Also to those who were patiently waiting for updates. **

Mercedes did her usual morning routine getting ready for school, waking up her siblings and making lunch for the three of them. She ushered her siblings out of their house and to the bus stop to wait for their school bus. Like any other day, Mercedes is one of the first people in school and she made her way to her usual spot, doing her usual planning and studying. Once the students start arriving, she would make her way to her locker and get to class early.

"Sid!" Kurt called to Mercedes as he navigated through the crowded hallway.

"Hey Kurt! What's up?" Mercedes took out the books she needed as Kurt looked at her disappointed.

"What?" Mercedes faced Kurt and looked at herself.

"I just miss Mercedes." Kurt pouted and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Ha… ha… very funny Kurt!" Mercedes hit Kurt with her books.

"Girl; and you are a girl underneath that monstrosity." Kurt quipped as he eyed her clothes. "I don't think you know how good you looked yesterday at the party! You know I love you and everything but someone has to tell you..." Kurt bit his lip and stared at Mercedes.

"Tell me what?" Mercedes raised a brow at her friend.

"Well… your hair for one, it badly needs treatment. Your nails are shot; look at them they look like they've been digging dirt. Your clothes looks like old McDonald gave them to you. The only thing I have no criticism is your skin, despite everything else you are flawless and have a healthy glowing skin, which I really love!" Kurt smiled and waited for her reaction.

Mercedes looked at her nails and agreed that they could use a bit of scrubbing and glanced at her clothes and thought they were decent.

"For one Kurt I don't see what's wrong with my clothes. They are comfortable and I don't wince when I get splattered with something. Two, I clean most of the time and so getting a manicure is a waste of money and nobody looks at my hands except for you perhaps. Lastly, my hair is hidden under my beanie all the time and the same with getting a mani, it's just a waste of money getting hair treatment. If it'll make you feel better I will get a DIY hair treatment at the drugstore just so you'd shut up about it!" Mercedes scowled at Kurt hoping to get her point across.

"I told you if you'd agree to a makeover it won't cost you a penny! I really want to style and dress you up Sid. Just once please and if you don't like it I'd shut up and leave you alone!" Kurt begged.

"We'll talk about it some other time. Come one I don't want to be late for 1st period!" Mercedes grabbed Kurts arm and drag him with her.

Mercedes was busy teaching Kurt about their assignment for Spanish when Sam walked in and scanned the room for her. He immediately spotted Kurt and soon enough he saw Sid next to Kurt busy explaining something. He wanted to go to her and apologize but Mr. Shue entered their classroom.

"Please take your seat Sam." Mr. Schue spoke which interrupted the class.

Mercedes and Kurt stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Sam walking towards the back of the class. Mercedes followed him with her eyes and saw the smiles on all the girls he passed along the way. Mercedes couldn't help but smirk when she saw that Kurt was looking at Sam as well with a dopey grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he turned to face the front as soon as Sam sat down next to Mike.

"Oh nothing." Mercedes looked down in front of her trying not to let out a giggle.

Sam was staring at Mercedes when Mike turned to look at Sam. Mike quickly followed Sam's line of sight and saw that he was looking at Sid.

"You stare any harder you'd bore a hole through." Mike laughed which broke Sam's daze.

"Uhmm... Mike? What do you know about Sid?" Sam asked.

"Apart from she's the smartest girl in school and she's cool despite what the jocks thinks of her, hmmm... nothing much. Why you ask?" Mike turned to look at Sam curiously.

"But you're a jock right?" Sam returned the curious look towards Mike.

"By Mckinley's standards I am not considered a jock since I don't hang out with other jocks. You on the other hand man is a rising star. You don't need to hang out with them because they want to hang out with you, and soon, by association with you of course, I would be considered a jock!" Mike teased Sam as he silently laughed not wanting to draw attention to the both of them.

"Well you are cool to me man!" Sam nudged Mike and went back to their classwork.

1st period was soon over and Mercedes quickly gathered all her stuff to leave. On her way out of the door, she felt a hand on her arm grab her.

"Kurt I don't want to be late!" Mercedes protested as she looked back to glare at Kurt.

To her surprise Kurt was still sitting at their desk and the hand that grabbed her belonged to none other than Sam Evans.

"We need to talk. Can you meet me at lunch by the bleachers?" Sam asked with a sincere look on his face.

"We don't need to talk. I promise I won't say anything to your parents. I'll mind my own business and you mind your own so we'll both be happy." Mercedes shrugged her arm out of Sam's grasp and quickly went her way.

Mercedes walked out of her class carrying all her books. She has not been back to her locker all morning and she decided against going to her locker her lunch period just so she can avoid the people who likes to hang around in front of her locker. Mercedes walked to the auditorium to have her lunch and finish up some papers she was doing for some students. The glee club was rehearsing as usual and she waved at Kurt from the back of the auditorium to let him know she was there. Mercedes took out a brown paper bag from her book bag and took out an apple. She took a bite of the apple before arranging her books on the other seat.

"We really need to talk!" Mercedes was engrossed in the paper she was doing when a voice startled her.

Mercedes was mid biting her apple as she turned around to confirm the familiar voice. She looked up to see green orbs staring at her. Mercedes slowly took a bite of her apple and started chewing as she watch the blonde haired Adonis sit next to her.

"I really want to apologize to you Mercedes. If I had known I would never have shoved you or threaten you." Mercedes took another bite of her apple as she listened to the boy's lame apology.

"You have to believe me that I would never hit a girl or disrespect her in any way…"

"But it's ok to disrespect a boy?" Mercedes interrupted Sam.

"It's different with guys; I mean if a guy did what you did it just means they're looking for trouble."

"Oh I get it, if a guy accidentally bumps into someone; let's say in a crowded hallway; it means they're looking for trouble?" Mercedes waited for Sam's reaction.

"No, but when they retort back then they are asking for trouble." Sam blurted before he could hold his tongue.

"Ok let me give it another try. So if a guy was insulted and they retort they're asking for trouble? How about the guy who threw the insult first, is he not asking for trouble too?" Mercedes cocked her head sideways trying to appear clueless.

"Well they should look where they are going in the first place!" Sam now visibly irritated with Mercedes' questioning.

"Well that's where you're wrong Sam Evans. Just because you are at the top of the social status doesn't mean you have every right. I would have taken your lame ass apology if your answers didn't have double standards, but again I am a person of my word and I will not say anything to your parents or anyone. Just pretend you don't know me and I will keep out of sight, I can tell you I'm good being invisible." Mercedes threw her unfinished apple in the brown paper bag and started gathering her books.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" Sam grabbed Mercedes' arm to stop her.

"How did you find me in the first place anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"I talked to Kurt after you left this morning and asked where you usually have lunch." Mercedes looked at her friend on the stage in disbelief.

"I'm going to kill him and it will be your fault Sam Evans!" Mercedes walked away from Sam as she struggled to hold on to all her things.

"Let me help you with that." Sam followed her and tried to take the books from her.

"I can manage thank you! I may be a girl but I'm not an invalid!" Mercedes glared at Sam and walked out of the auditorium.

End of the school couldn't come any sooner. Mercedes is starting to feel hatred for school with all the distractions. She thought about getting her diploma early and using the time to build up her savings for college. She would miss Kurt but she just can't handle with all the drama and all of it is not very healthy for her sanity. She made a mental note to go to the admin office to inquire about graduating early tomorrow morning as she walked to the bus stop. Sam was leaning on his car when he saw Mercedes in deep thought. He made his way over to her trying one more time to apologize. Mercedes was impatiently waiting at the bus stop as she kept glancing at the direction the bus would come from. She looked around humming to distract herself when a flash of blonde hair caught her line of sight.

"What part of mind your own business and pretend that you don't know me don't you get?" Mercedes started walking away hoping she would get to the next bus stop before her bus gets there.

"Slow down, god you're fast for someone with short legs." Sam mumbled the last part as he followed her.

"I heard that!" Mercedes looked back and walked faster than she's ever walked in her life.

"Don't tell me you have bionic ears too!" Sam smirked as he sped up and was now jogging towards Mercedes.

Mercedes stopped which caught Sam off guard and bumped into her. Electricity surged through their body upon impact. Mercedes crossed her arms to stop the tingles showing through as Sam shook himself.

"You have a funny way of apologizing Sam Evans. I suggest you change tactics because being funny is not working for you." Mercedes turned back around and started walking again.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Mercedes stopped again and shook her head.

"Hate involves emotion. There must be something deep rooted for a person to hate another person. There is neither emotion nor anything deep rooted between us for me to hate you. I just don't give a shit about people like you. So don't flatter yourself, you don't occupy a microscopic space in my brain for me to hate you." Mercedes lied because there were times that Sam entered her mind, but she was truthful when she said she doesn't hate him.

Sam was taken aback by her words and stood frozen on the spot while Mercedes made her way. Mercedes noticed a lack of movement from behind her and against her better judgment looked back to see Sam looking very defeated. She knew her words were harsh but she can't let him off that easy. The kind hearted person in her made her walk back to Sam and stand in front of him.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. No matter how angry I am you don't deserve to hear those words and I'm really sorry that I can't take it back now." Mercedes tried to catch Sam's eyes to let him know she's sincere.

"You know the worst part? You are actually right about the things you said. I am not worth anyone's time let alone yours. I'm really sorry Mercedes. I mean it with all honesty. You may not be able to forgive me now but I promise I will do my best for you to think of me differently." Sam stared back in Mercedes' eyes.

"You mean the world to your family Sam. You are worth more than what you hold yourself to. Maybe you need to find yourself first before trying to convince others what you think you should be. Maybe in time we could be friends, but right now I'm being narrow minded and thinking that day will never happen. Just promise me you'll be good to your family especially your mom. She misses you a lot and I am quite fond of her, so don't break her heart." Mercedes squeezed Sam's arm and walked away leaving him still standing on his spot.

"You're home early baby girl." Mercedes' mom asked as soon as she walked through their front door.

"I promised no more looking for new clients." Mercedes went over to kiss her mom and placed her school stuff on their small dining table.

"What's wrong baby girl? I know that look and you ain't fooling anyone." Mrs. Jones stared at her daughter waiting for her to spill.

"Nothing really, I just want school to be over and done with. That's why I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I try to graduate early?" Mercedes looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"It's your choice honey, but are you sure you want to miss out on your senior year?"

"I can still go to those activities I just won't be around school all the time. I thought I could use the time out of school to earn a bit more money for college and stuff."

"Won't taking on extra load of school work affect your rackets now?" Mrs. Jones probing to make sure that her daughter is making the right decisions.

"I don't know yet. I'll talk to the school's admin tomorrow to find out how my schedule will be like then I can work around it. I'm sure my existing clients won't mind changing a couple of schedules around." Mercedes sounding quite confident that it'll work out for the best.

"Well it seems like you've got it all figured out baby girl. But promise me you won't sacrifice your youth. Have fun honey, you're only young once." Mrs. Jones cupped Mercedes' face in her hands and kissed her daughter on each cheek.

"I won't momma, I promise!" Mercedes smiled.

Sam went home early himself not feeling well to attend football practice.

"Honey! Is everything alright?" Mrs. Evans rushed to her son feeling his head as soon as she saw him.

"I'm fine mom, just feeling tired. Nothing that a good night sleep couldn't cure." Sam made his way up the stairs.

"Alright honey, have a rest for a bit. I'll check on you later and bring some food." Mrs. Evans felt uneasy from seeing the sad look on her son's face.

Sam reached his bedroom and plopped face down on his bed. He thought about all the things Mercedes said to him. It opened his eyes to the things he was unconsciously doing to himself and the people around him. A thought flashed back to a conversation he had with his friend back in Nashville. One of the many drunken nights in Sam's life prior to Lima and the words his friend said resonated with him all these years. That was the day he cared less for people and decided that he should always comes first.

"_Dude you are nothing if you're not on the top! You have it easy man, you're rich, easy on the eyes and everyone loves your family. I say milk it for what it's worth. Most of them don't care about you so why should you care about them. All I'm saying is don't give a fuck about them. You are first and you should only do what pleases you. Your family would always be there, they would never leave you, they would always try and save you. That's what families are for!"_

Sam felt foolish as the memory played back in his head. He was in a bad place at that time. He felt the more money his father made the less time he spent time with their family. He tried to be the man of the house when his father would be away on business trips, but the pressure felt heavy on his very young shoulders. He distanced himself from his mother not wanting to appear weak in front of her. He stayed out of their house as late as possible thinking that his responsibilities at home would never go beyond their house. He found friends that would defend his actions. He was young and supposed to be carefree. They ruled their school and that made him feel in control even though deep down inside he knew he was being a coward to his family. Sam closed his eyes shut wanting the guilt to go away. Tears started spilling out from his eyes as he wiped furiously not wanting to admit weakness. Sleep soon overtook him while the tears soaked his pillow.

Mercedes marched to the admin office during her free period to get information on graduating early. They explained to her that there are several ways to make up the credits she needed to graduate or she could take a GED. Mercedes left the admin office to weigh her options. Getting extra credits from her subjects would be the easiest but taking the GED would be the fastest and would less impact her schedule. She put away the thought for now wanting to discuss it with her mother when she gets home after her tutoring session at the Taylor's.

School went by quickly. Mercedes' day was uneventful just the way she likes it. The idea of possibly graduating early was keeping her on a high; things just keep getting better and better since this morning. No run in with the jerks, Sam seems to be getting the idea of leaving her alone and she was glad that she didn't see Kurt at all in school otherwise she would have given him a tongue lashing for what happened yesterday. Her tutoring session at the Taylor's was a breeze. Tommy just keeps improving and Mercedes is so proud of his accomplishments at school. Mercedes apologized to Mrs. Taylor when she needed to rush home soon after her time with Tommy was up.

"Could you hang on a second Mercedes, I want to give you something." Mrs. Taylor left the kitchen and soon returned with an elegantly decorated paper bag with pink and white tissue paper sticking out at the top.

"Here! Go on open it!" Mrs. Taylor handed the paper bag to Mercedes as she squealed in anticipation.

"What is this for?" Mercedes looked at the gift in confusion.

"I just wanted to get you a gift for being a great host for the kids at the party. You won't believe how many people told me what a great idea the kids corner was. But I also knew that it wouldn't have been as much of a success if it wasn't for you."

"That's so sweet of you Mrs. Taylor, but you really didn't have to do this. I was just doing my job." Mercedes hugged Mrs. Taylor.

"Oh honey a job well done deserves a reward. Go on and open it, I can't wait to see your reaction!" Mrs. Taylor waited in bated breath as Mercedes cautiously opened the paper bag.

"Oh my god! This is too much Mrs. Taylor, I can't possibly accept this!" Mercedes tried to give back the bag to Mrs. Taylor.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Taylor said as she took out the smartphone out of the bag.

"I really can't accept it Mrs. Taylor and besides my phone is still working pretty well." Mercedes reasoned with Mrs. Taylor.

"Consider it as an early graduation present. I had a gift card lying around so it didn't cost me anything really!"

"You could have both your children something with that gift card Mrs. Taylor!" Mercedes said teasingly to Mrs. Taylor.

"They have too much stuff already and you deserve this, really you do. I'll be upset if you don't take it!" Mrs. Taylor pouted which made Mercedes smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Taylor! This is really generous of you, I'm speechless really!" Mercedes finally held the gadget and admired it.

"You're welcome sweetie. Just make sure you call me from time to time when you're off to college doing amazing things." Mrs. Taylor made Mercedes promise before allowing her to leave.

Mercedes couldn't believe how things are panning out for her. She thought about Peter Pan and how one happy thought can do amazing things, she felt like she was in cloud nine as she called out to her mother when she entered their home.

"Hey baby girl. You look mighty pleased with yourself." Mrs. Jones smiled as her daughter hugged and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Momma things are just great!" Mercedes beamed as she took hold of her mother to sit her down at their sofa.

Mercedes told her mother what happened earlier that day at the admin office and her choices for early graduation. She explained that she wanted the latter option being the logical choice. Her mother listened intently and allowed her to make her own decisions. Mrs. Jones smiled at her daughter's maturity and reached out to cup her face.

"You are one smart girl Mercedes Anne Jones. I wish I could say you took after your own momma but we both know I ain't book smart, but I'd gladly take credit for your street smart. Now give your momma a hug so I can be on my way. I'm so proud of you baby girl." Mrs. Jones kissed her daughter's head as Mercedes hugged her tight.

Last night with her mother's blessing, Mercedes decided to take her GED to get out of high school early. She walked in the admin office to discuss the earliest schedule she could take the exam. They gave her reviewers and list of topics that will be covered by the exam. They told her she could take it anytime she feels she's ready. Mercedes left the office with an extra spring on her step only to be dragged back down to reality when she saw the jerks congregating in front of her locker.

"Hey Sid, you look happy today." Puck smirked.

"I was until I saw you!" Mercedes pushed pass Puck to get to her locker.

"Well that was rude! I was only trying to make conversation, why are you such bitch?" Puck pushed his face real close to hers.

"Hey man leave her alone!" Finn grabbed Puck's shoulder to try and put distance between Puck and Mercedes.

"Don't tell me you're defending her now Finn? I knew you have it bad for her man. Why don't you just fuck her and get it over it!" Finn turned beet red from Puck's statement.

"Don't disrespect her like that Puck!" Finn pushed Puck further away from Mercedes.

"What the fuck man! Are you really taking Sid's side over me? So it's hoes before bros now, is it?" Puck pushed Finn back.

Mercedes was dumbfounded by what's happening in front of her. The two jerks, who also happens to be best friends are fighting and surprisingly because Finn decided to defend her. The crowd was getting larger in the hallway as the fight between Puck and Finn was getting heated. Punches were thrown and bodies were slammed against lockers. Finally they were rolling around on the floor trying to get the upper hand over the other. Students were jeering them to fight and Mercedes at this point decided to quietly slip away.

"This is all your fault, you bitch!" Quinn grabbed Mercedes' beanie and pulled her hair.

Mercedes tried to pry Quinn's hands out of her hair but Quinn's grip was tight and it was now hurting her. Mercedes was trying to scratch and pinch Quinn's arms to try and get her to let go of her hair. Santana saw Mercedes attacking Quinn and jumped in to help her friend. Soon all the cheerios was defending Quinn and attacking Mercedes. She was now slumped on the floor curled into a ball as they pulled, scratched and kicked her. Everyone else was pre-occupied with the fight between Puck and Finn for them to notice what these mean girls were doing to Mercedes. The pain was overwhelming and just before she blacked out she heard someone shouted her name.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In honour of my mother's birthday and the great day we had over the weekend I wrote this chapter with a bit of mother/daughter moment. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story and for the constant encouragement to write more.**

"Mercedes!"

Sam shouted through the hall as he spotted the commotion. He ran as fast as he could to Mercedes pushing away the Cheerios off of her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sam shouted as he bent down to check on Mercedes.

The fight broke when they heard Sam's shouts. Finn was in the middle of punching Puck when he heard Mercedes' name and quickly left to check what was going on. The crowd that was jeering Finn and Puck earlier were now looking at Sam's direction. Finn bent down and tried to lift Mercedes, but Sam stopped him.

"We can't move her; we don't know the extent of her injuries. Go get the nurse!" Sam ordered Finn and he quickly ran to the nurse's office.

Puck stood up from the floor and wiped the blood off his mouth. He walked towards Sam and saw Mercedes' limp body. He turned towards the Cheerios and glared at their lack of remorse. The Cheerios started moving to leave the scene when Sam shouted over the crowd that drew the attention back at them.

"You are not leaving! Do you honestly think you can do this and get away with it?"

"She attacked me! Ask anyone they saw it; look at what she did to my arms!" Quinn raised her arms to show the scratches on her.

"Look at her and look at Quinn, do you honestly think Quinn can beat her up? I saw my friend defending herself and so I helped!" Santana emphasized.

"That still doesn't warrant what all of you did. If she was hurting Quinn, as you claim then you should have restrained her and let the school deal with her. But I don't think Sid would attack you for no reason."

The Cheerios stood their ground and was actually proud of themselves as they defended their sister. Sam felt sick as he watch them stand there looking smug. Finn came running back and immediately went to Mercedes' side.

"The nurse is coming! Sorry it took so long. She was asking me what happened to me and I didn't know what to tell her, but finally I told her to come here and she was grabbing some stuff when I ran back here ahead of her." Sam appreciated Finn's effort.

The nurse quickly dispersed the kids and made her way to Mercedes. She checked her vitals first which were strong and checked for any broken bones or serious injuries. When she gave the all clear for them to move Mercedes, Finn quickly moved to start lifting Mercedes only to be beaten by Sam. Sam held Mercedes in his arms as he followed the nurse back to the clinic. Sam laid her down on one of the cots and pushed the hair out of her bloody face fighting the urge to kill the people who did this to her. Finn stood at the other side of the bed with tears slowly dripping down his face. He couldn't believe something like this could happen to Mercedes. He thought about being brave and if only he stood up for her sooner this would never have happened. Finn ran out the clinic with rage still visible on his face. Sam felt the same rage bubbling inside of him. He wanted answers but couldn't make himself leave Mercedes. He wanted to be there when she wakes up; he didn't want her to feel alone or abandoned.

"Have you heard?" Kurt was at his locker when girl rushed up to the girl standing next to his locker.

"What?" The girl next to him asked curiously at her friend.

"Quinn was attacked by Sid. I can't believe Sid would do that, but I'm sure the queen B did something to provoke Sid. Poor Sid though, she's unconscious in the clinic now." Kurt gasped as he heard what happened to his friend.

Kurt slammed her locker which made the girls jump and ran towards the clinic. Kurt tried hard to fight the tears threatening to spill out.

"Mercedes!" Kurt shouted as he walked in the school's clinic.

Sam turned his head towards him and saw the distraught look on Kurt's face.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked confused as he walked closer to his friend lying on the clinic's cot.

"I… I saw what they did to her. I don't know how it started but the Cheerios were ganging up on her and then…" Sam swallowed hard unable to finish his sentence. He couldn't get the desperate look for help on Mercedes' face out of his mind as he shouted her name just before she lost consciousness.

"The Cheerios? They did this to her?" Kurt wiped the tears off his face as he calmed himself and Sam nodded not trusting his voice.

"Wait here Sam, I'll be right back!" Kurt stormed out of the clinic and left him with Mercedes.

Half an hour has passed and Mercedes was starting to stir. Sam stood up and went closer, readying himself to restrain Mercedes if she abruptly stands up. Mercedes groaned from the pain and felt like every part of her body throbbed. She tried to sit up from where she was; still not wanting to open her eyes in fear of what could be surrounding her. She felt the soft material beneath her and deduced that she was no longer on the floor in the hallway. Slowly she squinted to get a glimpse of her surroundings. She made out a figure at the foot of where she was and finally saw the last person she expected to see right in front of her when she fully opened her eyes.

"Sam?" Mercedes' voice was rasp from dryness.

Sam got some water and went next to Mercedes to help her drink.

"Thank you. Where am I and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"The school's clinic. Your mom will be here soon. Nurse June said your mom's picking up your brother and sister first before coming to get you." Sam answered leaving out why he was there.

"I think I'm ok, you don't need to miss your classes for me. I will be fine thank you." Mercedes tried to smile but grimaced as she felt pain on her side when she scooted to sit straighter.

"You should just lie down." Sam helped Mercedes lie back down.

As she finally got settled in Mrs. Jones came running in the clinic with the kids in tow.

"Honey what happened?" Mrs. Jones stood at the side of Mercedes' bed and looked her daughter over.

"Momma I'm ok, just a little battered but I'll be as good as new in a couple of days." Mercedes tried to clam her hysterical mother.

"Who did this to my daughter and what is the school doing about it?" Mrs. Jones now looking at Sam for answers.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask ma'am. I'll get Nurse June for you." Sam left the family alone and went to the nurse's office to get Nurse June.

Nurse June went to Mrs. Jones and tried to explain the situation and the extent of Mercedes' injuries. The nurse explained that although there were no broken bones, Mercedes will be really sore for at least a week and that she suggests that a doctor thoroughly check her just to make sure.

"The school is doing everything to investigate this incident. Rest assured that the school has zero tolerance for violence. Whoever did this to your daughter will be suspended regardless of who is at fault." Nurse June explained.

"For sure my daughter was not to blame!" Mrs. Jones sounded irritated from Nurse June's last statement.

"I didn't imply that ma'am. I was just stating that we don't favour anyone above everyone else." Nurse June retreated.

"I want to speak to the principal now! I can't sit here knowing whoever did this to my daughter is still running around school thinking they got away with it." Mrs. Jones rushed out the clinic leaving her children and Sam as Nurse June followed.

Katie walked over to her sister and was visibly crying.

"Katie bug what's wrong?" Mercedes asked feeling helpless not being able to go over to her little sister to hug her.

Mikey went over to Katie and rubbed her back. Sam saw the sad look on the little boy's face as he tried to be strong for his little sister.

"What happened Mercy?" Mikey moved them closer to Mercedes and asked as soon as they saw her state.

"I got into a fight. Lessons learned never get into a fight or you'll end up looking like this." Mercedes laughed but once again grimaced when her side felt like she was stabbed by a red hot poker.

Katie started sniffling as she saw the hurt look on Mercedes' face. Sam quickly bent over to the children and hugged them for comfort.

"She'll be fine guys. Your sister is strong and like she said she'll be good as new in a couple of days. Isn't that right Sid?" Sam looked over to Mercedes and winked.

"Yeah I'm just a little sore now but you bet in a couple of days I'll be kicking your butts to bed like I always do." Mercedes smiled at her siblings who were clinging to Sam and wiping away their tears.

Kurt sat at the bleachers as he watched the Cheerios practise their routine for the upcoming football game. He looked at Quinn and watched every move she made. If he stared any harder, he could bore a hole through Quinn. As the Cheerios took five Kurt saw Puck approach Quinn and dragged her away from the other Cheerios. Kurt cast a curious glance at the pair as they seem to be in a heated argument and wondered what they could be fighting about.

"What the fuck were you thinking Quinn? That was not part of our plan." Puck spat as he badgered Quinn.

"I was just going to roughen her up a bit but then the bitch fought back and it wasn't my fault the girls joined in."

"That's just it, you weren't suppose to touch her. I said you can taunt her, insult her, but never did I say it was ok to lay a finger on her!" Puck ran his hands on his face in frustration.

"You are a fucked up dude Puck! Why don't you just admit that you like Sid and stop all this grade school taunting. You are almost finished with high school and you still act like a fucking retard when it comes to Sid." Quinn scoffed as she watched Puck's features change from frustration to pure anger and pulled her close to him.

"Watch your mouth Quinn! Don't forget I owned that ass of yours and I can bring you down from your high horse anytime I want!" Puck whispered in Quinn's ear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Quinn's eyes widened as she pushed away from Puck's grip and searched for any tell-tale sign that Puck was kidding.

"I don't kid remember!" Puck smirked as fear was now visible on Quinn's face.

"You will sort this out and all of you will apologize to Sid otherwise you'll answer to me!" Puck quickly left not waiting for Quinn's response.

Mrs. Jones came back from the meeting with the principal fuming.

"I tell you, people with money can get away with anything. They say they'll suspend the people responsible but that's only a week and what with the injuries, the medical bills, not to mention the trauma! Baby girl I couldn't be happier for you to get out of this school as soon as possible. I don't think I'll stop worrying every second you're in here!"

"Momma I'm ok! I just need to rest this off. Nurse June said I'm ok and I trust her, so no need to go to the doctors." Mercedes tried to calm her mother.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Mrs. Jones finally noticed her missing children.

"Sam brought them to the cafeteria to get a drink." Mrs. Jones nodded and sat down next to her daughter.  
"I'm sorry momma." Mercedes looked at her mother with glassy eyes.  
"Hush girl! You didn't so anything wrong, I'm just angry that this happened to you and again the universe slaps me in the face letting me know I'm not doing a very good job raising my kids." Mrs. Jones wiped a stray tear.

"Momma no! You're doing the best you can and we know. I see how hard you work all my life that's why I want to make myself useful and help out as much as I can."

"Again I'm the parent and you the child. I appreciate everything you've done honey, but I don't want you to regret anything." Mrs. Jones said as she patted her daughter's arm.

"I don't regret anything! In fact I love that I get to meet wonderful people and help make my family happy." Mrs. Jones smiled at her daughter and stood up to kiss Mercedes on the forehead.

"We better get you ready so we can go as soon as the kids get back. I'll call a cab to pick us up so you don't have to walk much." Mercedes nodded and straightened herself readying herself to leave.

Mrs. Jones was helping Mercedes off the bed when Sam and the kids walked back in the clinic. Mikey and Katie quickly gathered their stuff as well as their big sister's making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Mrs. Jones sat Mercedes on the chair for a bit as she walked towards Sam.

"Young man, thank you for staying with my daughter. I appreciate what you've done and I owe you a debt of gratitude." Mrs. Jones hugged Sam and patted him on the arm as she released him.

Mercedes smiled at Sam and mouthed a thank you to him as Mrs. Jones helped her to stand up.

"Ma'am!" Mrs. Jones turned to Sam.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take all of you to your house." Sam thanked the heavens above that he dropped his siblings to school this morning and will be picking them up later so his mom insisted he take the SUV instead of his truck.

"That's very kind of you, but we can take the cab and don't you still have classes to go to?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I've skipped most of them already what's a couple more!" Sam smiled.

"Young man if I was your mother you'd be getting a smacking right now, so as a parent you march right back to your classes now!" Mrs. Jones pointed towards the door.

"Please! I'd feel better knowing Mercedes is home safe. I will make up for the missed classes and I will tell my parents as soon as I get home. Besides I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in class anyway." Sam pleaded. Mrs. Jones thought for a moment before replying.

"Very well, you will give me your parents' number so I can tell them myself what happened." Mrs. Jones caved in.

A wide smile appeared on Sam's face and helped Mrs. Jones assist Mercedes as they walked out the school. Sam told them to wait at the school's entrance as he gets his car. Sam drove up to the front and ran to help with Mercedes again. Sam opened the passenger doors for them and carried Mercedes on to the front passenger seat and helped with her seatbelt. Mikey and Katie climbed at the back seat and soon followed by Mrs. Jones. When Sam climbed in the driver's seat everyone was buckled up and Mrs. Jones proceeded to give directions to their house. The drive was silent but not awkward. Sam would glance towards Mercedes once in a while as she remained fixated with the passing scenery outside the moving vehicle. Soon they were in front of a small two-storey house with a small yard out front. Mikey and Katie quickly unbuckled themselves and got out the car carrying their stuff. Sam rushed to Mrs. Jones' side of the door before she could open it and held it open for her; Mrs. Jones smiled at the gesture.

"Sam I can walk to my house!" Mercedes protested as Sam tried to grab her and carry her to the house.

"She's stubborn I should know. Just let her lean on you, I'll grab the rest of our stuff." Mrs. Jones took her purse and Mercedes' backpack from the backseat and walked to their front door.

Mercedes leaned on Sam as he assisted her to their house. They walked into their living room and Sam helped Mercedes to sit on the couch. Mercedes gestured for him to have a seat and Sam took the space next to hers.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mercedes offered.

"No I'm good." Sam took in the homey feel of the room despite the lack of furniture in it.

Mrs. Jones entered the living room carrying blankets and pillows.

"Momma, what are those for?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't want you to strain yourself going up and down the stairs, so we'll make the living room your temporary room."

"But wouldn't a bed be better for Mercedes Mrs. Jones?" Sam interrupted.

"This is actually a sofa bed and honestly it's more comfortable than my own bed." Mercedes giggled.

Sam helped Mercedes off the couch and proceeded to help Mrs. Jones pull out the sofa bed. Once the bed was setup, Sam helped Mercedes in bed and Mrs. Jones tucked her in.

"Comfortable?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yes momma!" Mercedes smiled.

"I better go so Sid can rest and I need to go and pick up my brother and sister from school as well." Sam turned to Mrs. Jones.

"Thank you again Sam, but before you leave give me your parents' number." Sam quickly took out his wallet and handed his father's business card to Mrs. Jones.

"Sid has our house number and my mother's mobile number." Sam explained.

Mrs. Jones walked Sam out of their house and waved as he drove off.

The Cheerios were screaming in the locker room and Coach Sylvester ran out of her office to find out what's going on. Some of the girls were crying as they sniffed their hair, while others tried to wash off the smell as much as they could. A distinct smell of vinegar was wafting in the locker room and Coach Sylvester knows a prank when she sees one.

_Kurt was furious at what the Cheerios did to his friend. He left Sam with Mercedes to start hatching his plan for revenge. Knowing Mercedes, she would never try to take revenge and stoop down so it was left to him to take down the Cheerios. Kurt made a quick stop at the school's cafeteria and took a bottle of the strongest smelling vinegar he could find. He went in the girl's locker room with his accomplice and broke into the girl's locker one by one taking their toiletry bag and pouring a little bit of vinegar on their shampoo, conditioner, lotion, perfume; basically anything he could pour the liquid in. As soon as they were done Kurt went to the school's sprinkler control with another accomplice and reprogrammed the timer at the field. Kurt was sitting on the bleachers watching the Cheerios get back to their routine after their break. Kurt checked his watch and mouthed counting down from 20. When he reached 1, as if on cue; the sprinklers went on. The Cheerios were shocked and scrambled like headless chickens as the crowd grew at the field laughing at what was happening. Kurt sported a satisfied grin as he leaned back on the bleachers watching the water soak the Cheerios. Soon you'll get what you deserve; Kurt thought to himself as he looked at Quinn huffing in anger as she walked off the field._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No you're not dreaming, I did update both my stories on the same day. I had some time this weekend and used it to make updates. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story. Please bear with me as I slowly make updates, I promise I will not leave my stories unfinished.**

Kurt walked in the clinic finding it empty except for Nurse June cleaning up.

"If you're looking for Mercedes they already left." Nurse June told Kurt.

"Ok thanks! I'll just go over to her house." Kurt turned to walk out when Nurse June called back for him.

"Mrs. Jones asked if Mercedes' schoolwork can be sent over to their house, would you be so kind to go to the admin's office and bring it with you?"

"No problem!" Kurt smiled and made his way to the admin office.

Sam drove up their driveway with his siblings. The kids quickly ran out of the SUV to their mother waiting at the porch.

"How's school?" Mrs. Evans kissed her children and noticed Sam's demeanour.

"Really bad." Sam meekly replied.

"Why what happened?" Mrs. Evans' curiosity peaked.

"Mercedes was attacked by the cheerleaders at school and she got hurt really bad." Mrs. Evans and the children audibly gasped from what they heard.

"Oh my goodness! How is she?" Mrs. Evans worriedly asked.

"She's at home now. She refuses to go to the doctors even though the school nurse suggested it just to be on the safe side. I can't believe how stubborn she is."

"What is the school doing about it? They should at least make them pay for Mercedes' medical bills!" Sam shrugged at his mother's question.

"Mrs. Jones was really pis… mad after talking to the principal." Sam quickly corrected his statement not wanting to cuss in front of his mother.

"This should be raised at the school board meeting; things like this shouldn't happen in school. Something has to be done and I'll make sure it happens." Sam smiled at his mother's conviction.

"Mom!" Mrs. Evans looked at her eldest son.

"Mrs. Jones said she'll call you and dad later. She wanted to talk to you guys to let you know that I skipped my classes today and left school with them." Sam looked down and waited for his mother's reaction.

Mrs. Evans cupped her son's face and lifted his head up to look into her eyes. Sam looked at his mother and saw pride in his mother's eyes.

"Helping others is never a bad thing. I expect you to ask your friends for notes and homework, but know that I am proud of you for doing the right thing." Mrs. Evans hugged her teenage son and bent down to hug her younger children.

"That goes for the both of you. You guys are my light!" Stevie and Stacie hugged their mother tight.

"Is Mercedes going to be alright?" Stacie turned her head toward Sam as she clung to their mother.

"I hope so too Stace." Sam really hoped that Mercedes would be ok.

"Hey momma Jones, how's Sid doing?" Kurt hugged Mrs. Jones as he entered their home.

"Still stubborn as ever! She's in the kitchen making a sandwich, go right ahead!"

Kurt walked to the kitchen and saw Mercedes behind the kitchen counter making several sandwiches for dinner.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?" Kurt raised a brow at his friend.

"You know me, I can't keep still. I've rested enough at the clinic, I need to do something other than sit or lie down!" Mercedes finished making the sandwiches and was now cleaning the counter.

"Go have a seat I'll do that." Kurt insisted as he assisted Mercedes to the dining table.

"Mikey, Katie, dinner!" Mercedes shouted and Kurt could hear feet scurrying towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Jones soon walked in after the kids and walked over to Kurt to make him stop cleaning. She gestured for him to have a seat and have a sandwich. Mrs. Jones then finished clearing the counter and brought over Milk and Juice cartons at the dining table.

"Momma, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Mercedes asked as she took a bite of her sandwich wincing as her face was still sore.

"I called the diner and explained what happened. They told me I can take a couple of days off so I can take care of my babies." Mrs. Jones kissed the top of Mercedes' head and smiled at her younger children before taking a seat.

They finished dinner and while Mrs. Jones shooed them out the kitchen to clean up they all went to the living room/Mercedes' temporary bedroom to watch their programs. Mikey and Katie sat on the floor consumed by their usual evening program when Kurt scooted near Mercedes.

"Don't be mad, but I did something." Kurt looked at Mercedes.

"I won't, so what did you do?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"I sort of got back at the Cheerios for what they did to you." Kurt was now cringing like he's waiting to be scolded, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked at Mercedes stifling a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kurt demanded.

"Your face, it's priceless Kurt!" Mercedes laughed out loud and the children turned at their direction to see what's so funny.

"Turn your heads back round and watch your program. There's nothing to see here!" Kurt pointed at the TV and the children resumed watching.

"As much as I appreciate what you've done for me Kurt, I'm not mad; I just don't want you to get in trouble for this." Mercedes patted Kurt's leg to let him know she understands.

"I just hate the way they think they can get away with everything. It isn't fair Sid and you know it as well as I do. I just wish you could be more of an irrational teenager once in a while instead of being the better person." Kurt explained.

"Oh no you didn't!" Mercedes sassed.

"What I meant is, it's exhausting being you Sid! How can you stand being a martyr day in and day out is beyond me. I sometimes feel that I should be doing the sign of the cross whenever I see you." Kurt retorted which earned him a slap on the arm from Mercedes.

"Hey! I'm not a martyr nor am I saint. Believe me I am buying my time and they will get what they deserve. I just don't want to do anything that could jeopardize my goals." Mercedes smiled at her friend.

"Actually I have something to tell you." Kurt looked at Mercedes eager to hear what she's about to say.

"I've decided to take my GED and get out of high school early." Mercedes searched for a reaction from a stunned Kurt.

"Kurt? Did you hear me?" Kurt finally blinked and swallowed before answering.

"Wow! That's a big decision, are you sure a bout it? How about Halloween, homecoming, Valentine's, spring break or prom?" Kurt took Mercedes' hands and looked at his friend pleadingly.

"Kurt you know I won't miss those. Those are my golden money making rackets, I just won't be in school that much but I'll still visit." Mercedes reassured.

"Phew! For a moment I thought you'll be disappearing on the face of the earth." Kurt kidded.

"Believe me you'll be the first one to know if that will happen." Mercedes and Kurt both giggled.

The house phone rang in the Evans' home and Mr. Evans made his way to answer it.

"Evans residence Sanders speaking." Mr. Evans answered.

"Mr. Evans, this is Mercedes' mother Cassandra." Mrs. Jones introduced herself.

"Please call me Sanders, we heard what happened to Mercedes and we hope that she's feeling better."

"Thank you for your concern. My daughter is recovering and thanks to your son things could have been worse. And please call me Sissy." Mrs. Jones thanked Mr. Evans.

"We are proud of how our son reacted to the situation and we're glad he was able to help."

"Yes, I was actually calling to apologize for condoning Sam from skipping his classes, but rest assured your son has been heaven sent to our family. I'd hate to think that my daughter was all alone, probably scared to death and having someone save you like that from harm is a great relief to my daughter I'm sure. I just wanted you and your wife to know how grateful we are for everything Sam did today and we are forever indebted."

"Please Sissy your family don't owe us anything. In fact if your family need our help please don't hesitate to ask."

Mr. Evans and Mrs. Jones continued with their conversation where Mrs. Evans listened in next to her husband prompting Mr. Evans once in a while to ask for more details about what happened at the school and wanting reassurance that Mercedes is doing ok.

"Sissy, I don't want to overstep my boundary but Mercedes needs to see a doctor." Mrs. Evans begged as she was now the one talking to Mrs. Jones.

"I think so too, but Mercedes is really stubborn. But don't worry Lynda; I'm making her go to the doctor tomorrow morning. I'll drag her if I have too." Mrs. Jones laughed.

"I'll help you!" Mrs. Evans laughed with her.

Lynda and Sissy finally said their goodbyes soon after Mrs. Evans confirmed that she'll pick Sissy and Mercedes at their home after dropping the kids at school.

"_Mercedes!" Mercedes heard a voice calling out to her.  
"Sam!" Mercedes shouted in her thought as she was finally consumed by the darkness. _

Mercedes was up at her usual waking time and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for her siblings. Every part of her body still felt sore but hard habits are difficult to change. Her dream was quite vivid as she remembered what happened just before she blacked out. As much as she'd hate to admit it, hearing Sam's voice calmed her. At that point she knew she would be alright and seeing him there with her when she woke up made her feel safe. Mrs. Jones walked in the kitchen as Mercedes was already cleaning the counters and lunches are ready and waiting on the dining table.

"Honey what are you doing?" Mrs. Jones quickly made her way beside Mercedes.

"I'm feeling much better momma, just made lunch for Mikey and Katie."

"You should be resting, now march your behind back to bed!" Mrs. Jones pointed towards the living room and watched Mercedes slowly make her way out the kitchen.

"Honey!" Mercedes stopped and looked back at her mother.

"Yes momma?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you cook momma will be great!" Mercedes replied excitedly.

"Ok baby girl, now march." Mrs. Jones smiled.

Mrs. Jones found all her children sat in the sofa bed talking when she brought a tray filled with food for Mercedes.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen you two. Hurry up and eat so you won't be late for the school bus." The children quickly leapt out of the sofa bed and in to the kitchen.

"Momma this is too much for me." Mercedes eyed the tray and worried how she'll be able to finish all of it.

"Just try to eat as much as you can baby girl. Oh by the way, I was thinking we should swing by the clinic just to make sure everything is fine." Mrs. Jones patted Mercedes hand and stood to walk back in the kitchen.

"Momma I feel better honest. No point of spending money just to be told everything is fine." Mercedes reasoned.

"Hush now girl. It's for my own peace of mind. Don't worry about money; I have saved money for times like this. Eat up and I'll help you get ready."

Mrs. Jones walked the kids to the bus stop and waited for the school bus to pick them up. She walked back in their house as Mercedes was making her way to the kitchen carrying the tray.

"I'll do that for you." Mercedes rolled her eyes and reluctantly handed the tray over to her mom.

"Momma please stop babying me. Honestly I'm fine." Mrs. Jones placed the tray on the counter and turned to face her daughter.

"Now you listen here young lady, I have not and will I ever baby you even if I call you my baby girl. What I'm doing is what any mother would do for their children, especially one that recently got hurt!" Mrs. Jones dropped her head for a minute before talking again.

"I'm really sorry baby girl. I just keep thinking that if I'd been a better mother none of this would have happened. You practically had to raise yourself not to mention your younger siblings as well. I really wish we were in a better situation but the fact remains we're not and it's eating me from the inside out." Mercedes moved closer to her mother and hugged her.

"Momma come on, I told you we're in this together. Sometimes bad things happen and the best thing we can do is react to it in a positive way."

"Your school don't deserve you baby girl. You are too good to be stuck in that place, how did I ever manage to have such a wonderful daughter that I'd never know!" Mrs. Jones smiled.

"That's easy momma, you're a wonderful mother that's why." Mercedes beamed.

Sam groggily went down for breakfast not really wanting to go to school today. Despite his lack of enthusiasm for school, Sam was already dressed and ready for school.

"Sam honey, breakfast is on the table. Just put your plate in the dishwasher when you're done." Mrs. Evans kissed her son on the cheek as she quickly ushered the little ones out.

"What's the rush? It's still early and I don't think Stevie and Stacie will be late for school we live really close to their school." Sam asked confused.

"I know honey, I just needed to drop them early to school and head out to the Jones' place so we can bring Mercedes to the doctor this morning. I still need to find their house since all I have is an address." Sam immediately sobered at the mention of Mercedes.

"Can I come? I know where they live so you won't have to look for it!" Sam hoped his mother will let him come as he waited for his mother's reply.

"I don't want you to miss another day of school Sam. " Mrs. Evans reasoned with her son.

"It's still early mom. I can drive you there and drop you off at the clinic, then make my way to school." Mrs. Evans looked sceptical.

"How are you going to get to school if we're only bringing 1 car?" Sam smiled at his mother.

"I'll drive your car then come pick you up during my free period. There's a coffee place next to the clinic you can wait there if you finish early." Mrs. Evans chuckled at her son's tenacity.

"Alright you win. You seem to have answers for everything." Sam hugged his mother and quickly hoovered his breakfast in record time.

Mrs. Jones helped her daughter get ready and left Mercedes to watch the television as she got herself ready. Mrs. Jones was coming down the stairs when she heard a knock on their front door. She quickly went straight to the door knowing who their unexpected visitor was.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones. Is Mercedes ready?" Mrs. Jones was caught off guard at the sight of Sam.

"Hi Sissy! It's great to finally meet you in person." Mrs. Evans moved out from behind Sam and introduced herself to Mrs. Jones.

"Nice to meet you too Lynda! Please come in, I'll be done in a minute then we could go." Mrs. Jones led Sam and Mrs. Evans to the living room where Mercedes was sat on their now made up sofa.

"Mercedes?" Mrs. Evans called from behind Mercedes which startled the teenager.

"Mrs. Evans! What are you doing here?" Mercedes looked at Mrs. Evans and then Sam who was right behind his mother in shocked confusion.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok so I wormed my way into convincing your mother to let me tag along with your doctor's appointment." Mrs. Evans carefully hugged Mercedes and took mental note of all visible injuries on the teenager.

"Shouldn't you be on the way to school by now?" Mercedes asked Sam as Mrs. Evans let her go.

"Uhmmm… I'm dropping you guys to the clinic then I'll go to school from there. School's not that far from there you know!" Sam defended and Mrs. Evans chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Shall we go?" Mrs. Jones walked up to the three of them with her purse in hand.

"Indeed we shall. Sam please assist Mercedes to the car, I'll stay with Sissy while she locks up the house." Sam nodded and quickly went to Mercedes' side.

"So how are we doing this? Are you going to lean on me or should I just carry you? The latter would be faster." Mercedes looked at Sam expecting him to be smirking only to find that he was quite serious.

"Boy you are crazy! I can walk out by myself without any assistance, why would I lean on you let alone let you carry me?" Mercedes involuntarily cocked her head to the side and immediately regretted having done that because her neck was now throbbing with pain.

Sam noticed the pained look in Mercedes and silently held her arm as he walked them to his mom's SUV.

"Honey, Mercedes can sit in the front so she can adjust the seat." Mrs. Evans told Sam as he was opening the door behind the front passenger seat.

"Yes ma'am." Sam opened the door to the front passenger seat and helped Mercedes to settle in.

He then opened the door for Mrs. Jones and his mother before climbing in the driver's seat. Sam and Mercedes quietly sat all the way to the clinic while their mothers chatted about their common disgust with what the school did. Mrs. Evans convinced Mrs. Jones to speak up to the School board and promised to back her up every step of the way. Mrs. Jones is a very reserved woman often choosing not to react to things that enrages her, but when it comes to her children hell will break loose. Mrs. Jones was grateful for the support Mrs. Evans was giving her and with that she can actually feel that justice will be served.

They arrived shortly at the clinic. Sam helped Mercedes down and she in turned smiled and thanked him.

"I'll let you know when we're ready honey. Have fun in school." Mrs. Evans kissed her son on the cheek and Mrs. Jones waved at him as he drove away.

"Your son is a good man Lynda. You should really be proud of him." Mrs. Jones smiled as both women walked to the other side of Mercedes to help her.

"I am… always." Mrs. Evans smiled back.

Sam walked in the school hallway just in time to hear the first bell. He made his way to his 1st period class not bothering to stop by his locker. Sam saw Finn leaning on the door frame outside their class and immediately walked towards him as soon as Finn saw him.

"How's Sid?" Sam wasn't at all surprised at Finn's sincerity after yesterday, but still he couldn't help but partly blame him for what happened to Mercedes.

"She could be better. She went to the doctors this morning to have a full check-up; hopefully Nurse June's examination of her was accurate." Sam said bitterly and Finn felt remorse.

"I tried calling Quinn to confront her why the fuck did she do it but she won't take my calls. I don't know what drove them to do this to her but no one deserved what they've done to Sid. Maybe if I stood up for her sooner none of these would have happened." Sam nodded and felt his own guilt consume him.

The two walked in their classroom as soon as they saw their teacher walking towards them. Sam was restless in class wanting time to fly by so he can go back to the clinic and find out what the doctors said. Soon after his first period class Sam received a message from his mother telling him to don't bother going to them during his free period and instead meet them for lunch in one of the many restaurants near the medical complex. Sam couldn't hide his disappointment but sent a reply his mother that he would meet them for lunch.

The check-up went longer than expected as the doctor made sure she covered everything. Dr. Callie is an African-American young doctor in her thirties. She immediately felt drawn to Mercedes' case even before she found out what actually happened. She was angry that something like that happened in school and empathized with Mrs. Jones as the older woman tried not to react as Mercedes described what happened to her and what parts of her body that's giving her the greatest discomfort. The results didn't show anything serious only advising Mercedes to take things easy and not to push herself to much. She wrote Mercedes a doctor's note advising to take a leave of absence from school for the rest of the week and prescribed her pain killers if the pain gets too much. Mrs. Jones nodded at the doctor letting him know she understood everything she said.

"Just to make sure, we should schedule another appointment next week so I can check her healing. If you have questions or anything, please don't hesitate to call me." Dr Callie insisted as she handed her card to Mrs. Jones.

"Thank you Doctor. We'll schedule an appointment for next week before we leave." Mrs. Jones took the card and carefully placed in inside her purse.

Mercedes stood up and straightened her clothes before she and her mother walked out of the examination room leaving Dr. Chris to finish her write-up.

"How was it?" Mrs. Evans quickly walked up to Mrs. Jones and Mercedes as soon as they came out to the waiting area.

"Nothing to worry about Mrs. Evans. Just need a lot of rest, which I can definitely use." Mercedes smiled.

"Lynda can you sit with Mercedes while I get the prescription and schedule her next appointment?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Sure thing. I'll send Sam a message that he can pick us up now. I sent him a message earlier that he didn't need to come during his free period and just come by on his lunch period." Mrs. Evans helped Mercedes to sit down and sat herself down before taking out her phone.

The three women walked out the clinic and eyed the choices for lunch. They finally settled on an Italian deli place serving more than the usual subs and sandwiches. Mrs. Evans called her son to let him know where they are as they entered the establishment. Sam walked in the deli and smiled as soon as he them sat at the corner table of the small deli.

"Hey honey, I got you a sub but if you wanted something else just go ahead and order another one." Mrs. Evans pointed to a tray next to Mercedes.

"I'm sure what you got me is fine. Thanks mom!" Sam smiled and sat down next to Mercedes.

They talked while having lunch. Mrs. Jones continued to relay what the doctor said as both Mrs. Evans and Sam listened intently. Mercedes was unconsciously staring at Sam as he listened to what her mother was saying. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the sight of him. Sam turned to Mercedes' direction and saw her staring at him, surprised that she had on the most beautiful smile. Mercedes suddenly became consciously of was she was doing when Sam smiled back and she immediately went back to eating her soup and sandwich. They soon finished their lunch and headed out to go home.

"I'll bring the car; you guys wait here for me." Sam left them in front of the deli as he ran to get the car.

They arrived at the Jone's home and Sam helped Mercedes in the house. Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Evans left Sam and Mercedes in the living room as they continued chatting while getting coffee in the kitchen.

"I got your homework from the admin office. I hope you don't mind if I start bringing them over to you after school." Sam handed the notes and assignments to Mercedes.

"You shouldn't have. I know Kurt has already agreed to be my school errand boy but thank you." Mercedes smiled.

"It's no problem. Just let me know if Kurt can't come over and I'll gladly do it." Sam offered.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. Oh and Sam!" Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Thanks for everything. I never got to thank you, so I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate everything you did and are doing." Mercedes met Sam's eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, I owe you more."

"You don't owe me anything Sam. If you owe somebody it's your family and I'm happy to see the smile on your mother's face. She's really proud of you." Mercedes pointed out.

Sam and Mrs. Evans soon left the Jone's home to pick up Stevie and Stacie from school. Mrs. Evans hugged Mercedes and told her to get better. Sam politely said his farewell to Mrs. Jones and waved goodbye to Mercedes. Sam opened the door for his mother and jogged to the driver side as soon as he closed the door. He looked back to the Jone's home and saw Mercedes still standing at their door waiting for them to leave. He waved one last time before climbing inside the car and seeing Mercedes shake her head and smiled before closing their front door.

"I haven't seen you smile like that for the longest time. Whatever's keeping you smiling I approve." Mrs. Evans winked at her son.

"I'm not smiling differently mom." Sam denied as he started the car and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another filler chapter for now. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I'm always at awe how people respond to the things that my head spits out. Anyways, enjoy and 'til my next update!**

A week went by and another, but still Mercedes hasn't decided to go back to school. With the parents putting pressure on the school with what happened to Mercedes the school allowed her to continue getting notes and assignments so that she can continue with her studies at home. Sam took on the responsibility of bringing Mercedes' school work to her when he doesn't have football practice after school. Kurt would still come along with Sam when he would bring Mercedes' assignments and the three of them would talk and do their assignments together. Mercedes kept herself busy by studying for her upcoming GED exam and going back to her rackets.

Mrs. Evans took it upon herself to let Mercedes' clients know what has happened to her. She also asked for their support in her petition to pressure the school to rethink their policy on violence. All the parents she talked to was very upset with what happened to Mercedes and promised Mrs. Evans that they would do anything they could to support this cause. Mrs. Taylor was most disturbed with the news and like Mrs. Evans wanted to know how something like this can happen in schools. Mrs. Taylor was just as passionate about Mrs. Evans cause and rallied all the parents she knew to help in the petition.

Mercedes arrived at the Taylor's home for Tommy's tutoring.

"Sid! Just the person I needed." Andrew smiled as he opened the door for Mercedes.

"You're in a good mood. What's up?" Mercedes asked.

"Uhmm… I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Mckinley's homecoming dance with me. That's if you're going I mean." Andrew nervously asked Mercedes.

"But you go to Dalton? Why are you going to Mckinley's homecoming?" Mercedes curiously asked.

"You're school invited all the other schools since it is Mckinley's golden homecoming. I thought it'll be nice to go with somebody from there." Andrew explained.

Mercedes thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure why not. Honestly I wasn't planning to go but I'm sure Kurt would blackmail me or something, so at least I won't be bored." Andrew smiled.

"Cool. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the warblers. Blaine can't stop talking about you." Mercedes grinned at how excited Andrew looked.

"Well I have to go to Tommy now; I'll see you on Saturday." Mercedes walked towards the kitchen where they usually have their tutoring session.

Their session went by quickly, with an occasional interruption from Mrs. Taylor asking if they need anything. Mercedes said her goodbyes and made her way home. On the bus, Mercedes took out her phone and sent a message to Kurt to meet her at her home, it's an emergency. Mercedes walked towards her house and saw Kurt's car parked outside.

"Momma I'm home." Mercedes shouted as she entered their house and Kurt quickly made way towards her.

"What's the emergency?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Kurt! Didn't think you'd get here this fast." Mercedes walked passed Kurt towards the kitchen.

"What? You said it's an emergency so I bolted here!" Kurt sassed as he followed her.

"Andrew asked me to homecoming and I said yes." Mercedes said nonchalantly.

"Wait! Andrew Taylor? But he goes to Dalton."

"Exactly! Apparently our school invited other schools to celebrate our 50th Homecoming."

"So who else is going?" Mercedes smirked at her friend's question not wanting to seem obvious.

"Well Andrew told me the warblers will be there, so I guess Trevor, Wayne and Blaine will be there." Kurt lit up from the mention of Blaine.

"So what's the emergency?" Kurt asked again.

"I… uhmm… I'm agreeing to a make-over." Kurt squealed.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming. Did you actually say you want a make-over?" Kurt looked at his friend wide-eyed.

"Please don't make me say it again." Mercedes begged.

"Ok ok I'll take what I can. So when do we start?" Kurt grinned.

"Well seeing that the homecoming is this Saturday and it's already Tuesday, can we start now?" Mercedes asked.

"Perfect! I already have dress ideas for the homecoming." Kurt took out his laptop and started opening folders to show Mercedes.

The two continued to browse through the dresses Kurt saved since the day he's been wanting to do a make-over on Mercedes. He showed her make up ideas as well as hairstyles that would match each dresses. It took several debates and reluctance from Mercedes on most of Kurt's ideas before they settled on a look they both liked. Mrs. Jones came downstairs ready to leave for work as Kurt was fixing stuff to go home himself.

"Honey I'm off to work." Mrs. Jones entered the kitchen to let Mercedes know she's leaving.

"Ok momma. Take care."

"Momma Jones. I'm just about to go home; I can drop you at the diner." Kurt offered.

"I don't want to trouble you Kurt. Thanks for offering anyway." Mrs. Jones declined.

"It's no trouble. The diner is along the way so it isn't like on the opposite direction or something. I won't accept no for an answer!" Mrs. Jones smiled and nodded at her daughter's friend.

"Bye Sid. I'll see you tomorrow after school." Kurt hugged Mercedes before he led Mrs. Jones out.

The next day Mercedes did her usual chores of getting her siblings ready for school, cleaning the house and studying for her GED. Today however she knew she needed to go shopping with Kurt and so she decided to pick-up her siblings and meet him at the mall. They arrived before Kurt at the mall and decided to treat her siblings to pizza while they wait. The three were happily munching on their pizza and soda when Kurt strode up to them.

"Hey Sid. Hey little Jones!" Kurt addressed Mikey and Katie.

"I saved half of my pizza for you." Mercedes offered which Kurt gladly took.

"Thanks I'm famished and I need all the energy I can get for this shopping spree." Kurt did a little dance on his seat as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Hang on, who said anything about a spree? We agreed to look for the dress and other stuff that we agreed on, we didn't agree on buying them now. I don't have that kind of money on me." Mercedes iterated.

"Hush girl, I told you this make-over is on me. You are not to spend a single penny, all I expect is you to be forever indebted to me and the promise that you will never ever go back to this persona that you are currently channelling." Kurt gestured at Mercedes' current style.

Mercedes opened her mouth to retort but Kurt waved her off.

"I don't accept complaints so don't even try. You've waived your right to argue with me when you asked me to do this make-over. I don't care if you've changed your mind all your decisions now are null and void." Mercedes was suppose to cut off Kurt with his rambling but decided to just keep her mouth shut.

Kurt smiled at his friend's conformity as they finished their pizza. Kurt and Mercedes made their way to the department stores with the kids in tow. Mikey protested going to the women's department but was bribed by Kurt with ice cream afterwards if he would brave it with them. Katie was in awe at all the dresses and begged if she could try some on. Kurt also promised Katie to go to the girl's section once they've found Mercedes' dress. They went through racks and racks of homecoming dresses where Kurt would pick a dress and hand it over to Mercedes to try on. Kurt actually squealed when he finally found the perfect dress and pushed Mercedes to the changing room to try it on. They waited anxiously for Mercedes to come out of the dressing room eager to see the dress on her.

"I'm not sure about this one Kurt." Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sid just come out so we can assess the damage. I'm sure it looks great on you just like I imagined it would be." Kurt encouraged Mercedes.

"Come on Mercy, I wanna see how pretty you look." Katie begged while Mikey sat there not really bothering.

"Ok, but I'm telling you I'm not feeling it." Mercedes opened the door and stepped out.

Kurt squealed again and Katie clapped at the sight of her sister, even Mikey smiled as he saw her sister. The dress that Kurt picked out was a strapless teal chiffon knee length dress that hugged Mercedes' bust and waist perfectly while the skirt flared making it really girly and feminine.

"Mercedes it's perfect!" Kurt shouted in glee as he saw her friend in the teal dress.

"Mercy, you look really pretty!" Katie couldn't contain her excitement as she ran to her sister and hugged her.

"I don't know; I feel naked in this. The dress we agreed on wasn't strapless." Mercedes furrowed her brows as she pouted.

"Shush! You look absolutely fabulous and you carry that dress well. It's even better than I've imagined. Now we need shoes and simple accessories." Kurt listed.

"Kurt!" Mercedes whined.

"Ok, we'll look for a shawl you can wrap yourself in when it gets chilly." Kurt compromised.

Kurt pushed Mercedes back in to change in her own clothes so they can continue with their shopping. Kurt grabbed some of the clothes he asked her to try earlier that looked good and placed it on his arm. They passed by the accessories area picking out an elegant ring and drop earrings as well as the promised shawl. They quickly walked to the shoes section to look for matching shoes. Kurt walked around the vast collection of formal shoes while Mercedes stood in front of a display of high heel pumps and looked in horror at how high the heels are on some of them. Kurt found the perfect shoes to go with the dress but opted for the simpler black version of the teal shoes so that Mercedes can easily pair the shoes with other clothes. Kurt asked the shop assistant for a size 8 of the black satin peep toe pumps and asked him to bring it over to Mercedes to try on.

"Are you crazy? How am I suppose to walk in these?" Mercedes complained as she held up the pumps with 6 inches heels.

"It's only about 4 inches, there's about 2 inches platform so it isn't that high." Kurt explained.

"Exactly, when did you see me in 4 inch heels?" Mercedes retorted.

"Stop the dramatics, just try them on or so help me God Sid I will put them on you myself." Kurt sassed.

Mercedes hesitantly put on the shoes and wobbly stood up from her seat. Kurt encouraged her to walk around with it and after a shaky start she actually thought it was surprisingly comfortable for something so high. They quickly took the shoes and their other purchases to the cashier so that Kurt could pay for them. Mercedes' eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the total amount of their purchase.

"I can't let you pay for that Kurt. That's too much!" Mercedes protested.

"I said cut it with the dramatics. I told you I will pay for everything and you can't stop me. What good is it to have all this money and not spend it?" Kurt waved his gold card and paid for the items.

"Your dad will kill you when he sees your credit card statement."

"Oh please I buy more expensive things than this, my dad doesn't mind since I'm his only child. If it'll make you feel any better I will not buy any designer clothes this week." Kurt smiled at Mercedes.

"Actually it doesn't but I guess it's a start. Are you really sure about this? I mean I asked for your help." Kurt smiled.

"Yes I'm sure. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I can't wait to see people's faces when you walk in to that homecoming dance. That alone is payment enough." Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hands letting her know that he meant it.

"Thanks Kurt. You really are my best friend even if we don't shout it out to the world." Mercedes hugged her friend still not believing what he's doing for her.

"I know I'm fabulous but I wouldn't trade you for the world." Kurt beamed at Mercedes.

They quickly grabbed their purchases and made their way to the girl's section as promised to Katie. Katie tried on dress after dress looking like the little princess that she is. Mikey was becoming obviously bored with all the commotion as he sulked on his chair waiting for them to finish. Kurt bought Katie a dress as well and the little girl couldn't believe that she actually got a new dress as he hugged Kurt tightly.

Mikey was as happy as his sisters when they made it to the ice cream parlour. Kurt allowed him to pick whatever he wants; he also extended the offer to Mercedes and Katie. Katie opted for a small strawberry shake while Mercedes agreed to share a banana split sundae with Kurt. Mikey was definitely high with ice cream as they left the mall. He was literally bouncing in his seat as Kurt drove them home.

"You ruined his appetite for dinner. I just hope momma won't get mad." Mercedes said as they stopped in front of their house.

"Well I am willing to take all the blame. You know momma Jones can't resist my charm." Kurt responded.

"Momma won't be mad Mercy. We had pizza and dessert so we're good!" Mikey beamed and ran towards their house.

"I hope he burns all that sugar and go to sleep already." Mercedes shook her head at her little brother.

Mercedes and Kurt climbed out of the car and went to the boot to get their shopping out. Katie was silently sitting at the back holding on to her dress when Kurt opened the door for her.

"Need help with your dress bug?" Kurt asked.

"No thank you I got it." Katie smiled widely at Kurt as she hopped out.

Mercedes and Kurt rushed up to her room to put all the stuff they bought not wanting to alarm her mother. They made their way down to the kitchen when Mercedes' phone rang and saw that it was Sam calling.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Mercedes answered.

"Hey Sam!" Kurt shouted at the phone.

"That was Kurt." Mercedes explained as she pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hi Kurt! What are you guys up to?" Sam asked.

The three has bonded since Mercedes' accident and it was quite normal for them three to be talking on the phone occasionally just to catch up on each other. Mostly it would be Sam calling since he knew Mercedes and Kurt would be together even when he's not around.

"We just got back from the mall. How was football practice?" Kurt asked.

"Tiring! You guys are watching the game right?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Dad is so excited and can't wait to see his former team mates at the game. How about you Sid?" Kurt turned to Mercedes.

"I'm not so sure I could come to the game. You know I have to reshuffle my schedule so that I'm free on Saturday. But at least Kurt will be there!" Mercedes replies.

"Oh Sid come on. It's the homecoming game; you have to watch it at least once in your high school life. And this is our senior year!" Kurt begged.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best." Kurt smiled.

"I'll hold you to that Sid, but what's happening on Saturday?" Sam curiously asked.

"Never you mind mister. It's our secret!" Kurt replied as he winked at Mercedes.

"Oh come on! It's not my fault I have football practice all week. Why are you guys being mean?" Sam pouted at the other line.

"Sorry not going to work. You just have to wait." Kurt teased.

They talked some more avoiding the homecoming dance and Sam's previous question. Sam was getting tired as he yawned while Kurt was talking about something he couldn't really understand.

"You better get some rest; I can tell you're really tired." Mercedes interrupted Kurt to talk to Sam.

"No I'm good. I really want to hear Kurt's conclusion on the ruffles versus frills argument." Sam resisted fatigue and tried to wake himself up by slapping his cheeks.

"Go to bed Sam! And I mean now!" Mercedes insisted.

"Ok, geez mom. Fine I'm going." Sam protested with a smile on his face.

"Good night Sam!" Mercedes and Kurt said together as they ended the call.

"Ok now that Sam's gone. Let's talk about hair and make-up." Kurt grinned at Mercedes.

"You know I don't know much about that so I leave it all in your capable hands."

"Yey!" Kurt clapped.

The two talked some more and was starting to wear Mercedes down with all the different types of primers, foundation, eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, lip gloss and whatnots that she literally felt dizzy.

"Ok I think we should call it a night. I know when I'm starting to overwhelm you, you have this crazy look that warns me you're passing out in a minute." Kurt started gathering his things.

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's all too much to remember. I know I have a 4.0 GPA but when it comes to fashion and make-up I just fail to pass. You on the other hand are the fricking valedictorian." Mercedes explained.

"Flattery will get you everywhere! So tomorrow I'll pick you up at lunch and we're off to the waxing salon to get everything that needed plucking and/or waxing done. " Kurt smiled.

"I have a razor, can't we use that instead? Plucking and waxing sounds painful." Mercedes looked fearful.

"At first maybe, but nothing more than an ant bite I promise." Kurt reassured his friend.

"Still, I rather have the painless razor than an insect bite any day." Mercedes retorted.

"I tell you what; drink an ibuprofen an hour before I pick you up. That will help and don't say another word of protest my patience is growing thin at this hour!" Kurt looked at Mercedes as she was about to say something and saw her close her mouth back.

"Is momma Jones off to work? I can give her a ride again." Kurt asked.

"I'll go and ask, hang on." Mercedes ran up the stairs to look for her mom.

"Momma?" Mercedes stood outside her mother's room and lightly knocked.

Mrs. Jones cracked open her door already dressed for work.

"Kurt was asking if you want a lift to work." Mercedes asked.

"That's so kind of him. I won't be long; I'll be down in a minute." Mrs. Jones told her daughter.

"Ok, I'll tell him to wait." Mercedes went back downstairs to relay her mother's reply.

Mrs. Jones was ready and downstairs in no time. They said their goodbyes and Kurt once again led momma Jones to his car and drove off.

Thursday was a blur. Everything was mundane except for the hour Mercedes and Kurt spent in the waxing salon. She could have killed Kurt afterwards but was in too much pain. The feeling of having hair ripped off is something no one can ever be ready for. No matter what comparison people would give you it is never exactly as they described. Mercedes asked Mrs. Evans if she could move her cleaning day to Friday since Kurt made her promise to clear her Saturday in preparation for the homecoming dance. Mrs. Evans was always excited to see Mercedes so she didn't mind moving their schedule earlier. As soon as Mrs. Evans opened the door for Mercedes, she made Mercedes sit down with her family for breakfast. They were chatting away when Sam came in the dining room to have breakfast.

"Sid! What are you doing here? I didn't overslept and it is Friday right?" Sam looked at his mother for confirmation.

"It is Friday and you better eat your breakfast before you're late for school." Mrs. Evans gestured for her son to sit down.

"So what are you doing here on a Friday?" Sam asked the question directly to Mercedes.

"I have something to do tomorrow so I asked if I can come clean today instead of tomorrow." Mercedes explained.

"That's great! You can come watch the game later; you can ride with mom and the little monsters." Sam beamed.

"Hey I'm not a monster!" Stacie protested.

"Sorry Stace I forgot you're a princess." Sam apologized to his little sister.

"I'm good with being a monster. As long as I'm big and scary." Stevie shrugged and continued eating his breakfast.

The adults laughed at Stevie's nonchalant statement.

"Yes honey you can come with us and then we can bring you home afterwards." Mrs. Evans encouraged Mercedes.

"I'd love too but I need to pick up Mikey and Katie after school and I need to stay with my siblings since momma is working a double shift today so she can stay home tomorrow night." Mercedes explained.

"I wanna play with Katie, when are you bringing her here to play with me?" Stacie nicely asked.

"You have to ask your parents and I will ask our mom and if they both agree we can arrange a play date next Saturday." Mrs. Evans lit up thinking of a better idea.

"I have a better idea. We can pick up Mikey and Katie after we pick up Stacie and Stevie from school. Then we can spend the afternoon at Chuck E. Cheese before going to watch the game." Mercedes hesitated.

"I'll call Sissy myself to let her know, just leave it all to me." Mrs. Evans smiled at Mercedes and winked at her son.

Sam happily ate his breakfast and offered to drop off his siblings to school. Stevie and Stacie excitedly ran out before Sam to his car soon after they said their goodbyes to their parents and Mercedes.

"I'll let Kurt know you're coming to the game tonight." Sam said to Mercedes as he went over to his mom.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sam kissed his mom on the cheek and saluted his dad as his dad waved at him from behind the newspaper.

Mr. Evans soon followed his children. Once he finished breakfast, he went over to Mercedes, patted her on the shoulder before kissing his wife and leaving for work. Mercedes helped Mrs. Evans clear the table as soon as they were done eating and continued their chat as they worked together to clean the dining room.

"So what's with Saturday?" Mrs. Evans asked smiling.

"Uhmm… Kurt is fixing me up for the homecoming dance. Apparently he needed the whole day to make me pretty." Mercedes chuckled.

"I doubt he'd need the whole day you're pretty as it is. But I'm sure he'll need the whole day to make you come out of your shell." Mrs. Evans nudged Mercedes.

"So homecoming. Sam didn't tell me you're going to the dance, do you have a date?" Mrs. Evans prodded as Mercedes blushed.

"Not really a date, but Andrew; Mrs. Taylor's son asked me if I'd go with him." Mrs. Evans tried to hide her disappointment as she smiled.

"So Andrew is the lucky boy. I'm sure plenty of boys would envy him at the homecoming. I know one that would be greatly disappointed." Mrs. Evans stated.

"I doubt anyone would be disappointed. I've never seen anyone line up before." Mercedes joked.

"Oh I'm sure once they see you Saturday they would all kick themselves for not asking you first." Mercedes smiled and continued with her cleaning.

Mercedes and Mrs. Evans quickly went through all the chores that needed to be done. Mercedes finally finished the last bed to change and made her way to the laundry room to load the bed sheets in the washer before joining Mrs. Evans for lunch. After lunch, Mrs. Evans asked Mercedes to join her in the patio since it was a beautiful autumn day. Mercedes was only too happy to join her and followed Mrs. Evans outside with her book bag in tow.

"How's your review going?" Mrs. Evans asked as she flipped to the page she bookmarked on the novel she was reading.

"I'm doing pretty well. I'm thinking I could take my GED exam in 2 weeks." Mercedes spoke without taking her eyes off her notes.

"What are your plans after?"

"I'm going to be doing odd jobs full time to save some money before I'm off to college."

"Have you decided on which school to go?"

"I'm down to 3 choices for various reasons. I haven't really decided but it all depends on what happens between now and spring."

"If you don't mind, would you tell me your reasons?" Mrs. Evans hoped that Mercedes was willing to open up to her.

Mercedes looked up from her books and thought hard if she should tell Mrs. Evans her reasons. Mercedes does feel comfortable with Mrs. Evans, she never felt insignificant or unimportant with Mrs. Evans. Mercedes shrugged and decided to just let it out.

"1st choice is Stanford. It has one of the best business programs in the country and I've never been out west so it's pretty exciting. My 2nd choice is Columbia. It also has a great business program and it's closer to home. I've always dreamed of going to New York, with Kurt applying for schools in New York I figured it'll be fun to be with someone I'm familiar with. 3rd choice is Ohio State. This one being the most convenient since it's only like 2 hours away from here. The school also has a great business program and I wouldn't worry so much about my family which is a plus for me."

"So how much of a factor is your family in your decision?" Mrs. Evans probed.

"Honestly I worry about them so much that I won't be surprised if I choose Ohio State now. But momma wants me to choose for myself. She always tells me that they'll be fine and I know they'll be, but I'll miss them so much. As much as I want to go to Stanford I am scared to be alone. Does that make sense?" Mercedes asked Mrs. Evans.

"It makes perfect sense honey and I'm with your momma with this one. It will be scary but you should choose for yourself." Mrs. Evans reached for Mercedes across the table and squeezed her hand.

Mercedes smiled at Mrs. Evans for the gesture and somehow that little talk has swayed her a little closer to her 1st choice.

Sam was putting his stuff away in his locker before he went to his team's last minute game prep. Kurt saw Sam and decided to walk over to wish him luck.

"Hey, good luck for tonight. Kick some Wolverine ass on the field for me!" Kurt clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Kurt! I'll do my best. Everyone's anxious about this game if we win tonight it means we are in for the State playoffs. Honestly I've been jittery since they told me I will be the starting quarterback." Sam confessed.

"You'll do great don't worry so much. I'll be cheering in the bleachers for you." Kurt squeezed Sam's arm.

"Oh yeah, Sid is watching the game. My mom convinced her and I told Sid I'd let you know. Anyways I have to get going. Last minute prep and everything. I'll see you guys later." Sam couldn't help the smile that crept on his face as he closed his locker and jogged away from Kurt.

Kurt quickly took out his phone and sent a message to Mercedes confirming if she is indeed going to the game. Mercedes' phone buzzed in her pocket and soon fished it out to see who sent the message. Mercedes typed a reply to Kurt and hit send.

_**I was cornered, I had no choice. :p**_

_**Well Sam was quite happy when he told me you're coming to the game! ;)**_

_**I'll see yah later at the game.**_

Mercedes shook her head at Kurt's insinuation and went back to playing with the kids as Mrs. Evans left them to order some snacks. The children happily played with each other looking like old friends rather than recent acquaintances. Mikey and Katie profusely thanked Mrs. Evans for the great afternoon with her own children joining in. Mrs. Evans' heart warmed at the gratefulness each child expressed to her as they made their way to the football game. Mercedes was just as grateful for Mrs. Evans' generosity and appreciated her kindness towards her and her family. They arrived at the football stand with plenty of time to spare. Mrs. Evans told them to go look for seats and she'll grab some popcorn and drinks. Mercedes lead the kids to the bleachers and scanned for Kurt in the crowd. She soon spotted her very stylish friend who stood out amongst the sweater wearing, jean clad audience.

"Sid over here!" Kurt shouted through the crowd.

Mercedes waved backed and nudged the kids to walk towards Kurt and his father. Mercedes made sure the kids are settled before she went over to Kurt to sit beside him.

"Hi papa Burt!" Mercedes greeted Kurt's father.

"Hey Mercedes, how's your mom? Haven't seen you in a while are you all better now?" Mr. Hummel asked Mercedes.

"I'm doing good. Momma's ok too. How are you feeling? Kurt told me you've been under the weather lately." Mercedes inquired.

"The old ticker's still ticking and I'm feeling much, much better. My son is taking really good care of me so I can't complain." Kurt cuddled to his father smiling that his father was feeling better.

"Dad you flatter me too much. The only thing I did was to pester you to take your medication on time." Mercedes smiled at how cute both father and son were.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans arrived to their seats just as the Cheerios was about to start their pep rally. Mercedes and Kurt swapped seat with Mr. and Mrs. Evans so they could seat with Mr. Hummel. Mrs. Evans was still bitter with the Cheerios and refused to cheer with them. Kurt and Mercedes followed with the cheer half-heartedly but cheered loudly as the football team ran out to the field. Sam looked back to the stand and looked for faces in the crowd. Mrs. Evans waved at her son excitedly and pointed to her far right as soon as Sam looked at her. Sam looked confused as he looked to the left and saw Kurt and Mercedes waving and shouting for him. The grin sporting his face was now a full blown smile as he waved excitedly back. Mrs. Evans chuckled at her son's dorkiness remembering her husband during their courting stage.

The team was off to a good start as Sam scored the first touchdown. Everyone cheered and shouted Sam's name as he once again scored a second touchdown. Their lead was pretty solid at that point and the coach made Sam sit the rest of the game until the end of the 1st half which isn't that long now.

"Congratulations on the touchdown Sam!" Sam jumped back as Quinn startled him when she whispered in his ear.

"Ah thanks!" Sam responded still a bit confused.

"You know we never did get that 2nd movie date, but I'd settle for the homecoming dance." Quinn pursued.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked not believing what he just heard.

"I don't have a date for the homecoming dance and I heard you don't have a date either so I'm making it easy for you. Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night." Quinn winked at Sam.

"I'm sorry but are we on the same planet? In case we're not. I. Don't. Date. Crazy. Bitches!" Sam said harshly.

Quinn was aghast as soon as the words left Sam's mouth.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Quinn's voice was starting to gather a small crowd of Cheerios and football players as it is now half time.

"You heard me Quinn and I don't have time for this." Sam ended as he walked back to the lockers with his team mates.

Quinn was livid and wanted to charge Sam but Santana managed to grab a hold on her. Puck saw the furious Quinn and stood next to Santana holding her back until Sam was out of sight.

"I told you to stop it Quinn. Don't test me!" Puck whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off Puck!" Quinn pushed Puck and stormed off the field.

Finn walked up to Sam in the locker room to personally congratulate him for a good 1st half. The rest of the team all voiced their congratulations again and Sam thanked his team mates for their support.

"Ok stop the mushiness. But good job Evans!" Coach Beiste clapped and soon everyone joined.

Coach Beiste continued with her pep talk to the team and went through some of their game plan during half time. Finn was to start as quarterback the 2nd half and Sam as one of the running backs. This was a particularly new play for the team but Coach Beiste was hoping that putting both her quarterback in the game would confuse the opposing team. Coach Beiste's plan was pure genius as the rival team failed to catch up with the Mckinley Titans lead. The team won and the crowd cheered for their MVP of the night. The Evans family was cheering more than everyone else as they rushed down to the field to congratulate Sam. Mercedes and Kurt followed the family down to the field with Mikey and Katie, but stayed back opting to watch from the side lines. Finn caught sight of Mercedes and made his way to her.

"Hi Sid!" Finn greeted Mercedes.

"Great job on the 2nd half Finn!" Mercedes genuinely smiled at Finn.

"Yeah great job. You and Sam make a good tag team." Kurt added.

"Yeah Sam is a great team player." Finn replied as he rubbed his nape.

Katie tugged on her sister's leg and Mercedes bent down as Katie whispered something in her ear.

"He's cute Mercy, is he your boyfriend?" Katie giggled.

"He's just a friend bug so don't get any ideas." Mercedes whispered back.

"Well I think Sam is cuter anyway. Stacie and I are going to start a fan club for Sam." Katie giggled some more.

Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes at Katie as she stood up. Kurt looked at her confused but Mercedes just shrugged and turned to Finn.

"Uhmm… Finn, I never got to thank you for what you did for me back then. So I just want to say thank you." Mercedes smiled at Finn and shyly looked down as soon as she met his gaze.

Finn smiled back feeling his heart flutter as soon as she flashed her beautiful smile at him.

"I just wish I could have done it sooner. Maybe none of it would have happened." Finn regretted everything that happened to Mercedes because of him.

"Don't think about it, maybe we can start again?" Mercedes held out her hand out for Finn.

Finn eyed her hand and quickly took it to shake.

"Uhmm… Sid?" Finn called Mercedes' attention.

"Yes Finn?" Mercedes looked at the tall boy looking awkward in front of her.

"I was wondering if you're going to the homecoming dance tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"Yes she is and she already has a date so, sorry Finn better luck next time!" Kurt answered and dragged Mercedes away from Finn.

"I guess I'll see you at the dance tomorrow then." Finn shouted and Mercedes waved behind her.

"Kurt! That was rude!" Mercedes managed to get out of Kurt's hold and reprimanded him for what he just did back there.

"Come on Sid. He bullied you all throughout high school and now he wants to date you? He's exactly the sort of guy that we want drooling tomorrow night." Kurt smirked.

"You think so highly of me Kurt. I'm sure no one would notice me at the homecoming. I just want to look presentable so that Andrew would not be embarrassed to walk around with me." Mercedes lightly laughed at her friend's presumptions.

"Believe me Sid tomorrow everyone would kick themselves for not noticing you at school." Kurt grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was getting too long so I had to stop it at some point. Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story and for being patient as I slowly update.**

"Congratulations Sam!" Kurt, Mercedes, Mikey and Katie said in unison as they walked up behind the Evans family. Stacie was still clinging on to Sam refusing to let go even when other people were coming up to Sam to congratulate him.

"Thanks for watching!" Sam smiled.

"We better go home, are you going out with your team mates to celebrate?" Mrs. Evans asked her son.

"Of course they are. A win like this is something to celebrate. I'm really proud of you son, so go on and celebrate with your friends. Just don't stay out too late." Mr. Evans patted his son on the back beaming with pride.

"Are you guys going to the after game party?" Sam asked Kurt and Mercedes.

The two looked at each other in confusion before looking back to Sam. Right then and there a bunch of girls walked passed Sam waving and smiling at him. Kurt made a disgusted face as Sam politely smiled back. Mercedes simply laughed at her friend's reaction and playfully swatted him to stop. Mrs. Evans saw the cute exchange between Kurt and Mercedes and thought that she would have had the same reaction if she was their age. Sam finally looked back at the two as if nothing happened and was still waiting for their answer. Mercedes nudged Kurt to go first.

"Don't think we got the invitation, but I have to decline I promised dad we're having a movie night." Kurt smiled.

"Sorry, I have the kids with me and I'm really beat." Mercedes shrugged.

"Oh you poor thing. I've forgotten you had a full day today. I better get you and your siblings home." Mrs. Evans said guiltily.

"That's ok Mrs. Evans, I'm sure you've had the same day as I have and I couldn't let you drive us all the way home. There's a bus stop outside, the bus goes straight to the bus stop near our house we can just take that one." Mercedes smiled.

"Honey, I told your momma I'm bringing you guys home safe and I don't break my promises." Mrs. Evans insisted.

"I'll bring them home mom so you can go home and rest. The party's not far from their house so I can drop them off then make my way to the party." Sam suggested.

"Perfect! Have fun at the party Sam." Mrs. Evans smiled at her son before turning to Mercedes.

"And you my dear, I wish I could see you tomorrow but send me pictures ok? I'll be really upset if you don't!" Mrs. Evans pouted.

"Might as well use the features of my new phone. I promise you'll be the first person to see Kurt's creation." Mercedes smiled at Mrs. Evans.

"And you my little darlings come and visit us any time. We'd love to have you guys over at our house, I'm sure Stevie and Stacie wouldn't mind sharing their toys." Mrs. Evans hugged Mikey and Katie.

"Can we have snacks again?" Mikey blurted as Mercedes face palmed herself.

"Mikey!" Katie reprimanded her brother.

"What? Mrs. Evans gave us the best snacks, I was just asking." Mikey told Katie nonchalantly as Katie turned to Mrs. Evans.

"We'd love to visit your home Mrs. Evans and thank you so much for this afternoon!" Katie politely replied.

"Make Mercy bring you to the house next Saturday and bring princess Jasmine with you." Stacie said as she hugged Katie goodbye.

"I'll try!" Katie replied.

They finally said their goodbyes and the Evans clan left leaving Sam, Kurt, Mercedes and her siblings.

"I'll just shower and change really quick then we can go." Sam explained.

"You don't have to bring us home Sam, honestly we're fine. Like I said, us taking the bus is the most convenient for everyone." Mercedes smiled.

"Actually I can bring them home. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind us dropping them off. So just take your time getting ready for the party." Kurt offered.

"Kurt no offense but no thanks. I promised my mom and she'd kill me if she found out I handed my responsibility to you." Sam explained.

"You guys are impossible. Why are you making things complicated?" Mercedes laughed.

"Just stay with them for a while Kurt. I'll be just 15, 20 minutes tops I promise." Sam jogged to the locker room not even waiting for their reply.

"Well he is persistent I have to hand him that." Kurt smirked.

Kurt kept Mercedes company until Sam returned. Mercedes kept insisting that they don't want to bother Sam and that they should just go to the bus stop now since there's a bus coming in 20 minutes but as Kurt promised to Sam to stay with them he did everything he could to keep them there. Sam jogged back freshly showered wearing dark wash jeans with white v-neck shirt, a black sports jacket and chucks carrying his stuff casually over his shoulder. Kurt's jaw dropped at the sight of Sam. Mercedes' eyes widened at how gorgeous Sam looked and immediately turned to her friend to push his mouth close before Sam got any closer. Katie buried her face to Mercedes' side as she felt star struck when Sam was next to her. The only person unaffected by it all was Mikey who was busy playing with Mercedes' phone.

"Are we ready?" Sam finally asked.

Kurt and Mercedes could only nod not trusting their voices not to betray them. Katie clung tighter to Mercedes as she shyly looked at Sam. It didn't go unnoticed to Sam how strangely Katie was acting.

"Hey Katie bug, want a piggyback to the car park? You must be pretty tired from all the excitement." Sam asked.

Katie shook her head shyly and smiled at Sam while still clinging to her older sister.

"I better go. Need to drag dad away from his old football buddies otherwise we'll never start our movie night. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Kurt kissed Mercedes and skipped towards his father.

"Let's go!" Sam gestured for them to follow.

Reaching the parking lot Mercedes saw the red Ferrari that started it all and couldn't restrain the chuckle that came out of her.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Mercedes lied.

"Wow! Is that your car?" Mikey rushed to the car.

"Don't touch it Mikey, you might scratch it." Mercedes warned her brother just as he was about to reach out and touch the car.

"It's just like my matchbox only this is better!" Mikey couldn't help the wide smile appearing on his face.

"You can touch it sport, don't listen to your sister she already scratched it so another one wouldn't matter." Sam joked.

"Well seeing as you're driving that thing, I insist you let us take the bus. Your car might not survive out our neighborhood." Mercedes laughed.

"Oh please Mercy I want to ride on this car. Please, please, pretty please." Mikey begged.

"Stacie's right, you have a really nice car. Does is go really fast like Stacie said?" Katie asked.

Sam smiled at Mercedes' siblings thinking they're just as adorable as his own siblings.

"I'm sure it does bug, but I don't think we can drive really fast on the street." Mercedes explained.

"Can I seat on the driver's seat for a little while?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey!" Mercedes gasped at her brother's boldness.

Sam laughed it off and pressed his car key to open the locks. He then lifted the car door to let Mikey in.

"Woah, even the doors are cool." Mikey said in amazement.

"I can't believe you're giving in to Mikey's requests. If you don't nip it on the bud he'll try to see how far he can get away with things." Mercedes pointed out.

"Lighten up Sid. I let Stevie sit in the driver's seat all the time. He likes to pretend he's Speed Racer." Sam laughed.

"Anyways I better get you home."

Sam went to the other side to open the door for Katie and Mercedes. Sam moved the front seat so that Katie can get to the backseat and he buckled her in. He then pushed the chair back and let Mercedes settle in before closing the door. Sam then did the same on the driver side to let Mikey sit at the back and helped him to buckle in. He then set himself in the driver seat and closed the door. 10 minutes in to the drive, the two children were passed out at the backseat.

"Uhmm... Sid?" Sam called Mercedes' attention very much like Finn did earlier.

"Yes?" Mercedes turned to Sam and looked at his profile as his eyes stayed on the road.

"Just wondering what you're doing tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet, but Kurt has something planned and then there's the homecoming dance tomorrow." Sam lit up.

"So you're going to homecoming?" Sam calmed himself waiting for Mercedes' response.

"It seems like it. Kurt would kill me if I don't, he has this idea that I have to go to every school event being as it is our senior year." Mercedes laughed.

"So you going to the homecoming dance with Kurt?" Sam smiled.

"Nope. Andrew asked me to go with him." Sam's smile quickly faded.

"But doesn't he go to Dalton?" Mercedes laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked confused.

"I just think it's so funny that I'm not the only one who asked that question and to answer your question. Yes he goes to Dalton and since it is our school's golden homecoming they invited other schools to come and celebrate." Mercedes explained.

"Ah! Well I guess I'll see you there tomorrow." Sam's earlier enthusiasm is almost non-existent as he stopped in front of the Jones' home.

Mercedes looked at the back to see her siblings still fast asleep.

"You need help getting them inside?" Sam offered.

"No it's ok; I'll just wake them up. They need to wash-up before going to bed anyway."

Mercedes softly called her siblings names while gently shaking them to wake up. The kids stirred and pouted as they saw their house in front of them. Sam got out and opened the door for Mercedes; he then quickly moved the front seat to let the sulking kids out.

"None of that now march right in." Mercedes ordered her siblings.

"Thanks for the ride Sam. Hopefully we get to ride your car again." Mikey waved at Sam before walking towards their house.

"Thanks Sam for the ride." Katie hugged Sam's legs and ran to the house giggling.

"Well, thanks for the ride home. Have fun at the party, but please promise me you won't drink & drive or else i'll kick your butt 'til kingdom come." Mercedes warned Sam.

"I won't!" Sam smiled.

"Ok then, but just so you know I can kick that ass of yours. Don't underestimate my size." Mercedes sassed as she gestured for Sam to go.

Sam arrived at the party which was already filled with people. Girls immediately flocked towards him as soon as he entered the house. Sam was definitely not in the mood to mingle as his mind was filled with Mercedes going to homecoming with Andrew. Sam settled himself on the couch and his "groupies" followed suit. They continued their mindless chatter about how great the game was and that it was all thanks to Sam. He clearly wasn't listening but the girls didn't mind as long as they were in his presence. All throughout the party people would come up and congratulate him. The girls surrounding him would giggle every time the guys would comment how lucky Sam was to be surrounded by beautiful women. After the nth time Sam heard somebody say the same thing again he stood up and left not knowing what's happening to him.

Kurt was at the Jones' house bright and early just like he said. Mrs. Jones let him in and he made a beeline to Mercedes' room upstairs.

"Wakey wakey! The homecoming dance makeover will officially commence in..." Kurt looked at his watch and waited for the second hand to reach the 11th mark.

"Kurt it's 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Let me sleep in for a Iittle longer!" Mercedes grabbed her pillow and buried her head under it.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Get up get up get up!" Kurt shook Mercedes forcing her to get up and out of bed.

"I'm up, see, satisfied?" Mercedes was now standing up next to her bed.

"Yey! Now get dressed we have an early appointment to get your hair done, then off to the spa for somebody scrub, mani, pedi and a massage to calm our nerves then back to the house for make-up and the final reveal." Kurt iterated their schedule for the day.

"Hair appointment at 7 in the fricking morning?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I pulled some favors and seeing as we have a lot to do we need to start early. So chop chop, take a shower and get dressed asap!" Kurt pushed Mercedes out of her room and in to the bathroom.

15 minutes later Mercedes is showered, dressed and being ushered by Kurt downstairs.

"Bye momma Jones, I'll have her back in a couple of hours!" Kurt shouted as he continued pushing Mercedes out the door.

"Bye kids, have fun!" Mrs. Jones waved as she sipped her coffee.

Kurt drove up to a salon spa obviously still close. Mercedes eyed the establishment and turned to her friend.

"Kurt it's still close." Mercedes simply stated the obvious.

"Of course it is, they don't open 'til like later duh!" Kurt rolled his eyes and got out the car.

Mercedes quickly unbuckled herself from her seat and followed Kurt out of his car. She ran to his side and pulled on his sleeve.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Mercedes stared at her friend.

"You know what, you need to have faith girl." Kurt waved a finger at Mercedes.

Sure enough the pair turned to see a car driving up next to theirs.

"Hey Kurt! Bright and early as promised." The woman shouted from her car as she put it in park.

The woman got out of her car and walked towards the front of the establishment and unlocked the doors. She opened the shop doors leaving the sign on as closed and gestured for Kurt and Mercedes to come inside.

"Hi, you must be Mercedes, I'm Angel your hair fairy for the day." Angel introduced herself and pulled Mercedes in a hug.

The woman in mention is the owner of the salon & spa. Angel is a tall, athletic built dark skinned woman. She wore her hair in a beehive and was dressed in polka dot halter top with lime green Capri pants and red stilettos. Angel looked liked someone straight out of the 60s and with a personality to match.

"Angel, I leave her hair in your magical hands. I want long, layered, smooth, silky, wavy curls with sweeping bangs. I'm pretty sure she has virgin hair and this is her first professional treatment ever so please be gentle." Kurt explained to Angel what he wanted done.

"I'm sure I can think of something!" Angel winked at Kurt.

"Thanks girl you're the best!" Kurt squealed.

"So are you ready for an amazing day?" Angel turned to an anxious Mercedes.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Mercedes shrugged.

"Well alright then, lets get this show on the road!"

Angel patted the chair for Mercedes to sit down and turned on some music.

Kurt sat down next to Mercedes the entire time keeping her company while Angel weaved her magic. When Angel's nail technicians arrived both Kurt and Mercedes got mani and pedis as Angel finished putting Mercedes' hair in big hair rollers. Massages were last and soon they were on their way back to the Jones' home for homecoming dance prep. Mercedes still has no idea how her hair turned out and quite anxious to finally see it. Kurt asked Angel to leave the curlers and wrap Mercedes' hair so that it won't get ruined while they get ready for the homecoming dance. Kurt will be doing Mercedes' make-up and finishing touches to her hair.

True to make-over fashion, Kurt made sure that Mercedes don't get a peek of the final outcome until the very end. He ensured that all mirrors and reflective surfaces were either covered or put some place else. Kurt did Mercedes' make-up first. He explained every single product he was using before applying it on. He made sure that Mercedes understands what each item is for and how to use it correctly. He then proceeded to unroll the curlers and style Mercedes' new curly locks. Kurt decided to go with a Grecian type hairstyle where he loosely pinned half of her hair up, sweeping hers bangs to the right and ran her curls through his fingers to slightly loosen the rest. Once Kurt was satisfied he ordered Mercedes to get changed to her dress while he got himself ready as well. Kurt wore a silver grey fitted suit with a crisp white button down and a skinny black tie, paired with his designer shiny black loafers. Kurt decided to check on Mercedes as soon as he was dressed in case she needed help zipping up.

"Sid, are you decent?" Kurt asked as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah come in." Mercedes answered.

Kurt fully opened the door and smiled wide as he finally saw the fruits of his labor. Mercedes stood near her vanity smiling as she waited for Kurt's reaction.

"So? What do you think?" Mercedes asked anxiously.

"What do I think? I think you are a goddess Ms. Mercedes Jones. I do have to give myself a pat on the back for a job well done if I do say so myself. Hang on for just a second I need to get your phone so I can take a picture." Kurt ran out the room to get Mercedes' phone which he put in the kids bedroom for safe keeping.

"Now place your right hand on your hips turn slightly sideways and smile at the camera." Kurt smiled as Mercedes tried not to laugh posing for the camera.

"Come on play around while I snap away, just do what comes naturally." Kurt directed as he continued to take pictures after pictures of Mercedes.

At first Mercedes didn't know what to do but by the 4th or 5th shot she decided what the heck and had fun twirling, pouting, blowing kisses and anything else that she could think of. Kurt took a lot of candid shots of Mercedes laughing or giggling as she tried to think of her next pose. The two went through the pictures and Mercedes couldn't believe how she looked in the pictures and kept asking Kurt if this is really her.

"Girl I always knew you are stunning, but now everyone else will know." Kurt stated.

They continue looking through the pictures and finally decided on three that Mercedes would send to Mrs. Evans.

Mrs. Evans was waiting for Sam to come downstairs to see him before he was off to the homecoming dance. She was pretty excited for her son with the possibility of being homecoming king. She wished that her son was bringing a date to homecoming; preferably a girl named Mercedes but decided not to push it in case she jinx whatever she thinks is happening between the two. Sam was finally ready to leave as he came rushing down the stairs.

"Honey you look so dashing. My son is so handsome, I'm sure all the girls are crying because you didn't ask anyone out." Mrs. Evans teased.

"Mom! I told you I'm just going because they said I have to; otherwise I would be happy staying at home playing my video games in my room." Sam chastised his mother.

Mrs. Evans' phone buzzed indicating an incoming message before she could respond to her son. She lifted a finger signaling for him to give her a second to check her phone. Mrs. Evans smiled as she saw Mercedes' name appear and looked at her son cheekily before sliding the screen of her phone. She smiled some more as she saw the pictures Mercedes sent her which made Sam curious.

"Who messaged you mom?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mrs. Evans smirked knowingly.

"Wow, very cryptic mom. Anyways, I better go, I want this over and done with so I can go home early." Sam kissed his mom on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll stay out late. Just make sure she gets home safe, have fun honey. Say hi to Mercedes from me." Mrs. Evans left giggling to herself.

Sam watched his mother walk away from him in confusion. His brows furrowed trying to decipher the things his mom said. He decided to let it go and just leave. He really didn't want to go to the homecoming dance knowing Mercedes was on a date with someone other than him. He came to that realization last night when all he could think about was her. He climbed in his red Ferrari and shook himself before driving off to his school grounds.

"Baby girl your escorts are here!" Mrs. Jones called for her daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"Escorts?" Mercedes turned to Kurt looking as baffled as she was.

"Don't look at me I have no idea." Kurt replied.

"Well we better not keep Andrew waiting." Mercedes stood up.

"Hell with the way you look right now he will wait for you, I'm sure of that!" Kurt squealed as he twirled Mercedes one last time before going downstairs.

Kurt told Mercedes that he'll go down first and should wait for his introduction before she goes down. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend but obliged.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he saw Blaine sitting next to Andrew in the Jones' sofa talking to Mrs. Jones.

"Hi Kurt. Wow you look good!" Blaine complimented Kurt.

"Yeah Kurt you look perfect as always." Andrew added.

"Thank you and you two don't look that bad yourselves." Kurt returned the compliment.

"Kurt, where's Mercedes?" Mrs. Jones interjected asking for her daughter.

"Perfect timing as always momma Jones. Now everyone gather round the stairs. Introducing the new and enhanced, take note enhanced not improved, Mercedes Anne Jones. Ms. Jones please show yourself." Kurt happily introduced his friend.

Mercedes took a deep breath and prayed not to fall off walking in the shoes she's wearing. She draped the shawl on her shoulders still uncomfortable having it off. Kurt agreed for now, but told her that once they're in the school grounds he would make sure it was nowhere near her shoulders. Mercedes walked slowly down the stairs and saw five pairs of eyes looking gob smacked.

"Mercy, you're like a princess!" Katie squealed leaping up to her sister.

"Yeah Mercy, you clean up pretty well." Mikey smiled at his older sister.

"Coming from you Mikey, I'm sure that's the greatest compliment I could get." Mercedes winked at her little brother as she hugged the clinging Katie.

"Baby girl you look stunning. Kurt you definitely did a great job, maybe I should ask you for a make-over myself." Mrs. Jones kidded as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh just tell me when momma Jones, I'd love to!" Kurt beamed at the compliment.

"Mercedes you look amazing. I will be the envy of the dance for sure." Andrew finally managed to speak up.

"You guys stop staring. You're making me conscious." Mercedes finally reached the bottom step unsure of what to do next.

"We brought you flowers." Blaine nudged Andrew to hand the bouquet to Mercedes.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Kurt responded to the gesture.

"Thanks for the flowers." Mercedes smelled the flowers and handed them to her mother to put in water.

"We better get going I'm sure the guys are waiting there already." Blaine stated.

"Shall we?" Andrew extended his arm for Mercedes which she gladly accepted.

"Kurt, how are you going there?" Blaine asked.

"I have my car we can convoy." Kurt explained.

"I'll ride with you then to keep you company. That's if it's alright with you?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt couldn't keep the smile curving his lips as Blaine waited for his reply.

"So, is it ok?" Blaine asked again.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes please!" Kurt replied.

"Bye momma, I'll be home by curfew I promise."

"Don't worry honey. Curfew is lifted tonight, just have fun. I'm sure these young men will bring you home safe." Mrs. Jones winked at Andrew and Blaine.

"Yes ma'am!" They both said in unison.

The four walked out the Jones' home and Andrew opened the front passenger door of his car for Mercedes. Kurt and Blaine walked to Kurt's car and both got in as soon as Kurt unlocked his doors. Andrew walked around to the driver side and Mercedes waved back to her family who were watching them from their front door.

"Are we ready?" Andrew asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be.' Mercedes swallowed trying to keep herself together.

Sam was sat in one of the center tables in the pitched tent in the middle of the school's football field. He was obviously bored surrounded by some of his team mates and cheerios trying to chat him up. His mother wasn't wrong about the girls crying, 'coz as soon as he walked on the football field girls were already fangirling and some were actually crying as they tell him how much they love him. He knew there are a lot of crazy people out there, but what were the odds that all of them would be in their school tonight flocking him. Sam shook his head from the thought and scanned the room for familiar faces. He saw Finn in one corner as if scanning the room for someone as well, he also saw Puck with their other team mates talking near the stage. Quinn, Santana and Brittany with their dates were in one table chattering away, except for Quinn who was visibly irritated with her date as he constantly tried to grapple her. Sam continued to entertain himself by trying to see who was more annoyed to be there than he was and then there she was.

Mercedes walked on the football field and made their way to the white tent in the middle. Mercedes' face immediately lit up as she saw the decor. The tent was illuminated with soft glow lights which complimented the autumn motif of the event. The tent's ceiling was lined with white Christmas lights that randomly sparkled making it look like real stars suspended in mid-air. Mercedes has never attended any of the school dances before and was glad that she finally did as she took in her surroundings. Kurt quickly threaded their arms together as Andrew and Blaine left them for a while to look for their friends.

"Isn't it amazing Sid?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it's absolutely beautiful. They really did go all out for the golden homecoming celebration." Mercedes replied.

"I told you!" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah yeah fine, you were right. I'm glad I decided to come." Mercedes smiled back.

They were soon bombarded by Dalton students. Andrew introduced Kurt and Mercedes to everyone. Just like Andrew and Blaine, the warblers showered Mercedes with compliments saying that Blaine didn't get her justice. Mercedes appreciated the compliments and told everyone that it's all because of her best friend Kurt.

"Excuse me guys, I think my date and I need to find our table." Andrew emphasizing the word date to his friends.

"Andrew Taylor! You did not just do that. What would your mother think?" Mercedes teased.

"I'm only stating a fact. You are my date even if we're just going as friends." Andrew smiled as he whispered to Mercedes.

They soon found their designated table; it was right near the dance floor but not too close. Andrew pulled the chair out for her as Blaine did the same thing for Kurt. Mercedes noticed the gesture and hoped that the two would hook up already. She knew that Kurt liked him the first time they met at the concert and Blaine weren't subtle at all.

"Would you like something to drink?" Andrew asked and Mercedes nodded.

"I'll go with you, you want anything as well Kurt?" Blaine smiled.

"Sure! Whatever you're getting should be fine with me." Kurt replied.

Andrew and Blaine left the two at the table. Kurt's phone rang and saw that Sam was calling.

"Why hello stranger." Kurt teased.

"Kurt where are you?" Sam asked since he lost sight of them after the Dalton students crowded them.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked as he stood up and mouthed that he'll be back to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded and watched her friend go through the crowd with the phone attached to his ear. Mercedes fiddled with the hem of her dress not really feeling totally comfortable with herself. She wished that she had her shawl but Kurt insisted she leaves it in Andrew's car promising to get it for her if she gets chilly.

"I almost didn't recognize you Sid. You're looking mighty good tonight." Mercedes looked up to see Puck licking his lips as he stared at her.

Mercedes quickly stood up and walked away only to be stopped by Puck grabbing her arm.

"Now, now is that a way to greet an old friend? And I thought you were the one with manners." Puck smirked.

"Just leave me alone Puck. I don't want any trouble." Mercedes tugged her arm for Puck to let go.

"Let her go Puck." Finn grabbed Puck which made him loosen his grip on Mercedes.

"Back off Finn, you don't have any business here." Puck spat at Finn as he got close to his face.

"You are such a hypocrite Puck. Why can't you just admit that you like Sid?" Finn said as he pushed Puck back.

"I'm not the one hiding a secret crush Hudson so don't think we're the same."

"I know we're not the same because I don't lash out my aggression to the one person you can never have. She's too good for you that's why you put her down so much. Newsflash Puck no matter how low you put her down she's still too good for you." Finn smirked at his sudden realization.

Puck saw red being called out like that by Finn in front of Mercedes. Mercedes saw Puck clenching his fist and against her better judgement she decided to jump in and stop them before another fight breaks out.

"Stop it now! I don't know what both of your problems are but I refuse to be part of it. Finn if you still want the start over I suggest you walk away now. And as for you Puck, grow the fuck up! I don't know if Finn's observation was accurate but I would never waste my time on someone who refuses to change their fucking attitude. You're stuck in your own fucked up world and I have no intention of joining you in your crazy ass world anytime soon. So I suggest you find yourself a new victim 'coz I won't be sticking around school for long." Mercedes vehemently stated.

Kurt and Sam saw the confrontation between Puck and Finn and quickly made their way towards them. Their main concern was to get Mercedes away from them hoping the scene won't trigger memories of her attack. They however never expected the courageous girl stopping the brewing animosity between the former friends. Sam couldn't get himself to stop staring at the gorgeous girl in front of him. Watching her chastise the two boys towering over her made him feel all sorts of things he can't describe. Kurt moved forward next to Mercedes as she finished talking and was now shooting glares with Puck.

"We're not finished Hudson!" Puck noticed the small gathering around them and quickly left the scene as the crowd got Principal Figgins' attention.

The crowd dispersed and soon Andrew was next to Mercedes asking her if she was alright or if she wanted to go home or go somewhere else. She quickly waved Andrew's concern by telling him that she's ok and wanted to stay.

"I'm really sorry about that Sid. I wish I could so something about Puck…"

"You don't have to apologize, Finn. I told you we're starting over and it isn't your fault that Puck has issues. You really can't help somebody who doesn't ask for help." Mercedes interrupted Finn.

Finn genuinely smiled at Mercedes' statement and put it at the back of his mind for now.

"You look beautiful tonight Sid." Finn complimented Mercedes.

"Thank you!" Mercedes lowered her head as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Hey man that's my date you're flirting with." Andrew jokingly protested.

"I mean no harm man, probably just a dance later, if that's ok with you Sid?" Finn patiently waited for Mercedes' reply.

"Hmmm… maybe! I'll have to check my dance card first." Mercedes laughed at her own joke.

Sam's heart wrenched at the playful banter going on in front of him. He wanted to speak up and join in but fear was keeping his emotions at bay. Finn left smiling at the thought of dancing with Mercedes. Andrew turned to Sam as Kurt continued asking Mercedes for details of the confrontation.

"Hey man." Sam greeted Andrew.

"What's up Sam? We haven't talked about our game weekend; we need to plan that soon." Andrew said as he fist bumped with Sam.

"Yeah, things got a little crazy in school, but I'm really looking forward to that." Sam responded.

"Sam! You look handsome tonight." Mercedes exclaimed as she finally noticed the blonde boy lingering.

"Sorry Sam. I totally forgot you were with me. Doesn't he look delectable?" Kurt teased.

"You must be hungry Kurt why don't we get some food before you eat Sam." Mercedes laughed.

"I dare you to say he isn't?" Kurt smirked at Mercedes and Sam waited for her response.

Mercedes looked at Sam and shyly smiled, she then walked away from them towards the refreshments table.

"Sid come back here, you didn't say anything!" Kurt called Mercedes as he followed after her.

The earlier commotion was soon forgotten and everyone was having a grand time. Sam joined them in their table along with other Dalton Academy students. Sam was finally having fun and all because of his current company. Everyone at their table were game for anything and so when Blaine dared them all to go to the dance floor and do the robot to the slow song currently being played everyone got up and rushed to the middle of the dance floor doing their own version of the robot. The song ended and their group went back to their table laughing so much.

"Bathroom break! I'll just be a sec." Mercedes said as Andrew pulled out the chair for her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be fine Kurt; you're acting like I've never walked on my own in this school. I promise nothing will happen." Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Kurt and smiled before she walked off.

Mercedes walked in the girl's bathroom with a wide smile on her face. She was really having a great time, something she never thought would happen. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she came face to face with Quinn.

"What are you smiling for? Don't think just because you got dressed up that you actually belong. You're a nobody Sid!" Quinn looked at Mercedes from head to toe with a grimace.

"I may be a nobody Quinn but at least I don't need to put people down to feel good about myself." Mercedes raised a brow as she turned to enter a stall.

"What do you mean by that bitch?" Quinn grabbed Mercedes wrist.

"And I thought you're smart. Figure it out yourself!" Mercedes tugged on her wrist for Quinn to let go.

Quinn was about to slap Mercedes when Mercedes caught her hand. Quinn tried again with her other hand and Mercedes also caught that hand.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not a pushover Quinn so don't think I can't wipe the floor with your ass." Mercedes said as she pushed Quinn away from her.

Quinn stormed off out the girl's bathroom screaming in frustration. When Mercedes went out the bathroom Kurt was already waiting outside.

"I was ready to burst in if you didn't come out in the next 10 seconds. I was afraid Quinn did something to you when I saw her fuming."

"Kurt stop being paranoid. I can handle myself and besides she's by herself. I think I can kick that skinny little thing to oblivion if I wanted to." Mercedes chuckled.

The pair made their way back to their table just in time for the programme proper to start. Sam stood to pull the chair for Mercedes at the same time as Andrew did. Mercedes and Andrew both looked at him in confusion and Sam quickly blushed realizing what he just did. He sat himself down and focused his attention to the stage as Principal Figgins walked up to the microphone in the middle.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Golden Homecoming of William Mckinley High School. First I would like to thank all the schools that obliged us with our invitation and are here with us to celebrate this momentous occasion. I couldn't be happier today knowing our alma mater has achieved such milestone but tonight we are also celebrating the Mckinley Titans' win last night." The crowd went wild as they hollered, clapped and cheered.

"Alright, settle down." Principal Figgins interrupted so he could continue his speech.

Principal Figgins went on about the school's achievements in the last 50 years which made people zone out.

"Again, thank you everyone for coming tonight, but I'm sure all of you are dying to find out our Homecoming King and Queen. So without further ado can I have the envelopes please?" Principal Figgins smiled as he smiled and waited for one of the homecoming committee to hand him the results.

Becky Jackson smiled and waved as she got up the stage carrying the envelopes as two other committee members followed behind her with the sash and crowns. Kurt lit up from the mention of the homecoming King and Queen and immediately searched for Mercedes' hand to hold. Mercedes rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched her friend get excited.

"Our Golden Homecoming King this evening is…" There was a drum roll as people waited to find out. "Congratulations Mr. Sam Evans!" Principal Figgins clapped and everyone in the room cheered.

Kurt squealed and clapped Sam's back as soon as they announced his name.

"Congratulations Sam! I knew you'll be this year's homecoming king, I just knew it!" Sam was clearly not interested as he stood up to make his way to the stage not before looking back one last time at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled at him and gestured for him to go. She continued clapping with the crowd as Sam got to the stage and the crown placed on his head. Sam stood to the right of Principal Figgins as the principal tried to settle the people down before he could announce the Homecoming Queen.

"And now for our Golden Homecoming Queen…" Another drum roll was heard as Principal Figgins opened the envelope.

Principal Figgins paused and raised a brow as he saw the name printed on the card. He shook his head and sighed before speaking.

"In true Mckinley fashion, our Golden Homecoming Queen is Ms. Mercedes Jones!" Principal Figgins announced the Homecoming Queen and everyone clapped except the Mckinley students who were confused.

The Cheerios scowled and walked out of the festivities led by Quinn as the Dalton students hollered and chanted Mercedes' name. Sam lit up from the mention of Mercedes' name and calmed himself as he waited for her to come up the stage next to him. Kurt was just as excited as the non-Mckinley students which made Mercedes very suspicious.

"Mercedes congratulations, I didn't know I asked the homecoming queen as my date!" Andrew excitedly congratulated Mercedes who was clearly in shock.

"Kurt, please tell me you have nothing to do with this?" Mercedes turned and whispered to her friend.

"I promise Sid I didn't do it. But you have to get up on stage otherwise people will wonder." Kurt smiled as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Andrew escorted the reluctant Mercedes to the stage and Sam held his hand out to help her up the steps. Andrew smiled at Sam before he left Mercedes in his capable hands. Sam escorted Mercedes in the middle of the stage and Principal Figgins placed the tiara on her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our Golden Homecoming King and Queen!" Principal Figgins announced and everyone at this point; after the initial shock; was now cheering for the couple.

Sam held out his hand for Mercedes as they made their way to the dance floor. Mercedes' nerves were shot but thanked God for the friend she was with; if it were somebody else she would have fainted by now. Sam led her in their first dance of the night and held her close to him. Mercedes welcomed the closeness afraid that she would fall down. Sam was smiling looking deeply in Mercedes' eyes; Mercedes felt conscious but was unable to break the eye contact. She didn't know how it happened or why, but suddenly everything went blur and all she could see was the person standing in front of her. People were now on the dance floor but the pair never noticed the change in music. They continued to dance slowly even when the song has changed to something upbeat. Their bubble was soon broken when Sam felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in?" Finn asked Sam as he looked over his shoulder smiling at Mercedes.

Sam didn't have time to respond as Finn stole his queen and pulled Mercedes deeper in the crowded dance floor. Sam stood dumbfounded watching them walk away from him.

"Lost her already?" Sam jumped from the sound of Kurt's voice.

Sam turned to see Kurt, Blaine and Andrew smirking at him.

Mercedes' feet ached from too much dancing. Even though her shoes felt comfortable to wear it was never made for dancing all night. Mercedes found a quiet corner to hide from the Dalton students constantly asking for a dance.

"Hiding?" Sam asked as he finally found her.

"I'm surprised you got away from your groupies." Mercedes teased.

"I've never been a homecoming king before, but I think its part of the role and responsibilities of the homecoming king and queen to dance with their constituents." Sam joked and Mercedes laughed.

The two went into a comfortable conversation as they continued to hide from everyone else.

"I never got to tell you earlier, but you look amazing." Sam blushed as he finally blurted it out in the middle of their discussion about the craziness of their evening.

"Thank you." Mercedes shyly replied lowering her head feeling the sudden heat rushing to her face.

"My mom asked me to tell you that she said hi. I'm sure mom would be ecstatic to see how beautiful you look tonight." Sam changed subject trying to disperse the awkward tension.

"Oh, she knows what I look like. I sent her some pictures which she made me promise to send her. She actually sent me a cryptic message which I honestly don't get." Mercedes furrowed her brows as she remembered the message.

"What did she say?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well… she told me that she and I would need to have a chat soon. I asked her what about and she just replied I'll know soon enough."

"Is that all my mom said?" Sam pressed for more information.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to respond so I never replied back." Mercedes explained.

"My mom's a bit cryptic with me too, must be her time of the month." Sam laughed and Mercedes laughed with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Full Force. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. Your patience with my stories are overwhelming and I thank you all for your kind words.**

Their time alone was soon cut short as Kurt found Mercedes and dragged her back on the dance floor. Sam watched as Mercedes looked back apologetically and mouthed sorry as she was pulled by Kurt. Sam also didn't escape the ogling girls wanting to get nearer to him. Being the gentleman that he is he couldn't say no to their request for a dance. Mercedes found it quite adorable how Sam would willingly accept their requests and he would do so with a smile on his face. Mercedes is currently dancing with Andrew when she saw Sam looking at her and he immediately flashed a wide smile as soon as their eyes met. Mercedes could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and it didn't help that Sam winked at her as he twirled his dancing partner. Andrew turned them around and saw what made Mercedes act shyly. It didn't get pass him how the two were acting strangely lately, not in a weird or odd way, but more on two people who like each other only they seem to be dancing around the idea more than acting on it. Andrew couldn't help but chuckle to himself seeing how oblivious the two were about each other. He twirled Mercedes one last time and leaned in closer.

"The guys are going to Wes' house to hang out after the dance. Do you want to join? We're planning to ask Kurt and Sam to join too." Andrew whispered to Mercedes.

"I'm good; I think I'd just like to go home after the dance. I am pretty tired and these heels are really not for being on ones feet all night." Mercedes looked at her shoes and rolled her eyes in disbelief that she lasted this long.

"You can go barefoot or the boys can carry you around like Cleopatra?" Andrew teased.

"Yeah right, as if they would agree to that!" Mercedes laughed as she lightly slapped Andrew's arm.

"You want me to prove that they'll do it? I can't believe you'd doubt them, hang on I'll just rally them over here to show you that they'll agree to it and would actually fight over who would do it." Andrew let go of Mercedes and turned to walk over to where the Dalton boys are.

Mercedes quickly grabbed Andrew's arm in shock that he would actually do it.

"No I believe you, but I'm just really tired. Perhaps some other time." Mercedes offered a smile and Andrew backed down for now.

The Dalton boys gathered over their table and talked about how they would all get to Wes' house since Andrew needs to drop off Mercedes first at her home. Wes lived just in the outskirts of Lima which is about 45 minutes ride from Mckinley. Most of the Dalton boys were dropped off by their parents to the dance which is why they now have a problem with transportation. Kurt offered his car as one of the vehicles for carpool but that still leaves them 1 car short. Sam was pretty tired himself and rain checked on the hang out.

"I can take Mercedes home if that's ok with you Andrew? That way we've solved the car problem." Sam offered.

Andrew smirked at Sam's brilliant idea and turned to Mercedes to hide his amusement.

"Is that alright with you Sid? If not I'd still bring you home and let them figure out a way to get everyone to Wes' house." Mercedes felt conflicted but saw the pleading looks of the boys behind Andrew.

"You know what would solve this right, Sid you need to come to Wes' party." Wayne begged.

"Hey, it isn't a party. My parents would kill me if they found out I threw a party. We're just hanging out playing video games understand!" Wes looked at all the Dalton boys grinning.

"I'd love too boys but I don't want to push my luck. If it's really ok with you Sam then I'd gladly take the offer. You enjoy yourselves and thank you Andrew for a wonderful time." Mercedes hugged Andrew and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The boys were cat calling and making a racket as Andrew blushed. Mercedes didn't mean to embarrass Andrew as she tried to calm the boys down. Sam diverted his attention on the stage, he looked everywhere except for where Mercedes and Andrew was. He felt a pang in his chest as Mercedes stood on her toes to give Andrew a kiss. He tried his hardest to ignore what he was feeling but the more he ignored the more his mind painted the scene in his head.

"So are you ready to go?" Sam finally broke the riot as he asked Mercedes.

"Yeah I'm good to go. You guys have fun; I'll try to join some other time." Mercedes said her farewell to the guys and hugged both Kurt and Blaine before she left the tent with Sam.

Sam and Mercedes walked side by side to the parking lot and once again Mercedes saw the infamous red car.

"My queen, your chariot awaits." Sam held the door open for Mercedes and waited for her to climb in.

"Well that's new. I never thought I would hear you say those words." Mercedes teased as she climbed in.

Sam ran to the driver side of the car and climbed in.

"And what do you mean by that, do pray tell." Sam waited eagerly for Mercedes' reply.

"Nothing, I just thought it's funny how the first time I saw this car I never would have pegged you as a gentleman. But after everything that has happened, I can't even remember how you were back then. I'd like to say you've changed, but hearing your mother's stories of you I think you've changed back." Mercedes shyly looked at her hands not wanting to look at Sam's reaction.

Sam was conflicted about what Mercedes said but a smile won at her revelation. It made his heart swell that she thinks he's changing for the better and also hearing his mother's pride of him reinforces his drive to change.

"Do you really want to go home? It's still quite early by your curfew standards." Sam asked.

"My feet are really achy from all the dancing I don't think I can go anywhere else let alone get out of your car. After sitting down I don't think my legs would let me stand up again. What's with women and high heeled shoes anyway? They're uncomfortable most of the time and just pure torture at other times." Mercedes complained.

"They make legs longer and sexier." Sam interjected.

"Ok you have a point but that's purely on the guy's perspective." Mercedes laughed.

"You really look beautiful tonight Mercedes." Sam sincerely stated.

Mercedes felt the butterflies in her stomach and turned to look out the window not wanting Sam to see the smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you. You look great too but that's as usual." Mercedes replied.

"So would you like to grab something to eat before I take you home?" Sam asked.

"I dunno… I told you I don't think I can walk very far; actually I don't think I can walk at all. You might have to let me sleep in your car." Mercedes chuckled.

"I promise you won't have to walk. We can go to the 24hour drive-in diner near the airport." Sam suggested.

"Sam, that's like half an hour away. For another 15 minutes we could have gone with Kurt and the guys." Mercedes stated.

"Yes but this is a sure way for you not to do anything. We'd just drive in and park." Mercedes chuckled at what Sam just said.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know what I meant." Sam's ears were now beet red, embarrassed at what Mercedes thought.

"I know what you meant Sam, sure why not. My curfew's been lifted any way so why not take advantage right?" Mercedes gave Sam a wide smile and Sam quickly changed direction to go to their new destination.

The two chatted and talked about anything and everything while in the comforts of Sam's car. Mercedes was laughing out loud as she continued teasing Sam.

"Did you see the girl trying to get your attention; I actually thought her breasts would pop out of her shirt if she squeezed with her arms any harder." Mercedes was now wiping a tear from laughing too much.

"I don't know what you're on about. She was just being really attentive to get more tips." Sam protested at Mercedes' insinuation.

"Sam please, she wants more than your tips. Anyone who can write their number in ketchup on top of a burger deserves a chance. That was some talent fitting those numbers legibly!" Mercedes continued with her teasing.

Sam pouted and ignored Mercedes' teasing. He continued to devour his burger and Mercedes finally got down from her laughing high.

"Ok I'm sorry for teasing. But she is pretty and nice. Well nice to you, she just ignored me and totally got my order wrong." Mercedes restrained another outburst of laughter and settled for a shy chuckle instead.

"Why didn't you say anything we could have had it changed?" Sam asked.

"It's ok Sam, my momma works in a diner remember! I know that every wrong order gets taken out of their wages. I don't want her to earn less than what she's already earning; the tips are the only thing that's keeping them alive. Momma is always thankful for her regular patrons leaving her great tips. You don't know how many times those tips helped our family." Mercedes told Sam with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Sam didn't know how to respond and did the first thing he thought, he simply apologized.

"You don't have to apologize you didn't do anything and please I told you that not to pity me but to make you aware of what these people could be going through. Awareness is always the first step." Mercedes reached for Sam's hand.

As soon as Mercedes touched Sam's skin electricity coursed through their bodies which made them jump. Mercedes looked up to Sam and quickly locked gaze. They both stared each other in shock. Mercedes was now cradling her hand as if it was hurt.

"I'm sorry, must be some built up static." Mercedes apologized.

"No please don't apologize." Sam insisted as he shook his head.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Mercedes broke the awkwardness by suggesting they should head on home since it's getting really late. Sam smiled and nodded as he started his car. The drive to Mercedes' house was filled with dead silence. It wasn't awkward or eerie, but both welcomed it not really wanting to say anything after what happened earlier. Mercedes contemplated on the way her heart skipped a beat as soon as he touched Sam's hand. The electricity was one thing but the other reactions her body had was something she couldn't quite understand. Sam's heart was still beating a million times a minute. He prayed so hard that Mercedes wouldn't hear or that he wouldn't drop dead from a heart attack. He gripped harder on the stirring wheel trying to think of things other than the girl sitting to his right. He thought to himself why he was aching to hold her hand or why does he so badly wants to know the flavour of her gloss. He somehow knew it has something to do with his raging teenage hormones but it felt more than that. It was unexplainable, something he has never felt before in his entire life. They arrived at Mercedes' home and Sam parked in front of her house. He quickly climbed out of his car and opened the door for Mercedes. He helped her out and held on to her knowing how tired her feet and legs were. He still felt the tingles as he held her, Mercedes seemed to be feeling the same thing as she would let go of Sam's arm but would grab back on when she felt herself losing balance. They arrived in front of her door and Mercedes quickly let go of Sam and stood across from him with a good 3 feet distance between them.

"Thank you for the lift home Sam. I had a wonderful time. Drive carefully; let me know as soon as you're home safe." Mercedes smiled as she leaned on their front door after she unlocked it.

"Thanks! I had a great time too, we should hang out again." Sam replied.

"We do hang out here at my house, but I know what you mean." Mercedes chuckled.

Mercedes smiled and leaned in looking up to Sam to give him a hug goodbye. Sam took the act differently and as he leaned down to Mercedes he smashed his lips with hers. Mercedes' eyes widened in surprise but soon closed as she started kissing Sam in return. Mercedes soon found her hands in Sam's blonde locks as she deepened tha kiss while his hands slide down to her waist pulling her closer to him. Mercedes felt her body press herself closer to Sam as if wanting to feel more of him. The urge to stop kissing was far from each other's mind, but the burning sensations in their lungs were becoming prominent. Mercedes was the first to pull away from the kiss; Sam still followed her lips and only managed to break free when Mercedes gently pushed him away. Sam opened his eyes dazed from the best kiss he's ever had only to see Mercedes run inside her house and shutting the door to his face.

Sam walked back to his car confused with what just happened. As soon as he got in his car his phone buzzed indicating an incoming text message. Sam fished his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from Mercedes. He quickly swiped the screen to read the message.

_**Let me know when you're home. Drive safe and good night Sam!**_

Although the message brought a smile to Sam's face he was still left confused at what just happened. He drove home trying to rerun the events in his head. He wanted to know what he did wrong to have gotten that reaction from Mercedes. He couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of how soft her lips were or that she was wearing berry lip gloss or how time stood still at that very moment. Sam parked his car in the garage and made his way in the house through the kitchen. To his surprise his mother was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping coffee as if waiting for his return.

"Hi honey, how was homecoming?" Mrs. Evans asked her son.

"Uhmm… Mom it's 2 in the morning. What are you doing still awake?" Sam interrogated.

"Oh actually I was already asleep. For some reason I felt I needed some coffee so I got up and made myself a cup. Would you like a cup?" Mrs. Evans offered.

Sam nodded and sat down next to his mother. Mrs. Evans noticed the frustrated look in her son's face and knew exactly it has everything to do with Mercedes' text message a while ago. Although what she said to Sam was true, she however didn't tell him all of it. She was restless waiting for her son to come home and tell her all about the homecoming dance. Mrs. Evans has fallen in light sleep and woken 10 times in the span of 3 hours she's been in bed. She thanked the heavens that her husband is such a deep sleeper that her tossing and turning didn't wake him at all. It was just over 20 minutes ago that Mercedes sent a message to Mrs. Evans asking her what exactly did she mean about her earlier message. She didn't mean to reply straight away with an invitation for lunch but she sent it anyway. Mercedes replied a few minutes later agreeing to meet up in her suggested place and apologized for waking her. She sent a reply telling Mercedes it was ok and left the fact that she wasn't sleeping anyway before telling her good night. Now Mrs. Evans sat next to her son contemplating on whether she should say something or wait for him to start. Sam struggled to get out what he wanted to say to his mother as he thought and rethought things in his head. Mrs. Evans smiled at how adorable her son looked at this moment and decided to ask what she's been wanting to ask Sam the moment he came in.

"How was homecoming?" Mrs. Evans looked up from her cup to look at her son.

Sam let out a deep breath before turning to face his mother.

"I was crowned homecoming king. It was good all in all I guess." Sam shrugged.

"So who was crowned homecoming queen?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Sam tensed for a moment at his mother's question and then sighed.

"Mercedes was homecoming queen." Mrs. Evans squealed which made Sam cover his ears.

"I can't believe she never told me she got crowned homecoming queen. I have a bone to pick with her tomorrow!" Sam furrowed his brows at his mother's revelation.

"You're meeting with Mercedes tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"For lunch. She sent me a message earlier, I guess it's time for the talk. Is there anything you need to tell me before I see her?" Mrs. Evans smirked at her son.

"What? You actually accusing me of doing something to Mercedes? And what gave you an idea that we were together?" Sam protested.

"Did she say anything?" He added.

Mrs. Evans wanted to teach her son a lesson. If he didn't want to tell her anything then two can play that game. She stood up and kissed her son on the forehead yawning for good effect before waving to her dumbfounded son as she walked out the kitchen. Sam couldn't believe his mother would leave him hanging. He ran to catch up with his mother wanting to find out as much as he can since he doesn't think he'll get any sleep at all.

"Mom please I need your help." Sam caught up with his mother and begged.

Mrs. Evans turned to her son and gave him her biggest smile before squeezing him into a hug.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Mrs. Evans let go of Sam and led him to their sun room to talk.

"I kissed her mom." Sam sat down frustrated with his face in his hands.

"Samuel how could you? You know better than to force a girl." Mrs. Evans reprimanded her son.

"It wasn't like that at all. She kissed me back and everything was great until she ran inside and left me there outside her house. I don't know what I did wrong, I thought it was perfect." Sam ran his hand through his hair.

Mrs. Evans looked at her son empathizing with him. She has never seen her son like this and she could only guess how conflicted he is with his feelings right now.

"Oh honey. It could be a lot of things, don't quickly assume that it's you. Teenage girls has a lot of insecurities and issues. Did it ever occur to you that it might be her first kiss?" Mrs. Evans comforted her son.

Sam suddenly snapped up from his wallowing and had a sudden realization he has never taken in to consideration.

"Oh my God that's it! I'm such an idiot mom, I didn't think…" Sam trailed as he internally chastised himself.

"Sam honey, you're a teenage boy it's understandable." Mrs. Evans tried not to laugh at the sight of her son.

"Mom what should I do?" Sam looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Well for one maybe ask her out on a date first before kissing her?" Mrs. Evans smirked.

"Mom!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok, I'm just saying you could have asked her to homecoming then waited a couple more dates before attacking her lips but who am I to tell you what to do, oh wait I'm your mother so I whatever you do reflects back to me so I have every right to lecture you." Mrs. Evans teased.

"MOM!" Sam was obviously frustrated with his mother's antics.

"Ok fine I'll stop. I do have a plan but if you want me to cooperate you better not raise your voice to me again… ever!" Mrs. Evans sassed.

"Sorry mom, I promise it won't happen again, cross my heart." Sam made a cross sign over his heart and his mother smiled.

Mercedes tossed and turn in her bed all night replaying the kiss in her mind. It was sweet… intense… magical… scary… passionate all at the same time. It was more than what she imagined her first kiss would be and more. It scared her that she never thought of Sam in that way until the kiss. Their friendship was definitely growing and the feelings she was having towards Sam she thought were merely feelings of appreciation after all that he's done for her and her family. But now she's thinking whether there's more to this than she let herself think for her to act like that with Sam.

"Sam! Oh my, what would he think of me after what I did." Mercedes said to herself and groaned on her pillow as she willed herself to sleep.

Mercedes woke up quite late. She was thankful that she managed to get some sleep despite the thoughts running through her head. But now she needed to get ready quick and get to the lunch with Mrs. Evans. Mercedes left her hair in loose curls and applied a light makeup not wanting all of Kurt's hard work to be all in vain. Mercedes rushed out of the house with a wave and a shout to her momma that she'll be home way before her mother has to go to work. Finally Mercedes arrived at the mall and looked for the italian place Mrs. Evans told her about. After looking at the mall map she found the restaurant 'A Veneto' and headed to the direction according to the map. She arrived in front of the establishment and craned her neck to see if Mrs. Evans was already inside.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked as soon as she saw her.

"Uhmm yes I was wondering if Mrs. Evans made a reservation for lunch today?" Mercedes asked.

"Ah yes Mrs. Evans is already inside. She arrived just a few minutes ago, please follow me I'll show you to the table." The hostess walked inside with Mercedes following right behind her.

The hostess stopped a few rows and pointed to the booth where Mrs. Evans was sitting as she was called by her manager. Mercedes thanked the hostess and proceeded towards the booth.

"Mercedes!" Mrs. Evans called out to Mercedes as soon as she saw her.

Mrs. Evans slid out of the booth the hug Mercedes. As soon as she released Mercedes from the hug she twirled Mercedes and smiled.

"Honey you look really beautiful. The pictures you sent didn't give you justice. I knew under all those baggy clothes and beanies is a princess. Please sit because I have a bone to pick with you." Mrs. Evans gestured for Mercedes to sit and she slid back in.

Mercedes nervously waited for what Mrs. Evans was going to say. She didn't know why Mrs. Evans said that she has a bone to pick with her and was quite anxious to know if Sam has said anything to her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were crowned homecoming queen. I had to probe my son to actually find out about these things and you know Sam's not into sharing things like that with me. You on the other hand, I hoped that you would have shared the news with me as soon as you won or sent me at least a picture." Mrs. Evans stated with a hint of sadness like a kid left out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Evans I was totally shocked and was expecting something bad to happen. Nothing like that has ever happened in our school so I was expecting it to be a prank of some sort. Then everything just went really fast for me and I didn't have time to react or do anything much." Mercedes explained.

"Honey I'm only being a baby. Don't think too much of it." Mrs. Evans comforted Mercedes.

"So, I guess it's time for the talk!" Mrs. Evans changed topic.

Mercedes looked at Mrs. Evans trying to gauge whether or not she should tell her what happened last night. She was scared of telling someone let alone Sam's mother but she needed someone to tell her what she's experiencing is normal. She can't tell Kurt he'd just blow it out of proportion and telling her mother is simply not an option.

"If I may be direct, what exactly do you mean? I'm still not sure exactly what 'the talk' you're expecting." Mercedes asked.

"Well... it could be anything actually, but I was hoping that when you sent the message earlier it means we're going to be talking about your growing attraction to my son." Mrs. Evans blurted.

Mercedes' eyes bugged out and her mouth gaped at Mrs. Evans bluntness about the subject. Mrs. Evans patted Mercedes' hand to get her out of her state of shock.

"Mercedes honey, you know I love you like my own children the moment I met you and I've watched your interactions with Sam. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that a blind person would be the only one oblivious to your reactions." Mrs. Evans stated.

"Is it that obvious? I'm not even sure what I'm projecting 'coz I honestly don't do it voluntarily." Mercedes placed her face in her palms and Mrs. Evans smirked seeing the exact same action from her son earlier.

"So are you going to tell me or should I make assumptions?" Mrs. Evans teased.

Mercedes thought for a moment where to start. When she was finally ready to talk she looked at Mrs. Evans and took a deep breath before speaking.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for the patience. For all of those who read and reviewed this story thank you for your loyalty.**

Mercedes went to describe everything that happened last night and added comments on how she felt for every moment Sam and her interacted. A few probing questions from Mrs. Evans and Mercedes was spilling her guts out. Mercedes was not telling Mrs. Evans everything only from the barbecue, to their bonding after the incident, to the after game. Mercedes omitted the things that have happened before that not wanting to put Sam in a different light that his mother has for him. She doesn't know what it is with the Evans matriarch but she does feel at ease talking to her about anything and everything.

"Let's go back to the kiss. How was it?" Mrs. Evans excitedly asked, like a teenager begging details from her close girl friend.

Mercedes felt blood rushing to her face and Mrs. Evans saw the reddening on Mercedes' face as she waited for information.

"I really have no comparison seeing it was my first kiss , but the moment I responded to his kiss I felt ashamed at how my body responded so I ran inside leaving him out there." Mercedes looked at her hands not wanting Mrs. Evans to see her embarrassment.

"Did he take advantage of you? I'm going to kill that son of mine." Mrs. Evans felt angry inside of her rising up as she waited for Mercedes' confirmation.

"Oh good God, no I didn't mean it like that. I just... Well when we were kissing I might have pressed myself on him and attacked his lips like there was no tomorrow. I'm not sure how it happened but I'm not that girl Mrs. Evans. I don't do things like that, I've never been on a date before let alone kiss a boy like that. I don't even have girl friends to ask about these things and talking to Kurt, well you know that's suicide. I'm so confused, I'm a seventeen year old girl turning eighteen soon and I feel like an adolescent going through puberty for the first time." Mercedes explained through her embarrassment.

Mrs. Evans smiled at Mercedes' revelation. She sympathized knowing how hard it was for her during her teenage years. She knew exactly what Mercedes was going through and thought it would be good practise now for when Stacie go through these changes in the future.

"So you felt your body reacting like wanting to be closer and doing other things?" Mrs. Evans asked and Mercedes nodded.

"Please believe me when I say that I've never really thought of Sam that way. I was grateful for everything he's done for me and enjoyed our friendship but for me to want to be kissing him forever and possibly doing other things it just surprised and scared me." Mercedes tried explaining further.

"Believe me that's all normal for your age. But with regard to your feelings for Sam, sometimes it all start as friendship then in one moment it can just click and turn into something totally different. It is scary, but taking the risk is part of knowing what could be. No one knows for sure what the outcome is but more often than not the risk is worth it." Mercedes thought about what Mrs. Evans just said.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. I actually thought I was going out of my mind." Mercedes finally smiled.

"All girls go through that insecurity phase about a possible relationship at one point. I remember mine with Sanders, he was so persistent I actually thought he had a bet or something, and he doesn't like losing. I fought those feelings I had for him but in the end I could never be happier than I am now." Mrs. Evans reminisced.

"What should I do? I don't think I can face Sam or be in the same room with him. I don't think I can continue to work for your family knowing he'll be there."

"Oh hush, don't go in to extremes Mercedes. You'll be fine. Just think about it for now. Try to not get in contact with him and see how you feel without him distracting you." Mercedes thought about it and nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. We've been constantly around each other or talking or texting, I think doing that will clear my head of these thoughts." Mercedes agreed with Mrs. Evans.

"Well I better not keep you any longer. Just don't think too much of it, let things happen and don't fight it you never know. Anyway let's go and I'll take you home so I can have a chat with your mother." Mrs. Evans asked for their check and left the restaurant as soon as she paid.

It's been 5 days since Sam last spoke to Mercedes. He tried texting her but she never replied. He tried calling but all he got was voicemail. He even tried to get Kurt to call Mercedes but he also only got her voicemail. That pacified him for now knowing it wasn't only him that she didn't want to talk to, but the feeling of worry was still there lurking. His mother told him to do everything he can to talk to her. She also told him that she might need space but it shouldn't deter him from his goal. If he wanted Mercedes he has to find a way to let her know, but at the same time not scare her. Sam is going out of his mind trying to get hold of Mercedes. He thought of going to their house and confronting her but that would totally go against not scaring her. As much as he wanted to see her he didn't want to add another reason for her to run away from him. He knew that she'll be in their house Saturday and decided to wait it out that much longer to talk to her.

Mercedes decided to focus on her studies deciding to finally take her GED next week. She has spoken to their school admin to make the necessary preparation for her exams. She told Kurt that she'd be too busy with the studying so she would be shutting her phone to avoid distractions. She asked him to be patient and understand that she needed to focus. Mercedes also promised him a sleepover as soon as she's done with her exams. It is now 10 in the evening and Mercedes decided to call it a night knowing she would be at the Evans' home tomorrow with her siblings. She washed up and readied herself for bed. This was the only time she allows herself to think about Sam, her favorite thought out of her entire day. She was fine not talking to Sam the first 2 days but then on the third day she missed him so much that the only thing that's keeping her from grabbing her phone and calling Sam was the thought of her first kiss. This became a routine for Mercedes every night, thinking about Sam and falling asleep with him on her mind. She noticed that doing this would make her wake up in a better mood and was able to focus more on her studies. She felt ready to take the exams and couldn't wait for next week to happen. Mercedes finally closed her eyes and slept with another smile on her face.

The Jones were rushing around the house trying to get everything they needed for Katie and Mikey's play date at the Evans. Mercedes made sure they had an extra change of clothes while the kids tried to pick out toys they'd want to bring. Mrs. Jones on the other hand prepared the dish she made last night for them to bring over. Fifteen minutes later the Jones were on the bus making their way to the Evans' home. Mrs. Evans dropped Mercedes off last week and chatted with Mrs. Jones. That was the time Mrs. Evans asked Mrs. Jones to accompany her at a ladies luncheon and asked if the kids can have a play date. Mrs. Jones hesitated at first but Mrs. Evans has her ways and soon the ladies were talking about what time to meet and what to wear. So here the Jones are in front of the Evans home wide eyed staring at the beautiful house with the exception of Mercedes who was chuckling at the sight of her family. Mercedes proceeded to ring the bell and waited for Mrs. Evans to answer. The sound of the door opening broke the Jones from their trance. Mercedes was smiling ready to greet Mrs. Evans only to come face to face with her current vice. Her smile soon faltered and looked down to avoid looking at Sam.

"Good morning!" Sam greeted.

"Good morning Sam. Are we too early?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Not at all we've all been waiting for you guys to arrive and you're just in time, breakfast is ready." Sam explained.

Sam gestured for them to come in and waved at the kids as they passed him. Mercedes entered last still not looking up. Sam smiled at Mercedes' actions but decided not to pressure her for now. The Jones' entered the large dining room and exchanged pleasantries with the Evans. Sanders finally met Sissy and they soon felt like old friends.

Breakfast was a bit awkward for Mercedes as she was sat next to Sam. She was about to sit next to Stacie but Katie beat her to it and when she tried sitting next to Stevie Mikey was already there. Mercedes sat down next to Sam still not looking at him but could feel his stare at the side of her face. The adults were chatting and the kids were having fun, but all she wanted to do was run away as far as her legs would carry her.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Mrs. Jones asked as she noticed Mercedes being exceptionally quiet.

"Nothing momma, I'm just not hungry that's all. If I may be excused I'd like to start on my chores." Mercedes asked politely.

"Actually not much cleaning for today. I've finished dusting and all the kids helped clean their rooms and bathrooms. The floors don't need scrubbing for another week I guess. But I was hoping you could run some errands for me while we're out." Mrs. Evans iterated.

"Yes Mrs. Evans I can do that for you. What errands do you have that needs doing?" Mercedes asked.

"I already made a list; I'll give it to you after breakfast." Mrs. Evans smiled and continued her conversation with her husband and Sissy.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans said goodbye to their children and told them that they'll be back in the afternoon. Mrs. Jones told her children to behave and be respectful of other people's things. Mrs. Jones hugged her children goodbye and told Mercedes to keep an extra eye on her siblings. Mercedes smiled at her mother's statement and told her to have fun.

"Here's the list Mercedes. Just some dry cleaning and donations for drop off, then some grocery shopping for Halloween. I can't believe its next week and I haven't even started organizing our costumes for the party." Mrs. Evans read the list.

"That sounds like fun." Mercedes commented.

"Well you'll be there so you can tell me if it's fun." Mrs. Evans winked.

"I don't think I'm available for Halloween, the kids and I usually go trick or treating. It's their favorite holiday I don't think I can disappoint them." Mercedes explained.

"Honey , your momma, Mikey and Katie will be there too. This luncheon is to discuss about the Halloween fund raiser. There will be plenty of time for the kids to go trick or treating before the party actually starts and they will get lots of candies at the party too." Mrs. Evans looked over to Mrs. Jones and the two women chuckled.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it baby girl. You were so focused on your studies I didn't want to interrupt you." Mrs. Jones apologized to her daughter.

"It's ok momma. So is there anything else besides the list Mrs. Evans?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I have time to bring Stevie and Stacie shopping for their costumes, would you be a dear and help them pick out one?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Sure I'd be happy to." Mercedes smiled.

"Now for money and transportation Sam will come along and drive you guys around and pay for everything with his card. I told Sam to bring the kids to the play barn for an afternoon snack and playtime; I think Mikey and Katie would love it there as much as Stevie and Stacie does. Well we better get a move on. You guys have our numbers just call us if anything happens." Mrs. Evans winked at Mercedes before turning around to leave.

"Oh, and don't forget to heat the lasagna for 25 minutes before serving it for lunch. I'll see you guys later." Mrs. Jones waved to her daughter and followed Sanders and Lynda out.

Mercedes went back to the dining room to start clearing out the table. Sam was already busy gathering the plates and bringing them in the kitchen when Mercedes arrived. The kids were hot on his heels with their own plates in tow. Mercedes decided to wipe down the dining table and let Sam and the kids handle the washing up. Once the dining room was spotless, Mercedes decided to check up on the others in the kitchen. Mercedes entered the kitchen in chaos; the kids were running around trying to put soap suds on each other while Sam tried his hardest to gather as much suds and placing them in the sink. The dishwasher was overflowing and no one has thought of turning the machine off. Mercedes marched over to the dishwasher and pulled the plug. The machine stopped spitting suds but the damage was already done.

"You and you get the mop out of the closet." Mercedes pointed to Stevie and Mikey.

"You two go upstairs and clean yourselves." Mercedes ordered Stacie and Katie.

"And you mister will mop this up while I clean the kids up. This floor better be spotless when I get back." Mercedes pulled Stevie and Mikey with her leaving Sam to clean up the mess.

Sam tried to dump as much of the remaining suds in the sink and then started mopping the wetness away. Sam was almost done with the mopping when Mercedes returned.

"I thought I told you that it better be spotless here by the time I get back?" Mercedes teased.

"Well it's harder than it looks. I try to flush the suds down the drain but the more water I put the bigger it gets." Sam pouted as he continued to mop the floor.

Mercedes pushed Sam out of the way and grabbed the mop out of his hands.

"Leave it to the professional. You can help the kids get ready; we're leaving as soon as I'm done with the mopping." Mercedes continued with the mopping as Sam left to go to the kids.

Sam ran up the stairs and walked in the room in the middle of a pillow fight. The kids were running around each armed with their own pillow as a weapon. Sam was immediately attacked and the kids were giggling as he pleaded mercy, surrendering from their attack.

"Sam, you're not suppose to call Mercy. She'll kill us if she finds out we haven't gotten ready yet." Stacie said in between giggles.

"Our sister will not only kill us but she won't let us come back here, ever!" Mikey exaggerated.

"Well we can't have that can we? Let's get things cleaned up and ready before she finds out." Sam encouraged the kids and soon they were dressed and ready to go.

Sam and the kids marched down to the kitchen to see if Mercedes was ready to leave. They walked in the kitchen to find Mercedes wiping down the counters and the kitchen in pristine condition.

"Don't come in! The floor's still wet; wait for me in the foyer." Mercedes said as she wiped her hands dry with a towel.

Sam and the kids waited in the foyer and soon Mercedes walked out with clothes and the list Mrs. Evans gave her in hand. Sam quickly grabbed the clothes off Mercedes and led them out to the parked SUV. Sam opened the doors to let the kids in. The boys climbed at the 3rd row seats while the girls sat in the middle. Sam opened the door for Mercedes and as she was about to climb in turned around to look at Sam.

"We forgot the donation box. I'll only be a minute." Mercedes was about to leave when Sam stopped her.

"I'll do it. I know where it is!" Sam quickly ran in the garage.

They were finally done with their errands except for the grocery list. They stopped at the gourmet food mart and grabbed a cart as they walk in. Sam noticed Mercedes to be rolling her eyes a lot as she eyed the prices. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore when she saw the price of a slice of duck liver.

"The prices are ridiculous here. You know how many cans of this I can buy for this price? I would understand if it was a different brand but it's exactly the same only I'm paying twice as much since I am buying it in the nice part of town. I should bring your mother to the farmer's market and Costco next week, with the budget you have for food she can buy at least a month's worth. " Sam smiled at how adorable Mercedes was with her ranting.

They walked in the snacks aisle and Sam told the kids to get what they wanted. Stevie and Stacie grabbed everything they wanted while Mikey and Katie stayed next to their sister.

"Hey you two, why are you standing there? Go get whatever you want, I don't think Stevie and Stacie will share." Sam called for Mikey and Katie.

The kids looked up to their sister waiting for her approval.

"Go on, but just take one each and don't get the really expensive ones." Mercedes told her siblings.

"Let them get whatever they want Sid, mom said it's ok." Sam smiled.

"Thanks but I don't think they can finish it all."

"Then they can take them home. Just let the kids have their fun. It's my mom that's paying anyway and you know how she gets when you refuse her." Sam gave Mercedes a look that says you should know.

Mercedes shrugged and let her siblings get whatever they want. The kids were in a mad dash trying to get as much as they can.

"Hey remember there are starving children in the world, so have that in mind when you pick your treats." Mercedes shouted at the children from the end of the aisle.

Sam shook his head at Mercedes and started pushing the cart following the kids.

They finally got everything on their grocery list and after Sam paid for the groceries they headed back home for lunch.

Sam and the kids put away the groceries while Mercedes reheated the lasagna and started making salad. As soon as they were done putting away the groceries Mercedes asked them to set the table and wash up for lunch.

"Momma Jones' lasagna is amazing!" Sam complimented as he served himself a second helping.

"Momma's cookings the best!" Mikey added.

"I want seconds too." Stevie stated.

"You guys can have as much as you want but remember to leave room for dessert." Mercedes smiled.

"We're done!" Stacie and Katie said in unison followed by giggling.

"Alright come and help me get the dessert while the boys finish their lunch." Mercedes left the table and walked to the kitchen followed by Stacie and Katie.

Mercedes came back in the dining room with bowls and ice cream in hand while Stacie and Katie carried various toppings for the ice cream. Sam and the boys just barely finished their meal when the girls entered. The kids enjoyed creating their own ice cream sundae asking for more chocolate sauce or more whipped cream. Mercedes was smiling at how happy the kids are, she can't help but be touched at how the Evans family are treating her own family. Mercedes was still smiling as she turned to Sam to offer him some dessert. Sam himself was smiling from ear to ear seeing his siblings interact with Mercedes and her siblings. He knew how important family is to Mercedes and that's one of the main things they have in common. Mercedes looked so beautiful when she smiles and he can't help the skip in his heartbeat whenever that smile turns to him. When Mercedes turned towards him and flashed Sam her beautiful smile, Sam's brain went to mush and couldn't utter a word when she offered him some ice cream.

"Sam are you alright? I asked if you want me to scoop you some ice cream." Mercedes asked.

Sam still couldn't make himself voice out an answer so instead nodded his head to answer yes. Mercedes chuckled at Sam and went to place 3 scoops of ice cream in a bowl and handed it to Sam.

"I'm sure you can handle the toppings yourself." Mercedes smiled and got up to put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Sammy and Mercy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Stacie and Katie chanted as soon as Mercedes went in the kitchen.

Sam glared at the two girls shocked that they could see right through him so easily.

"Shut it Stacie. Sam would never kiss a girl even if it's Mercy. That's ikky!" Stevie shouted.

"My sister would never kiss Sam, she doesn't like boys except for Kurt!" Mikey added.

"Mercy would definitely kiss Sam, he's cute and tall and nice just like prince charming. Mercy looked like a princess last time so Sammy would be her prince charming." Katie said softly which soon earned a giggle from both girls.

Sam blushed at the thought of kissing Mercedes. He knew he's been avoiding the situation as much as Mercedes has and if Mercedes won't address it then he has to do something about it.

"You guys stay here and finish your dessert. I... Uhmmm... I'm going to help Mercedes clean up." Sam started grabbing their plates and rushed to the kitchen.

Sam walked in the kitchen to see Mercedes already tidying and filling up the dishwasher with pots and pans from earlier. Sam walked up to Mercedes' side which startled her.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump." Sam apologized.

"No it's ok I just didn't think you guys would be done with dessert so soon." Mercedes took the plates from Sam and started rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher.

"I can do that." Sam offered.

"Yeah like this morning." Mercedes chuckled.

"Hey that's trial and error, I tried it failed horribly wrong and now I've learned my lesson. So I think I can handle the dishwasher from here on out." Sam smiled.

"Ok mister if you insist. But I'm telling you if you mess it up again you'll be hearing about it from here on out." Mercedes laughed as she handed the plate to Sam.

Mercedes left Sam to do the dishes on his own but she kept an eye on him as she started wiping the counters and stove. Sam successfully loaded the dishwasher without a glitch. Mercedes gave him an impressed look which made him feel prouder of his achievement. Soon the kids were in the kitchen with the used bowls in hand.

"Sammy your ice cream was melting. We didn't want to waste the ice cream so we helped ourselves." Stevie grinned at his brother.

"How long before I was gone before you little monsters attacked my ice cream?" Sam teased.

"Uhmmm... You've been gone a long time, it was almost soup looking." Stacie told her older brother.

Sam shook his head not believing their story but he didn't mind at all.

"Here let me take those and the four of you clean up yourselves and take a rest while I finish cleaning up down here. We're going to the mall at 2 for some Halloween costume shopping and then to the play barn." Mercedes told the kids.

"Yey playbarn! You'll love it there it's even better than the one we went to last time!" Stacie excitedly told Katie.

"Really? I can't wait!" Katie exclaimed.

Stevie and Mikey were already out the kitchen by the time Stacie and Katie went out skipping hand in hand. Mercedes and Sam smiled at how adorable both girls looked. Sam turned to Mercedes and suddenly had a lump in his throat as he thought this was a good time as ever to ask Mercedes about their kiss.

"Mercedes!" Sam swallowed as he waited for Mercedes to respond.

"Yes Sam?" Mercedes answered casually which made Sam more nervous.

"Uhmmm... We need to talk about the kiss." Sam blurted.

Mercedes stood frozen on the spot thankful she wasn't holding anything otherwise she would have dropped it by now. Mercedes shook herself out of the temporary paralysis and started washing the bowls to avoid turning around to look at Sam.

"Yes what about it?" Mercedes answered nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I want to know why you ran away afterwards. I actually thought you felt the same way as I did when you kissed me back but then you ran away." Sam sounded hurt and Mercedes wanted to reassure him it wasn't his fault but she felt too embarrassed to look at him let alone tell him what she really felt that night.

There was dead silence as Mercedes finished washing the bowls and placed them on the drying rack. She took her time drying her hands as Sam waited patiently for her response. Mercedes finally turned to look at Sam and saw the sullen look on his face. Mercedes knew she owed him an explanation, she owed him that much just to ease a little of the hurt she seem to have caused him.

"I was embarrassed Sam. It was my first kiss and the way I acted made me question my morals." Mercedes finally explained as she trained her eyes on the floor.

Sam felt all his worries vanish as he looked at the girl confessing in front of him.

"I mean I didn't want you to think I do that all the time. It's not like I've been going around aggressively kissing guys all the time and pressing myself on them. Oh God it sounds even worse out of my head." Mercedes put her face in her hands and shook her head in disbelief.

"It wasn't like that at all." Sam pulled Mercedes' hands away from her face and tilted her chin up with his index finger.

Mercedes looked at those sincere green orbs and suddenly she felt relaxed like nothing she said earlier happened. She was transported back that night and how much she wanted to kiss those pink lips of his. Sam stared back with a smile on his face, he wanted so much to attack her plump lips but opted not to scare her and bring more of her insecurities.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to run away or ignore you. I needed time to think and prepare for my GED without distraction. If it was any consolation I thought about you everyday." Mercedes felt the heat rise up to her face as she tried to turn away from Sam.

Sam pulled her in a hug and held on to her tightly. Mercedes melted in his arms as her heartbeat synchronized with his. She soon found herself wrapping her arms around his waist as she inhaled his scent trying to make a memory of the moment. Sam was doing the exact same thing smelling her hair taking a mental picture of them together like this. Sam loosen his grip on Mercedes and lifted her chin up to look at him. Mercedes looked up and smiled at Sam. Sam felt himself lower his head to kiss Mercedes as soon as he saw her smile. Mercedes felt the urge to meet Sam halfway as she slowly reached up to him on her tiptoes. Their lips met for the second time and like the first, it felt magical. Fireworks seemed to dance above them as their tongues battled for dominance. Sam found his hand one at the back of Mercedes' head and the other wrapped around her waist. Mercedes had her hand grabbing Sam's hair pulling him closer and the other gripping his shoulder. Mercedes felt the heat ignite in her body and once again found herself battling her inner self to stop whatever she was doing. Sam felt Mercedes tense up and decided to stop the kiss and pulled her in a tight embrace. Sam held Mercedes as if to let her know that everything's ok. Mercedes appreciated how Sam could comfort her like that. After the talk with Mrs. Evans she understood what her body was reacting to, but still it gave her no comfort as she's still new to all these feelings Sam seem to be unleashing inside of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I seem to be messing things more than fixing it." Sam released Mercedes and held her at arms length.

"No please it's just me being silly." Mercedes replied.

"I want to do right by you, I want to do things the proper way." Mercedes looked at Sam confused at where he was going with it.

Sam saw the look Mercedes was giving him and couldn't help himself laugh at her reaction.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm being very vague as well. Let me start. Mercedes Jones I want to date you. I want to take you out for a meal and maybe a movie and then coffee afterwards. I want to pick you up at your house and tell your momma my intentions so she can threaten me if ever I hurt you. I want to take you home afterwards to get a goodnight kiss. I want to wake up knowing I'll be seeing you soon and sleep at night with you as the last thought on my mind. I want to meet your friends and let them give me a hard time since I'm dating their friend. I want all of that with you." Mercedes was stunned with her mouth slightly open with Sam's confession.

She knew she wanted those things with him as well but wondered if he wasn't as scared as she is to admitting to all of those. Mercedes knew their friendship didn't just blossom overnight, but their more than friendship feelings felt like it just happened overnight for her and she didn't believe in fairytale. Mercedes lived her life knowing that nothing comes easy and if it was that simple then there must be something wrong with it. Her skepticism is inhibiting her from fully relishing in this new found emotion.

"Ok that didn't go as well as I thought. Well now that I thought about it, yeah it is scary to hear someone confess all these feelings knowing you are scared of how fast things are going. But just forget I said anything else and think about going on a date with me." Sam plastered a nervous smile as he waited for Mercedes to come out of her trance.

Mercedes finally looked at Sam and smiled.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but can I think about it after my exams?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh shit! Yeah I forgot about your exams. No just don't worry about it, we'll talk again after your exam. I'm sorry for putting this on you." Sam apologized.

"Stop apologizing will you. I just needed these exams over and done with." Mercedes stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Mercy and Sammy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mercedes and Sam turned to see the kids in the kitchen looking at them.

Stacie and Katie chanting the awful song while Stevie and Mikey looked at them in disgust. Mercedes quickly turned around and walked out the kitchen to the dining room to finish cleaning. Stacie and Katie followed Mercedes and continued to chant. Stevie and Mikey on the other hand walked towards Sam shaking their heads.

"Man I can't believe you let my sister kiss you. You better wash your face or else the cooties will spread." Mikey told Sam.

"Ewww Sam! I like Mercy and all but kissing a girl? I thought you were cool." Stevie added as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Just you two wait. I'll be rubbing this in your faces when you finally kissed a girl." Sam smirked as the two boys looked at each other.

"Not gonna happen!" Stevie and Mikey exclaimed in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry again for the long delay. Just wanted to thank everyone who are loyal to this story, I am really at awe with your kind words. Again thanks to all who read and reviewed this story.**

Mercedes sat in one of the plush chairs scattered around the department store as she waited for the kids to come to her with their costume choices. After going around the store once and not agreeing with anything she decided to let them pick whatever they want first and decide once they've tried the costumes on. Sam was very much like the kids and wanted to look around for his costume as well, so here she was alone savoring the much needed rest after being on her feet all morning. Mercedes took the moment to think about what happened earlier, as much as she tried to deny it she knew she'd like to date Sam. It scared her, yes but what she's feeling whenever she's with Sam compensates for it. She knew she needed to get her priorities straight first before she can give an answer. She was taken out of her thoughts when the kids rushed over with their choices.

"We're back!" Stacie and Katie said in unison while the boys just grinned behind them.

"Alright, lets try them and see which ones you like best." Mercedes then led them to the changing rooms.

After trying several costumes the boys decided to be Jedi knights, which had Sam influence written all over it and the girls being the girly girls that they are decided to be pixies. Sam walked up to them as they were about to pay for their purchases.

"I have the perfect costume for us on Halloween." Sam excitedly blurted out.

"What costume? I already have one at home." Mercedes responded.

"Yup Mercy wears the same thing every Halloween." Mikey sarcastically stated.

"Hey! I thought brothers are suppose to side with their sisters. Why are you dropping me like that Mikey?" Mercedes mocked hurt.

"Mercy your Halloween costume is lame. Dressing like a bum for three years running now is plain sad." Mikey teased.

"I'm not a bum. I'm Judy Garland dress as one of the couple of swells from Easter Parade." Everyone looked at Mercedes like she was talking in an alien language.

Mercedes shook her head and continued to pay for the costumes.

"And besides I don't see the point of getting a new Halloween costume when I still have a perfectly good one."

"But I already bought it!" Sam said excitedly.

"Sam! I can't believe you did that without asking me. How can you be sure I'd wear it?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Sam as she folded her arms waiting for his response.

"Simple, I asked Kurt and he agrees that it's perfect for you." Sam beamed as Mercedes' mouth opened in shock.

Sam and Mercedes argued some more but eventually surrendered when she admitted to herself that it's hopeless. Sam internally cheered when Mercedes stopped arguing and sighed in defeat. They were now at the play barn sitting across from each other as the kids played.

"I still can't believe you bought me a costume, but thanks." Mercedes thanked Sam despite finding the gesture unnecessary.

"You're welcome. I was actually hoping for a different reaction but I guess I have a habit of constantly shocking you." Sam apologized which earned a light chuckle from Mercedes.

"Yeah you seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I am really grateful Sam, but you know I'm not comfortable with people flashing their money." Mercedes explained.

"Well if it makes you feel any better the costumes were not that expensive." Sam flashed a wide grin at Mercedes.

Mercedes laughed as she shook her head knowing too well it was a lost cause. The pair fell into comfortable conversation as they waited for the kids to finish all their tokens and snacks before heading back home. The drive home was silent with all the kids zonked out. Finally arriving at home, Sam parked the SUV at the driveway in front of their house so that the kids didn't have to walk far. Mercedes gently shook the girls to wake up while Sam decided to wake the boys up with annoyance. The girls stirred and smiled happily as Mercedes helped them out the vehicle and in to the house. The boys on the other hands wasn't very happy being woken up with Sam's wet finger in their ears and now they were chasing Sam into the house trying to tackle him so that they can have their revenge. The boys managed to grab hold of Sam and pinned him to the floor. They were about to administer their punishment only to be distracted as their parents entered the house.

"I see the boys haven't killed each other." Mr. Evans laughed as they saw the children pinning Sam.

"What did Sam do this time?" Mrs. Evans asked the boys.

Stevie and Mikey let go of Sam and tried to act as if they were only playing. Sam soon grabbed hold of the boys and the three laughed as if they were having so much fun. The boys wanted revenge but they would never rat on Sam. It was an unwritten code among brothers and they would never dare break it. Stacie and Katie ran down the stairs with Mercedes right behind them towards their parents. Katie ran to their mother and flung herself to give her a hug. Stacie ran in between their parents and enveloped them in a hug as well. Mr. Evans picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my princess?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I had the funnest day ever daddy. We went to the shops and then to the play barn, and then Katie and I got matching pixie costumes for Halloween while Stevie and Mikey are Jedi knights. Sam bought Mercy a Halloween costume and I think they're going to get married 'coz we saw them..."

"Stacie!" Sam cut his sister.

The parents were now eyeing the teenagers as Sam has now gone beet red while Mercedes found the floor very interesting. Mrs. Evans tried her hardest not to giggle while Mrs. Jones was clearly losing the battle. Mercedes wanted so much for the ground to open up and swallow her at that point.

"Well, it definitely sounds like a fun day. So are you and Katie going to show us your costumes?" Mr. Evans distracted his daughter as he winked at Sam.

Sam appreciated his father's skillful distraction and nodded as a thank you. Stacie wriggled herself out of their father's hold and grabbed Katie to run to her room to get their costumes. Mrs. Evans linked her arm with Mrs. Jones and led her to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"Do you want a cup darling?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband.

"Yes please sweetheart. I just need to put some stuff in the study and I'll join you in the kitchen." Mr. Evans walked the other way leaving Sam and Mercedes in the foyer.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking in different directions. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Jones saw what happened and quietly chuckled to each other.

The Jones' said their farewells after their coffee break. Sanders and Lynda insisted they stay for dinner but Sissy declined knowing that Mercedes would want to do a little studying since her GED exam will be in a couple of days. Sam once again offered to drive them home but Mrs. Jones also declined his offer not wanting to tire the teenager. Mercedes and her mother insisted they would be ok commuting and that Sam should just rest having the day that they had. After much convincing the Jones' now made their way to the bus stop and waited for their bus. Katie and Mikey sat either side of their mother while Mercedes opted to stay standing up. Mrs. Jones knew that her eldest is avoiding an interrogation but decided not to plague her daughter's mind with questions knowing she has a lot on her plate as it is. Mrs. Jones decided to hold her questions for a later time, so for now she remained quiet as she watched Mercedes' restless figure.

Mercedes walked in Mckinley's hallway towards the admin office. Today is her scheduled GED exam and she couldn't wait for it to be over. She felt good about herself and knew if it's anything to go with then she has this in the bag. Mercedes walked in the office and saw Mrs. O'Connell arranging some papers.

"Good morning Mrs. O'Connell." Mercedes greeted the elderly woman.

"Good morning Mercedes. I'm just getting the exam ready, if you could take a seat and prepare I'll let you know when we're starting." Mrs. O'Connell gestured for Mercedes to take a seat at the desk she setup inside her office.

Mercedes took out everything she needed and arranged them on the desk. She sat in silence offering a prayer for a smooth exam. She felt ready and just couldn't wait for high school to be over. Mrs. O'Connell entered her office with a bunch of paper and explained to Mercedes how each paper will go and how much time is given. She then wished Mercedes good luck and looked at her watch before she handed the first paper over. The same procedure happened for a few more papers and finally the exam was over. Mercedes asked if she would be able to find out today if she passed and Mrs. O'Connell nodded and asked her to wait outside while she grade the papers. Mercedes waited anxiously outside Mrs. O'Connell's office. She didn't know how long she waited or when it happened but suddenly Mrs. O'Connell walked out of her office holding the papers in her hand smiling.

"Congratulations Ms. Jones you passed your GED, you have officially graduated high school." Mrs. O'Connell excitedly told Mercedes.

Mercedes was now jumping up and down in joy upon hearing her GED results and profusely thanked Mrs. O'Connell. After calming down Mercedes left the office and made her way to her locker to clear it out. She walked down the familiar hallway, this is it, she felt finally free. Quinn watched as Mercedes walked to her locker. She was disgusted at how Mercedes walked with a bounce in her step. She can't believe that Mercedes is getting everything she wanted and how everyone seem to be running to her defense like she's the queen of England. Quinn can't let Mercedes get everything, in her mind she's not suppose to amount to anything. She's a fat, ugly, society reject. People like her are suppose to remain in the bottom of the barrel if not beneath the barrel. Quinn felt that she needed to put Mercedes in her proper place. Without thinking she started walking towards Mercedes and slammed the door right in front of her face.

"What the hell!" Mercedes jumped, startled how close she was to getting her head slammed in her locker as she finished putting her stuff in a cardboard box.

Quinn held the locker closed with her hand against it, a smirk on her face as she stared down Mercedes.

"You shouldn't have come back here if you know what's good for you." Quinn spat as she invaded Mercedes' personal space.

"Oh hell to the no! I told you I'm not scared of you Quinn." Mercedes pushed back surprising Quinn.

"I don't think you understand. You can't win against me. We beat you up and all we got was a 2 weeks vacation. I've gotten away with much worse with only a slap on the wrist as soon as I bat my eyes. No one would believe a sweet beautiful girl could do something horrible unless she was defending herself. You on the other hand..." Quinn looked at Mercedes up and down still with disgust on her face.

"All they have to do is look at you and immediately assume you're guilty." Quinn laughed in Mercedes' face.

Mercedes watched Quinn laughing, observing the pure joy in the cheerleader's demeanor.

"I'm glad you find it amusing, at least it's good to know that in some twisted way I make you happy." Mercedes turned and started walking away from Quinn.

"Don't walk away from me!" Quinn shouted as she grabbed Mercedes' arm.

Mercedes pulled her arm out of Quinn's grasp and turned back to look at her.

"For someone so beautiful how can you be so ugly?" Mercedes stared hard at Quinn as if trying to look for an answer, Quinn glared back trying to act as if her words doesn't affect her.

"You have everything, looks, money, popularity. I know everyone in school envies you and a lot of girls look up to you, but I don't understand why you hate me so much when I have nothing compared to you. I just wanted a better life for my family and myself, I'm just daring to dream of something other than what life has dealt for me. People like you try to make me feel bad about my situation, but you know what? I actually feel sorry for you Quinn. If you need to put people down to feel good about yourself then it says a lot about you." With that said Mercedes turned away from Quinn to grab her box and finally made her way out of Mckinley high.

Quinn was shaking in anger. Tears were pricking her eyes as Mercedes said those words to her and as soon as she was out of sight they all came crashing down. Puck watched the exchange between the two from a safe distance. He saw Quinn's front slowly crumbling down from every truth that came out of Mercedes' mouth. Puck walked towards the cheerleader and held her as she cried on his shoulders.

"She's great isn't she? She didn't need plastic surgery to make herself beautiful. Who would have thought confidence could be so sexy." Quinn tensed as Puck rubbed it in.

"Fuck off Puckerman! We are one and the same. She would never go for an asshole like you. If I'm damaged then you're irreparable!" Quinn pushed Puck away from her and ran out of school.

Mercedes brushed off what happened earlier as quickly as it happened. Nothing could take her euphoria today or bring her back down to earth. Her plans are slowly taking place and first on her agenda is to find work. Mercedes made her way to their local employment agency with box and all.

Sam went through school wondering how Mercedes' exam went. He wanted so much to call and ask her but he didn't want to appear too eager. Sam made his way to his locker to leave some books before going home when he saw someone waiting for him.

"Hey Kurt!" Sam greeted Kurt as he dialed his locker's combination.

"Have you heard?" Kurt asked.

"Heard what?" Sam replied curiously.

"She passed her GED!" Kurt squealed.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Sam teased as a smile on his face broke out.

"Sam Evans!" Kurt playfully slapped Sam's arm.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Well knowing her she's probably looking for work as we speak. With all this free time she'll want to maximize productivity. I won't be surprised if she goes around town handing her resume door to door." Kurt shook his head knowing it is so like Mercedes to skip the celebration.

"Actually I'm here to talk to you about Halloween this Saturday." Kurt added.

"Yeah, I'll drop the costume at your house later. I really hope she doesn't kill me." Sam cringe thinking about ways Mercedes could kill him.

"I'm sure she won't. I can't wait to see her at the party. I promise I'll get her ready by 6PM so you make sure you're at their house by then. I'll see you later, I'm having a surprise celebration at the Jones' so I need to pick up some stuff first." Kurt explained.

"Uhmm... Am I invited?" Sam hesitated to asked at first but his need to see Mercedes overtook him.

Kurt giggled at Sam's cuteness. He knew of Sam's intention with his friend from the moment they started hanging around each other. Mercedes also told him of Sam's proposal and chastised her for not screaming yes at that very moment.

"As if wild horses could stop you. I expect you at my house in 2 hours. I'll check where she is, hopefully she's still out, then we'll take your car to go over at Mercy's house to decorate." Kurt iterated.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Sam flashed a big smile at Kurt before leaving.

Mercedes entered her house with her box and a bunch of flyers she took from their local employment agency.

"Momma I'm home." Mercedes shouted through their house.

"There's my high school graduate." Momma Jones quickly rushed over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Thanks momma, just what I needed." Mercedes held on to her mother.

"Why? Did something happen today?" Momma Jones looked at her daughter as she rubbed Mercedes arm.

"No, nothing! I guess the day just caught up with me." Mercedes lied.

"Well, why don't you rest or take a nap. I'll be picking the kids up from their play date soon so you'll have peace and quiet for an hour or so." Momma Jones suggested.

"I can pick up the kids for you momma. I wanted to tell them myself the good news and maybe go for some ice cream." Mercedes offered.

"Alright if you insist. They'll love it I'm sure. Just don't ruin your appetite and be back as soon as you can. I'm making a special dinner to celebrate." Momma Jones hugged her daughter again before going back in the kitchen.

Mercedes dropped the box in her room and freshened up a bit before going back out to pick up the kids. As soon as she stepped out of her house she felt her phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out of her pocket to answer.

"For she's a jolly good person, for she's a jolly good person, for she's a jolly good person and so say all of us!" Kurt sang as soon as Mercedes answered his call.

"Thanks Kurt!" Mercedes smiled as she thanked her friend.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm on my way to pick up the kids from their play date then we're off for some ice cream as my treat for getting my GED. You wanna join?" Mercedes invited Kurt.

"I'd love to but I have some errands to do. Why don't I just meet you at your house later, what time will you be back?" Kurt fished for more information.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours. Momma's making an epic dinner I'm sure she'd love you over." Mercedes added.

"I'll be there! No one can say no to momma Jones' epic dinner. I'll see yah later Sid. Congratulations again girl, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks again, I'll see you later. Bye!" Mercedes ended the call.

Kurt turned to Sam as soon as he put his phone away.

"She's still out and won't be back for a couple of hours. Let's pack everything and go over to their house now. I'll call momma jones to let her know we're coming over." Kurt ordered Sam.

Sam nodded and quickly packed the decorations in one bag and carefully folded the poster they made earlier. Kurt took out his phone again and dialed Mercedes' home number. As he waited for momma Jones to answer, Kurt ran his hand over Mercedes' Halloween costume. He smiled as he imagined how good Mercedes will look in it and how he would style her for the evening. He then turned to look at Sam and imagined how perfect they would look together. Kurt was taken out of his thoughts when he heard momma Jones' voice over the line.

"Hello. Jones' residence." Momma Jones answered the phone with obvious joy in her voice.

"Hey momma Jones. Is it ok for me and Sam to come over for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Of course honey. You and Sam are always welcome you should know that by now." Momma Jones replied.

"Sam and I wanted to surprise Mercy so would it be ok if we put up some decorations?" Kurt asked for permission.

"No problem, but you two better get over here fast if you want it done by the time they get back." Momma Jones told Kurt.

"Yes ma'am. Sam and I are on our way, we'll see you soon."

"Ok, drive safe." Momma Jones said before putting the phone back on the receiver.

As soon as the call ended, Kurt and Sam packed everything they needed in Sam's truck and made their way to the Jones'.

Mercedes was happily chatting to her siblings as they walked home after their ice cream stop. Mikey and Katie were elated to see their older sister pick them and was ecstatic to find out the good news. It was however quickly forgotten as soon as ice cream was mentioned. The kids ran ahead of Mercedes as they saw their house a few feet away. Mercedes smiled as she watched her siblings run inside the house excitedly while she took the moment to take in her surroundings. Nostalgia suddenly hit her as she thought of how much she has loved living in their neighborhood. The memories were happy despite their struggles and she knew she'd miss it as soon as she sets off for college. Mercedes was deep in thought as she pushed their front door open, leaning against the wood and failing to notice the smiling faces directed towards her.

"Congratulations Mercy!" Everyone shouted as Mercedes opened the door and jumped at the loud voices.

Mercedes' shock was soon turned to happily surprised as she saw her mother, brother, sister, best friend and Sam standing under a hand-painted banner with her name and congratulations written on it. Their living room was decorated with colored streamers and balloons with congratulations written on them as well. Sam had the widest grin out of everyone as he took in the joy clearly shown on Mercedes' face. He loved the way her eyes twinkled when they caught each other's eyes and held it for a moment before Kurt ran up to hug her.

"Congratulations Mercy! I can't believe I am now officially best friends with a high school graduate." Kurt beamed.

"You and momma have been spending too much time with each other, she said the exact same thing to me earlier." Mercedes chuckled.

"Well, I for one take that as a compliment. Momma Jones is amazing and if she's rubbing on me then I'm simply fabulous by association." Kurt looked over to momma Jones and gave her a wink.

"Well it's good to know I'm still able to influence people." Momma Jones winked back.

"Now that everyone's here we should start with dinner. Now you all know we ain't fitting in the dining table so everyone grab a plate, fill it up with food and bring it back here in the living room." Momma Jones added.

Everyone quickly filed in to the kitchen leaving Sam and Mercedes glued to their spot. Mercedes shyly looked at Sam as he slowly approached her.

"Congratulations! I had no doubt you'd ace your GED. I am quite saddened though." Sam said as he placed his hands inside his back pockets.

"Why were you saddened?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Well... I won't get to see you in school anymore and I won't have the reason of bringing your homework over to see you." Sam admitted.

Mercedes felt her face warmed and prayed to God that Sam wouldn't notice the sudden tinge of color on her cheeks.

"We'll still see each other I'm sure. I'm not stopping with the weekend cleaning and I promised Kurt I will still be attending all school activities." Sam felt at ease as Mercedes reassured him.

Sam hesitated to ask Mercedes if she has thought about his proposal lately. She said that she would think about it as soon as her exams were over but he doesn't know how soon after the exams did she mean. Sam was taken out of his reverie as he felt a warm hand on his cheeks.

"I have thought about it. I want our first date to be the Halloween party. I figured if we're going as a pair, then we might as well come as a couple. Well if that's alright with you?" Mercedes asked.

Sam leaned to Mercedes' touch quickly putting his hand atop of hers and nodded excitedly. Mercedes chuckled at Sam's eagerness and reached up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Sam's cheek. She stared in Sam's eyes as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek before flashing him a wide smile. Mercedes turned her hand to link it with his and pulled him towards the kitchen. Sam's eyes locked at their intertwined hands as she led them to where the others were and smiled like a goof.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi all, as promised I am updating my stories slowly. Once again I apologize for the long wait, but I promise I have every intention of finishing my stories. Thanks to everyone for their kind words of encouragement and for giving me reviews and comments. I ask once more to please bear with me and thanks for continuing to read this story.**

Mercedes nervously fidgeted as Kurt applied the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Sit still or else you'll end up looking like a fricking clown. I'm not kidding Sid!" Kurt reprimanded his friend without breaking his concentration.

"I would sit perfectly still if you'd let me see the costume. I can't believe you sided with Sam on this, we are friends longer." Mercedes retorted.

"Hush! i would never feed you to the wolves you should know that by now."

"it's not the wolves I'm worried about." Mercedes said under her breath earning a smirk from Kurt.

"I love you Sid you know that, but you don't know what's good for you and that's why I'm here. I'm your fairy godmother." Kurt stated as he lightly stroked the brush over Mercedes' cheeks.

"Viola!" Kurt exclaimed as he admired his work.

"Can I get changed now?" Mercedes asked.

"Why of course, but first the blind folds." Kurt smiled.

"The what?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"You heard me. Close your eyes so I can put the blind folds on you." Kurt ordered.

"How am I suppose to get changed? I can't put on the costume blindly!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"You're not putting it on blindly, I'm here to help you put it on." Kurt replied.

"What?" Mercedes shrieked.

"I said I'll help you put it on. Girl no need to go all shy on me now and besides you're wearing a slip dress under your robe." Kurt placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow at Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and complied anyway. She closed her eyes and waited for Kurt to secure the blind fold over her eyes.

"No peaking Sid!" Kurt said as Mercedes scoffed.

"Lift you arms." Kurt asked which Mercedes did.

"Ok just stand still while I zip you up." Mercedes waited as she felt the dress clung to her hips then her waist then finally her chest as she heard the end of the zipping noise.

"There! Perfect!" Kurt clapped excitedly.

Mercedes internally rolled her eyes at Kurt and felt her dress swish when she tried to turn towards Kurt's clapping.

"I feel swishy. Can I see myself now?" Mercedes sassed.

"Yes of course, i can't wait to see your reaction when I put the finishing touches." Kurt squealed.

Mercedes calmed her beating heart before nervously untying the blind fold. She kept her eyes closed as she let the blind fold fall to the floor. What came to face with her was an absolute stranger in a black fringe flapper dress. Mercedes stood with her mouth agape at the transformation Kurt has done on her. Her hair was styled in those 1920s flapper girls style with matching headband with feathers and her make-up was done to match the sparkly diamantes scattered on the dress.

"Close your mouth Sid, it's very unlady like." Kurt teased.

"Kurt! i can't believe what you've done, is this really me?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Honey, when will you ever stop getting surprised that you are beautiful underneath all the baggy clothes? To answer your question, yes it is you, all you. i just enhanced what the good lord gave you. Now turn around so I can look at you." Kurt squealed as he waited for Mercedes to humor him.

Mercedes shook her head at Kurt's fangirling but decided to obliged him by turning around and showing him his work. Kurt clapped gleefully and soon ran towards his friend to squeeze her in a tight hug.

"You'll be the belle of the ball for sure Mercy!" Kurt felt tears pricking his eyes and immediately wiped them away not wanting his make-up to be ruined.

* * *

Sam paced his room trying to pass time until he needed to leave to pick Mercedes up. He wondered how Mercedes would react to their costume and imagined how beautiful she would look. His reverie was soon interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Sam answered and the door soon slowly opened.

"Hi ho... wow you look amazing!" Mrs. Evans gasped as she saw Sam looking dashing in his pinstriped gangster suit and immediately circled her son.

"Mom!" Sam objected feeling embarrassed at his mom's reaction.

"What? You're too grown-up now for your mother to compliment you?" Mrs. Evans retorted.

"A 'you look handsome' statement would suffice mom." Sam reasoned.

"Fine! You look handsome honey. Mercedes won't know what hit her." Mrs. Evans smirked.

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just saying Mercedes would be in trouble if she sees you tonight. i know you would be but I'm pretty sure she'll have a hard time as well. But just promise me this, don't pressure her. She's new to all of this and let's face it, you do scare the poor thing to death." Mrs. Evans patted her son as she shook her head sympathizing with Mercedes.

"I do not! If anyone's scaring anyone it's her scaring me to death." Sam protested.

Mrs. Evans smiled at her son, decidedly not to say anything else and left him with his thoughts. Sam knew his mother is hiding something from him but knew better than to interrogate his mom. he has tried it several times and all those times he always ends up in the hot seat. How his mother manages to turn things around was beyond him. he just knew his mom is cunning and he absolutely has no fighting chance what so ever.

* * *

"Mercy! Look at my costume!" Katie ran into her sister's room excitedly, wanting to show her fairy costume.

"Wow! You look real pretty as a fairy. You and Stacey would be great at Iredessa and Tinkerbell at the party." Mercedes beamed at her little sister.

"Mercy you look real pretty too! I like your dress!" Katie stated as she felt the fringe of the dress.

"Thank you bug, but I'd much rather wear a fairy costume than this dress. Fairies have powers and can fly." Mercedes explained which made Katie more excited than she already was.

"Mercy, momma said the lasagnas should be cooled enough to cover. She asked if you could cover it with foil, momma's still getting ready." Mikey came in the room to deliver their mother's request.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Mercedes happily replied.

"You look very Jedi-ish Mikey, but there's something missing." Mercedes pondered as she looked at her little brother.

"Yeah the light sabers. Sam said he'd lend us his as long as we promise to look after them. Stevie and I crossed our hearts and hoped to die if we let anything happen to the light sabers." Mikey smiled as he crossed his heart and raised his right hand to reenact his promise.

"Just make sure you two don't over do it with the play fights!" Mercedes looked at Mikey sternly.

Mercedes went round her room real fast to make sure that she has everything she needed to bring to the party.

"I'm sure I have everything, now to get the lasagnas ready." Mercedes stated not really saying it to anyone but herself.

"You better not mess up your costume or all hell will break loose!" Kurt warned his friend.

"You're so dramatic Kurt! If I do spill something then I can go as a zombie." Mercedes teased as she got up to go downstairs.

Momma Jones not wanting charity from anyone offered her lasagnas for the Halloween party. Volunteers for the event would come by their house to pick up the dishes and bring it to the party while Kurt was slyly conned by Momma Jones to offer to shuttle her and Mercedes' siblings to and from the party, knowing too well that if Kurt didn't then Sam would definitely take on the task. Kurt didn't really mind and was more than willingly to do it for his bestfriend. Mercedes carefully covered the dishes with tin foil and lined them by the counter making it easy for people to grab and go. As soon as she was finished the door bell rang which means the volunteers were there to pick up the lasagnas.

* * *

Sam couldn't take the wait any longer. If he was to wait then he sure would rather be waiting at the Jones' home. Sam took one last look at himself in the mirror and grabbed his keys and tommy gun props and headed down.

"I'm going, I'll see you guys at the party." Sam shouted as he rushed out the door.

Mrs. Evans slowly took the flowers Sam bought earlier for Mercedes out the fridge and made her way to their foyer. She waited trying to suppress her giggles as she expected her son to come running back in. Sure enough Sam came barging in cursing under his breath.

"Shit I forgot the flowers." Sam cursed as he passed his mother hurriedly making his way to the kitchen.

"By flowers you mean these?" Mrs. Evans startled her son as she waved the flowers to him.

"Thanks mom!" Sam grabbed the flowers and flashed his winning smile.

"If I hear you cursing again young man you're going to get grounded you hear?" Mrs. Evans reprimanded her son but let it go this time.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam kissed his mother on the cheek before running out the door again.

Sam drove as carefully as possible despite his eagerness to see Mercedes. He constantly fidgeted whenever he's at a stop light and he couldn't help but keep glancing at the flowers to make sure they still looked fresh. Sam finally calmed himself down when he laughed at himself.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Ms. Jones." Sam said to himself as he drove off as soon as the lights turned green.

* * *

"Baby girl Lynda just called. She said Sam's on his way so you better get your things ready. I will extend your curfew just for tonight so better make sure you're home by 2 AM." Momma Jones iterated as she popped in Mercedes' room.

"Momma it's Sam. I'm sure I'll be home by curfew even if you extend it. You know that boy ain't gonna do nothing that will taint his reputation in your eyes." Mercedes sassed.

"I'm just saying have fun with your friends. It's Halloween I'm sure you kids have other parties to go to." Momma Jones explained.

"Don't worry momma Jones. I'll make sure Mercy has fun tonight. We got invited to some of the best parties tonight and we would make at least an appearance... in all of them. Then she'll be back safe and sound long before curfew." Kurt interjected earning a smile from momma Jones.

Mercedes was confused with what Kurt just said. as soon as her mother left them she quickly bombarded Kurt with questions.

"Parties? As in more than one? And who invited who 'coz I sure didn't get an invite."

"Shush. You're automatically invited 'coz Sam's invited and since I'm your chaperone I'm invited too!" Kurt squealed.

"Nope, no, not gonna happen." Mercedes shook her head in protest.

"Come on Sid! Aren't you at least curious what goes on in those parties? It's our senior year and I'd like to go in one of those epic parties. Please!" Kurt begged.

"Kurt come on. You know we don't belong in that circle. I agreed on going on a date with Sam because I want to know where we're going not to boost my social status. I've never been a social climber, not now, not ever so please don't make me do this." Mercedes pleaded with her friend.

"I know, I know, but can we at least just go and see? Stay for a minute then go home. I just want to know what we've been missing all this time." Kurt bargained.

Mercedes really couldn't care less what the hype was all about. She has been one focused teen all throughout high school and social status means bobkes unless it can earn her more money. Kurt has been her secret best friend since freshman and unlike her Kurt has always wanted to be up there with the popular kids. You would think that being quite rich and a well known family in all of Lima would do that, but being flamboyantly gay makes you as much as a loser as anyone else that doesn't fit the mold in Mckinley High. As much as Mercedes wanted to snub the parties, she knew what it meant to her friend. If agreeing to go to this parties would make a small dent from all Kurt has done for her and her family then so be it.

"Alright we'll go. Only if Sam wants to go and after we drop momma and the kids home." Mercedes waited for Kurt's confirmation to the terms.

Kurt couldn't contain himself and launched himself to hug his best friend.

"I promise! This will be a great senior year I can feel it!" Kurt squealed.

* * *

Sam parked his car at the curb and calmed himself before grabbing the flowers and climbing out of the car. Sam half ran towards the Jones' front door and breathe in and out before knocking.

"I'll get it, I'm sure it's Sam." Mercedes shouted as she headed to the front door.

"Uh uh, no you're not. I'm not gonna let the surprise out early. You go on right back upstairs and wait for me to call for you to come down." Kurt blocked Mercedes' path and pointed to upstairs.

"Kurt this is not prom. Sam knows what I'm wearing, he's the one who bought the dress remember?" Mercedes crossed her arms and raised a perfectly shaped brow at her friend.

"Yes but the dress is only a part of the whole magic and I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you coming down the stairs. Just think of this as a practice prom." Kurt replied hoping his friend will see sense in what he's proposing.

"I know it's all a waste of time but I don't want to be the one to burst your bubble if Sam doesn't ask me for prom." Mercedes stated as she started walking up the stairs.

"Prom is a done deal Mercedes! I will eat my tie if Sam doesn't ask you." Kurt retorted.

Once Mercedes was out of sight Kurt rushed to the front door to greet Sam.

"Kurt!" Sam smiled as Kurt finally opened the door.

"Oh wow! Are those for me?" Kurt teased as he eyed the bouquet Sam was clutching.

"Uhmmm sorry these are for Mercedes." Sam replied nervously.

"Sam I was only kidding I know they're for Mercy, but maybe you should give them to me seeing as you're strangling them. Just relax remember it's Sid." Sam nervously smiled as he handed the flowers to Kurt.

Kurt smirked at how nervous Sam looked. He is pretty sure he'd faint if he see Mercedes now.

"Have a sit, I'll put this in a vase and ask Mercedes to come down." Kurt gestured for Sam to go in the lounge as he made his way in the kitchen to put the flowers in some water.

Kurt happily arranged the flowers making it look really pretty for Mercedes. He knew he's taking quite a bit of time but making Sam wait a little longer would make the reveal all the more dramatic. Sam sat in the living room nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. He doesn't know why he suddenly was all nerves but thinking of Mercedes just makes his stomach go in knots. He can't wait to see her and hold her. He has never felt anything like this with anyone before. Being with Mercedes makes time stand still but being apart from her even just for a second felt like an eternity. Sam looked over to the threshold trying to see if anyone was coming. It has been a good 10 minutes already he was sure of it but why hasn't anyone come down to greet him made him more anxious. Finally Kurt came back with the flowers. He placed the bouquet down on the coffee table in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe Sam. Mercy wouldn't be happy if you passed out." Kurt teased as he squeezed Sam's shoulder.

Sam breathed in and out in an attempt to calm down.

"Sid! Sam is downstairs waiting patiently for his date. Did you happen to see her up there?" Kurt shouted which startled Sam.

Soon little footsteps were heard running down the stairs and straight in to the living room.

"Sam!" Katie launched herself on Sam.

"Hey Katie bug! Wow you look real pretty as a fairy. Stacey can't wait to see you at the party." Sam greeted Katie as he held on to the little girl clinging to his neck.

"I can't wait to see Stacey too. I bet we'll be the most beautifulest fairies at the party." Katie let go of Sam's neck and squirmed to be let down.

Sam carefully placed Katie down and turned his attention to Mikey.

Mercedes took a quick glance at herself in the mirror before slowly making her way downstairs. She could hear Sam talking to her siblings and smiled at how comfortable they seem to be with him. Soon she heard her mother's voice and groaned inwardly as she heard her mother lay down the rules. Mercedes wanted the earth to swallow her there and then but continued her way to save Sam from further interrogation.

"I lifted Mercedes' curfew just for tonight but I expect her to be home in a decent hour. Kurt here told me that you youngins were invited to a few parties, that is fine by me but I expect no drinking or anything illegal of any sort. And last but not the least I hold you responsible for my baby girl's safety so if anything happens to Mercedes I'll make sure you'll get some ass whoopin' from me." Momma Jones laid out the rules for Sam.

"I'm sure my mother would be worse if I let anything happen to Mercedes." Sam smiled at the thought of his mother.

"We'll tag team on you that's for sure!" Momma Jones chuckled.

"Momma!" Mercedes called her mother which made everyone look in her direction.

Everything went in slow motion as Sam turned to look at Mercedes. She was a vision far from what he could ever have imagined. His thoughts could never give Mercedes justice compared to what he is seeing right before his very own eyes. Kurt watched amused as Sam looked at Mercedes in utter amazement.

"Breathe." Kurt whispered to Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone. I had some time and decided to finally upload an update on this story. I know this isn't the chapter people were expecting but I was in an "angsty" mood, so this is what came of that. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story and for patiently waiting.**

Mercedes turned to look at Sam and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the handsome young man all decked out in a suit matching the era of her outfit. The pair of them looked like a mob couple back in Al Capone days. Mercedes cast a quick glance at her best friend who was smirking as he whispered something to her date. Mercedes gave Kurt a curious look which he shrugged as if to tell it's nothing she needs to be concerned with. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Kurt but was soon distracted when her best friend pushed Sam towards her.

"Y-you... you look amazing Mercedes. More than I imagined when I saw the costumes." Sam stuttered as he took in all of Mercedes' beauty.  
"Thank you. You look really handsome yourself." Mercedes replied as she felt her cheeks getting warm from Sam's compliment.

The two stood frozen staring in each others eyes only to be broken by a little girl's giggle. Mercedes quickly looked away feeling embarrassed with the way she ogled Sam. Sam rubbed the back of his neck feeling the heat creeping up his face also feeling embarrassed. Kurt coughed and soon lessened the awkwardness.

"Mercy, look what Sam brought you." Kurt gestured his hands towards the coffee table to show Mercedes the flowers.  
"Oh my! Are these for me?" Mercedes gasped as she saw the beautiful flowers on display.  
"Duh! I just told you Sam brought them for you." Kurt teased which earned a playful arm slap from Mercedes.  
"You know what I meant!" Mercedes answered as she smelt the flowers.  
"I'm not used to getting flowers, these are really beautiful Sam. Thank you." Mercedes added.  
"Not as beautiful as you, but it'll have to do." Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes smile behind the flowers.  
"I suggest we get going otherwise momma Jones won't let you take her daughter trying to sweet talk her like that." Kurt interrupted which earned a glare from his best friend.

Kurt managed to push Mercedes and Sam out of the door to get going while he made excuses that he needed to make sure that momma jones and the kids didn't forget anything. Mercedes stood outside her closed front door looking dumbfounded while Sam tried not to show his nervousness.

"Did he just push us out the door?" Mercedes looked at Sam in disbelief.  
"I guess so." Sam shrugged his shoulders not really knowing how to respond.  
"Oh hell naw!" Mercedes was about to barge right back in her house when Sam grab hold of her hand.

In that moment the same electricity that she felt whenever Sam touches her coursed through her body which froze her instantly. She slowly looked up to the sparkling green eyes that were already staring at her and for a second she felt that time stood still.

"I have something to show you before we go to the party. Would you go with me?" Mercedes simply nodded while chastising herself internally for whatever Sam's making her feel.

Sam held her hand like it was his lifeline, her blood circulation was at the point of being cut off but who cares her hand never felt more at home. Mercedes involuntarily followed Sam to his car and watched as he opened the passenger door for her. Sam guided her in and gently closed the door after her. Once he was inside the car, he took hold of Mercedes' hand once more as it felt somewhat empty without her hand in his. Sam drove to the nearby park and parked near the entrance. He was reluctant to let go of Mercedes' hand once more so he kissed her palm before releasing her hand. Mercedes' insides went tingly as Sam kissed her palm. The act although simple felt so intimate. No one has ever made her feel this way and even though she's scared of what it could lead to, she's also excited of the possibilities. Mercedes knew she's starting to fall too hard and too soon, but the feelings are just too strong to ignore. Mrs. Evans told her that whatever it is just enjoy the moment, but if the feelings start to cloud her better judgement then she needs to step back and look at the clearer picture. She's feeling like her judgement is being clouded but how can something that feels so right be wrong. Mercedes was lost in her thoughts when Sam opened the door and called her name.

"Mercedes are you alright?" Sam's voice unable to hide the worry.

Mercedes finally snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Sam as she grab his hand in hers. As soon as she was out of the car Mercedes reached on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on Sam's cheek.

"What was that for?" Sam asked surprised with his free hand on his cheek.  
"For being wonderful. Any girl would be the luckiest if you treat her half as good as you treat me. So I guess I am the luckiest girl in the world tonight." Mercedes openly admitted to Sam.

Sam felt his heart filled with joy at Mercedes' untimely confession. Sam just barely come down from his euphoria as he took his guitar out of the back of his car without letting go of Mercedes' hand. Mercedes was confused with why Sam has a guitar with him and actually never thought he could play an instrument. Mercedes let Sam lead the way and followed willingly. Sam led her to the swings and made Mercedes seat in the middle one before finally letting her hand go with a slight reluctance. Sam placed the guitar strap over his shoulder and strummed a chord to check if it's in tune.

"I've always wanted to sing to you the moment I heard you sing to the kids at the Taylor's party but never knew what song to sing. Last night as I waited for tonight, I heard this song and immediately thought of you. So please don't laugh or throw a shoe at me and just listen to the words for now." Sam explained nervously as he blew out some air to release his tension.

Sam started strumming the chords and Mercedes gasp knowing exactly what the song was. Her eyes glistened with tears even before Sam started singing. Sam saw the tears forming in Mercedes' eyes and smiled before starting his song.

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine  
And mapped my face out line by line  
And some how growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And there hanging on the walls of my heart._

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours._

_And though my edge is maybe rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
And it may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours._

Sam sang his heart out without taking his eyes off Mercedes. Mercedes smiled widely while tears started streaming down her face.

_You healed these scars over time  
And braced my soul, you loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day the news came, my best friend died  
My knees went weak, and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes._

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours._

_And though my edge is maybe rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
And it may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours._

Sam felt the tears pricking his own eyes as he remembered his life before he met Mercedes. Meeting Mercedes may have been a short time, but that moment changed him for life. Sam closed his eyes as he sang the last part.

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours._

Sam took a deep breath calming his heart as the emotion of it all filled him. He finally opened his eyes to see a sobbing Mercedes with her hands on her face. Sam felt panicked and quickly rushed to Mercedes' side.

"Mercy please stop crying." Sam comforted Mercedes as he rubbed her back.

Mercedes couldn't utter a single word as the emotions overtook all her senses. Mercedes was overwhelmed but one thing crossed her mind and that Sam needed to know. Mercedes grabbed Sam's face and crashed her lips with all the passion and need to convey what she cannot say in words. Sam instinctively grabbed hold of Mercedes' side to keep himself steady as they battled each other with their need to let their feelings heard.

* * *

Kurt put on the finishing touches to his costume and made sure everything was in order before asking the others if they were ready to go. Kurt with momma Jones and the kids left soon after they checked everything in the house. They arrived at the party venue expecting the two to be there. Momma Jones quickly made a beeline to Mrs. Evans as soon as she spotted the Evans matriarch by the buffet table. The kids also ran towards Stevie and Stacie who were with Mr. Evans at their table. The Evans kids jumped out of their seats as they excitedly pulled Mikey and Katie to where the other kids were. Kurt paced worriedly trying to imagine of bad things that could have happened to his two friends on the way to the party. Kurt was only brought out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kurt! Your costume looks fabulous." Blaine complimented Kurt.  
"Thank you! You look dashing yourself. Phantom of the opera right?" Blaine smiled as he waved a finger to Kurt to wait as he put on the mask to complete his costume.  
"Right you are. Let me guess yours. Black pants, white shirt, black neck tie and a black book. Kevin Price from the Broadway musical The book of Mormon!" Blaine happily deduced.  
"You're absolutely right! Have you seen it?" Kurt excitedly asked as someone other than himself knew who he was suppose to be.  
"Yes! Last summer my parents brought the family in New York and that's when I saw the play." Blaine answered happily as he reminisced his adventures in New York.  
"Me too! My dad and I spent one weekend there during the summer to watch the play. It was everything I imagined and much more." Kurt responded with as much enthusiasm.

The two talked for what seemed like hours and their little group soon grew to a few when the other Warblers joined in. In the midst of the group's conversation, Sam and Mercedes walked in together holding hands. Kurt only noticed this when he started hearing whispers in the room. Kurt quickly ran out of their little group, which made everyone look towards the direction he was heading as he rushed to the happy couple.

"Where have you been? Are you hurt?" Kurt asked as he turned Mercedes in all direction making sure there's nothing wrong with her.  
"Kurt! I'm fine." Mercedes giggled as Kurt continued his assault.

Kurt hugged Mercedes with a sigh of relief finally accepting that she is perfectly alright. He quickly turned to Sam and started pushing Sam's chest with his skinny finger.

"And you Mr. Evans, how can you take Mercedes like that. Did it ever occur to you that people would be worried once they arrive to the party and not see their best friend? You're lucky momma Jones is busy with the committee, otherwise this would be the first and last date for the both of you." Kurt turned to Mercedes for emphasis.  
"I'm really sorry Kurt. We lost track of time, but as you can see Mercedes is unharmed and still in one piece." Sam apologized.  
"She better be mister or i'll haunt every waking moment of your life!" Kurt threatened which made Sam cringe from the thought.

Kurt pulled Mercedes away from Sam wanting a private word with his best friend. Once they found a place they could talk, Kurt's expression quickly changed from stern to giddy.

"Now spill!" Kurt waited for Mercedes to speak excitedly.  
"Spill what?" Mercedes asked confused.  
"Oh! So we're keeping secrets now?" Kurt folded his arms as he raised a brow at Mercedes.  
"Kurt! I don't know what you're talking about." Mercedes honestly doesn't know what Kurt wants from her.  
"Mercy, for one your makeup is a mess especially your lipstick and two both of you were looking at each other like lovesick puppies. Now you can deny all you want, but did you hear the whispers when you two walked in? People were asking who Sam was with. Mercy people turned their heads to look at you! You my friend is officially a head turner! That's the first step to popularity!" Kurt squealed, Mercedes covered her ears as Kurt continued to fangirl.  
"Kurt. Kurt!" Mercedes tried to get her best friends attention trying to bring him down from the high he's currently in.

Kurt finally composed himself and faced Mercedes with the widest smile anyone could have seen.

"Yes Mercy, and you were saying?" Kurt asked.  
"There's nothing to tell, we made out before we came here and we lost track of time." Mercedes admitted omitting some information she thought she better keep to herself.  
"Hmmm... you are not one of those girls Mercy, so there must be something absolutely incredible that happened for you to be all up on those lips. So yo better start from the beginning honey boo boo child or imma be all up on you until you break. Hmm-hmm that's right, you don't want me being all up on you when you can spend all that time with that Greek god out there." Kurt sassed.

Mercedes knew she could never lie in the first place and that's more so evident with her oldest friend. After a moment's hesitation Mercedes finally narrated to Kurt what happened on the way to the party.

* * *

Sam anxiously waited for Kurt and Mercedes to go back in the party. Mr. Evans noticed the antsy behavior of his son and smiled knowing all too well the same feeling whenever his wife is no where in sight. Mr. Evans clapped a hand on his son's back which made Sam turn towards his father

"I wish I could say the feeling goes away with time, but then I'd be lying to you son. I still get nervous whenever I see your mother and antsy when she's not around. This is a blessing and curse for us Evans men, we find our soul mates but being apart from the, feels like hell. I wish I could have warned you, but as you can see nothing can describe that feeling until you've actually experienced it!" Mr. Evans chuckled a bit which made Sam more anxious.  
"Dad, do you think we're too young to be feeling this way?" Sam asked his father innocently.  
"Son, all you need to know is that some people go through life never finding their soul mate. You are one of the lucky ones to have found her at an early age, but although I believe you know when you know, I think you're too young to be doing anything rash about it. Let it cultivate and mature for now, when the time is right you'll know exactly what you feel." With that Mr. Evans left his son with wise words to think about and look for his wife and younger children.

Sam felt conflicted with the words his father left him. There were a few contradictions in it and it just confused him even more. He knew his father would make him think about it rather than give him a straight answer, but that's just what's so great about his dad. He lets him think for himself rather than tell or dictate them to him.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes finally joined the party after their not so short conversation. Sam was sat at a table near the front, who seems to be lost in thought.

"You better rescue lover boy, I'll go and look for Blaine. I'm so happy for you Mercy!" Kurt hugged Mercedes before sending her to Sam's direction.

Mercedes shook her head from her friend's antics. She'd hate to admit it but she is happy and for reasons that's scaring her. She knew it's impossible to love someone already this short period and she has no reference to begin with. All she knew is that the Evans felt like family, while Sam is more than just that. Stevie felt like a little brother and as much as she'd like to think that Sam is like a brother to her, she would be committing incest if that were true. Mercedes cautiously approached Sam not wanting to startle him. As soon as she was next near him Sam immediately looked up with a beautiful smile on his face.

"I knew you're close! Sorry to tell you this but I have Mercedes sensor so sneaking up on me will never work!" Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Mercedes.  
"You are such a dork. If only people knew how cheesy you are I'm sure that'll affect your popularity status." Mercedes giggled as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

Sam held on to Mercedes longer than usual and squeezed her tightly as he kissed her hair.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mercedes asked curious on what brought on the sudden need to be this close to each other.  
"Not at the moment. Later on perhaps." Sam replied vaguely which Mercedes happily accepted.

If she was being honest with herself she really doesn't know what to say if Sam actually said what he was thinking. Sam knew it was too soon for Mercedes to know what he was lost in thought with and the last thing he wants to do is scare her. His mother does tell him that he has that affect on Mercedes and vice versa. Sam pulled away to look at Mercedes and smiled once more.

"Lets dance!" Sam pulled Mercedes to the dance floor.

Mercedes smiled and once again happily followed Sam.

* * *

Quinn watched in the corner as Sam and Mercedes danced together closely boiling with jealousy. Puck thought it was a stupid party for kids which is why he never came and prepared for his own Halloween party while Finn skipped it altogether so that he can avoid Puck. Quinn was dragged by her mother to these events showing her off as the trophy daughter.

"I can't believe Evans chose that blob over you Quinn. Must be very embarrassing to get tossed in the sideline over a nobody or worse over Sid!" Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by Santana's jeering.  
"Maybe Sam thought he needed more cushion in case he falls." Brittany added and the pair laughed.  
"Shut up you two! That Sid doesn't know who she's dealing with, I'm going to make sure she gets what she deserves." Quinn threatened.  
"I'm pretty sure she knows you. We go to the same school remember?" Brittany said with a slight confusion from Quinn's statement.

Santana laughed at Brittany as she turned to Quinn's seething look. Santana soon felt the seriousness in Quinn's threat and made her friend look at her.

"Quinn, promise me no more tricks! We helped you because we thought she was hurting you. But if you plot another attack on Sid, me and Britt are out. You're on your own!" Santana told Quinn.  
"I don't need you two losers!" Quinn spat out and left their corner.

* * *

The party has been going great. Momma Jones has been getting compliments for her Lasagna and the Ladies Luncheon group just couldn't stop praising Mrs. Evans for leading the party's committee. Kurt was having a great time with Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and the warblers group. Andy was missing today due to a really bad flu. Mrs. Taylor put her foot down when the young man still tried to go to the party only to collapse when he tried to stand up. Mr. Taylor stayed home with their eldest while Mrs. Taylor brought Tommy not wanting for him to miss out on trick or treating. Mercedes promised to stop by the Taylor's tomorrow to visit Andy which Sam insisted he's coming. Mercedes excused herself to go to the ladies room and promised to be back right away. On her way out of the bathroom, Mercedes' ears perked up upon hearing her family's name.

"Those Jones are lucky the Evans pitied them. Can you imagine them being able to attend such event without their sponsorship!" One lady said to her other friends.  
"Honestly I don't know what the Evans saw in that family!" Another lady commented.  
"I know we take on charities but we don't bring them under our wings, we just give them money and be over with it. God knows that family needs money. Look at her kids clinging to the Evans children, especially the oldest, I'm sure she'd never look like that if it weren't for them." Mercedes stood frozen not knowing that tears were already forming in her eyes.  
"I'm sure she'll do anything to make sure her family stay in the Evans good graces. Have you seen her shamelessly throwing herself on the Evans boy? My daughter is far prettier and thinner and yet he ignores her because that gold digger has her claws on him." The gossips finally sunk in to Mercedes and she didn't know what else to do but run.

* * *

Sam has been frantically looking for Mercedes. When she didn't come back right away the group decided to look for her. Sam is beginning to worry that something happened to her and she was no where to be found. They all rallied back to the party and Sam decided to drive around hoping to see if she has actually left the party. He promised to text Kurt as soon as he finds her. Sam quickly ran to his car and drove around the block hoping to find Mercedes. Sure enough Sam saw her sitting by the bus stop two blocks away from the party. Sam sighed in relief and stopped the car in front of Mercedes. Mercedes didn't look up but knew it would be Sam. She discreetly wiped the tears aways chastising herself for being very weak. It didn't go unnoticed to Sam that Mercedes has been crying, he quickly got out of the car and went to her side pulling her into an embrace. Mercedes was overwhelmed by his action and cried uncontrollably in Sam's chest. Sam rubbed circles in her back, encouraging to let it all out without questioning why. When she has finally calmed down Sam only held her tighter. They were sat there holding each other for a good 10 minutes when Mercedes finally let go and sat down properly. Sam mimicked her action and sat quietly waiting for her to speak. It was another 5 minutes of silence when Mercedes finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for running out. I just didn't want to be in the party anymore and didn't know where to go so I walked and walked and ended up here." Sam just listened as he let Mercedes talk.  
"Damn shoes, if it weren't for these I would still be walking." Mercedes chuckled as she lifted the shoes in her hands.

Sam chuckled with Mercedes as he looked at her bare feet. He was having a battle with himself whether to ask her or just let her when she's ready. He just hated the idea that something happened that truly upset her and he can't do anything to make it right. Sam was brought out of his thoughts when Mercedes started talking again.

"I never needed any of these you know." Mercedes gestured at the shoes and her clothes.  
"I was ok being invisible. I was fine with never having to ask momma for anything other than what's necessary. Momma does try to give me more but I always turn her down, if I needed something I work for it." Mercedes paused for a bit as she tried to keep her emotions under control.  
"I've never asked for handouts. My family never begged, we make do of what we have and although the kids still doesn't understand why we cannot give them the latest toys or clothes they are conscious of what's important and necessary. I wish I could give them everything, but the sad truth is I can't." Mercedes sniffed and wiped the falling tears from her face.  
"I mean I can't right now, but I promised them that we'll make it one day. I actually told them that my first real pay check will be spent on doing whatever they want. Do you know what they asked for out of all the things in the world?" Mercedes posed the question to Sam as she turned smiling to face him with tear stained cheeks.  
"I don't know... A trip to Disneyland?" Sam guessed which made Mercedes smile more.  
"You would think that right! But no, my siblings are simply amazing. They wanted me to treat myself and not think about them for once." Mercedes eyes pricked with tears as she recounted the memory.

Sam's heart ached for Mercedes. He knows the feeling of wanting to do everything for their family. It has been the first and most important for him and that was a common thing that he has with Mercedes. Hearing her voice out the sense of responsibility and dedication she has for her family made him upset that whatever was upsetting Mercedes has to do with her family.

"We're not bad people because we're poor. We're not too proud to accept help but we're nobody's charity!" Mercedes felt anger build inside her as she wiped the tears willing herself not to cry anymore.  
"Mercy, what's wrong? Please tell me what's happening. I can't stand seeing you this upset." Sam begged.

Mercedes cupped Sam's face in her hands and searched for his face for something. Sam looked at Mercedes lovingly with worry marring his face.

"You know that you're the best thing that happened to me Sam Evans. I actually gave up on fairytales long before I met you. But you found me and after a while I was hoping for that fairytale to come true." Mercedes smiled and Sam turned his head to kiss her palm.

Mercedes closed her eyes relishing the feeling that Sam was giving her. When she opened her eyes, tears has once again glistened her brown orbs. Sam quickly pulled Mercedes close to him and enveloped her in his strong arms. Mercedes pulled herself away from Sam when she felt too comfortable in them.

"Reality is... there's no fairytale. Well not for me at least." Mercedes added before standing up.  
"There is no standard fairytale Mercedes. Only ones people create, we create." Sam soon followed standing up.

Mercedes turned her back at Sam while he towered over her figure.

"Please Mercy! You're not making sense at all. Don't shut me out, please!" Sam begged some more which seem to be working as Mercedes faced him again.  
"People think we shouldn't be together. I'm giving you the chance to think if you've made the right decision in trying to pursue me. If you think this was all a big mistake, I'm fine with that and I will harbor no ill feelings." Sam quickly grabbed Mercedes and hugged her tightly.  
"No! I will not think about it because I already know. I love you Mercedes Jones and no amount of time will ever make me think otherwise." Sam confessed as he tried to stop the oncoming tears.  
"Sam!" Mercedes interjected.  
"No! Whatever you say my answer will be no. I will not leave you, I can't, I'm in far too deep to imagine my life without you. You cannot request for me to stay away from you, you're like air to me and breathing is the only thing that keeps me alive." Sam refused to loosen his grip as he felt Mercedes sob in his chest once more.

Mercedes was overcome with emotions. One minute she was pitying herself, then she felt angry with people's judgement, then now she feels nothing but love for the boy holding her right now. Mercedes finally managed to let go from Sam's hold and immediately reached up to kiss him with more fervent than she ever felt possible. Mercedes rested her hands behind Sam's neck while his found their way around her waist. When their lungs started burning from the lack of oxygen, Sam rested his head on the crook of Mercedes' neck. He felt at home right where he was, where Mercedes was holding him and stroking his hair.

"I love you too." Mercedes whispered in his ear and the smile just crept on Sam's face.

**A/N: Song is I'm Yours by the awesome band The Script.**


End file.
